SHOVE
by Still Struggling
Summary: "Meski secara fisik kami tidak bersama namun kami tahu bahwa kami saling memiliki satu sama lain untuk saling mendukung dan menguatkan." SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura. Swearing. Praise!Kink. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura (jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

Jadi ini adalah drabble multichapter yang simple yang saya buat di tengah-tengah fic BTNS. _Just remember_ fic ini berputar pada **SugarDaddy!Kakashi** dan **SugarBaby!Sakura**. Jika tak suka dengan genre ini, silakan kembali.

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **1**

Pemilik kafe Army adalah seorang mantan tentara yang pernah bekerja sebagai koki di wilayah perbatasan dan sangat terobsesi dengan zat pemutih. Bahkan aromanya saja terasa kuat di setiap menu masakan kalangan menengah ke bawah itu. Jika kau coba untuk menjilati sebuah piring atau nampan maka rasanya akan seperti zat pemutih. Tapi setidaknya ada banyak makanan di sana, masih hangat ketika tiba di meja makan. Kadangkala aku menyisipkan makanan keluar dari Army hanya untuk menghindari aroma zat pemutih, dan rasanya tidak seburuk saat di dalam kafe. Sungguh mengejutkan efek aroma ternyata mempengaruhi rasa. Tapi bagiku, semua itu tertutup dengan secangkir kopi espresso nikmat yang bisa kudapatkan dengan harga murah.

Omong-omong, aku sudah duduk selama satu setengah jam di salah satu sudut terjauh di dalam kafe, mengetik di laptop untuk tugas kuliah yang harus kukumpul lusa sambil menikmati cangkir kedua dari kopi hitam favoritku—setidaknya di sini ada _wi-fi_ gratis—ketika ponsel lipatku menyala. Terdengar suara tajam saat aku mengangkatnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membeli ponsel pintar! Kau tahu sendiri aku jarang isi pulsa! Sudah berapa kali aku menghubungimu tapi tak pernah kau angkat! Oh, _please,_ Sakura, jangan bilang ponselmu kau _silent_ lagi."

"Ino…" Aku baru sadar sejak tadi ponselku tertutup lembaran-lembaran kertas. Mendengar suara Ino, kurasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

" _Whatever_! Cepatlah ke sini! Dosen sudah datang dan kita adalah kelompok kedua yang presentase hari ini!"

 _Fuck!_

Segera kubereskan laptop, buku-buku kuliah dan catatan-catatan kecil di atas meja lalu memasukkannya ke ransel. Bahkan aku setengah berlari saat mengancing ransel. Di tengah jam makan siang yang begitu padat, bocah-bocah berlarian ke sana kemari, membuat seorang pelayan wanita oleng kemudian menubrukku dan ranselku jatuh menghantam lantai dengan keras. Aku terkesiap. Laptopku! Aku berlutut di tengah kerumunan, tidak memedulikan permintaan maaf dari si pelayan tadi. _Fuck fuck fuck._ Aku mengeluarkan benda hitam itu dari ransel, memeriksa layarnya—terima kasih, Tuhan, layarnya tidak retak—dan menyalakannya. Aku bernapas lega mengetahui kondisi laptopku baik-baik saja. Aku segera menegakkan tubuh, mengangkat ranselku yang berat akan buku-buku dan berjalan keluar dari kafe dengan terburu-buru.

…

Aku sedang duduk menghadap danau di taman kota, memerhatikan bagaimana senja mencuri warna hijau dari danau, meninggalkan bayang-bayang keabuan monokrom. Udara gerah hari itu perlahan menghilang bersama dengan tenggelamnya matahari di horizon, menyisakan semburat _peach._

Mendesah pelan, aku mengusap laptop di pangkuan. Laptop murah yang kubeli dengan bekerja paruh waktu, kini tak lagi mau menyala. Maksudku bukan presentase kelompok bersama Ino—presentasenya sukses—tapi persentase di mata kuliah berikutnya. Laptopku tiba-tiba mati dan aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Salah satu teman kuliah menjerit pelan, yang lain menggeleng. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan presentase tanpa laptop karena tentu saja, tentu saja semua data presentase ada di dalam sana. Aku tertunduk. Kedua tanganku berada di atas laptop yang tertutup, menopang kepalaku. Tapi setidaknya dosen masih memberiku waktu seminggu untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan tugas-tugasku yang lain?

Ponselku lalu berbunyi.

"Halo?"

" _Kau jadi tampil malam ini 'kan, Sakura?"_

"Yeah." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku ke sana sekarang."

" _Oke."_

Aku harus segera ke sana. Segera, segera, segera. Aku jadi khawatir kata 'segera' pun pada akhirnya akan menjadi nama tengahku. Aku berjalan ke halted an ekitar 15 menit kemudian aku turun dari bus, menyusuri jalan menuju kafe tempatku bekerja paruh waktu, mengambil jalan memutar dan di sudut gang yang tak begitu ramai di daerah pinggiran kota, aku mendorong pintu membuat bel di atasnya bergemerincing.

…

Sejam kemudian, sekali lagi, aku duduk di sudut kafe menikmati _coke_ setelah penampilanku membawakan dua lagu akustik di panggung kecil tadi. Kini yang sedang tampil adalah seorang wanita pertengahan 30-an, dengan tubuh padat berisi serta suara menakjubkan—aku pernah menyarankan dia untuk ikut kompetisi bernyanyi dan dia hanya tertawa. Saat wanita itu selesai bernyanyi, aku bersama pengunjung kafe yang lain mengangkat botol _coke_ , botol minuman alkohol atau gelas jus tinggi-tinggi sebagai bentuk apresiasi terhadapnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Suara bariton rendah membuatku menengadah pada sosok pria jangkung yang berdiri di hadapanku. Pria itu memakai topi _baseball_ , jaket biru _navy_ yang menutupi kaos abu-abu. Meski cahaya lampu nampak temaram, aku yakin pria itu memiliki wajah yang membuat siapapun akan berhenti berjalan. Atau seperti diriku, yang terpaku sesaat melihatnya.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Suara bariton itu kembali terdengar, membuatku mengerjap. "Oh, tidak, maafkan aku. Silakan." Pria itu duduk sambil menghela napas dan meletakkan minumannya ke atas meja. Saat itu aku bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit lebih jelas. Hm, dia punya senyum yang menawan dan tulang pipi yang tinggi. Tapi aku lebih tertarik pada matanya. Sepasang matanya agak sayu namun menyorotkan kelembutan, membuat lututku terasa lemas seketika. Tapi aku merasa familiar dengan pria ini. Di mana aku pernah melihatnya?

"Kau bagus."

"Apa?" Aku memiringkan kepala, sedikit tertarik keluar dari lamunanku.

"Di panggung tadi. Kau bernyanyi dengan bagus. Maksudku, indah. Tidak banyak penyanyi yang bisa membawakan lagu seperti bercerita."

"Aku hanya penyanyi kafe biasa. Aku juga tidak tiap malam ada di sini." Aku tersenyum malu. Mendapat pujian dari pria setampan itu tentu saja membuat perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu.

"Koreksi. Penyanyi kafe yang membawakan lagu seperti bercerita itu tidak banyak. Aku cukup menikmatinya dengan suaramu yang sederhana. Kau bagus." Pria itu berdecak lalu menyesap minumannya.

"Terima kasih." Aku menyampirkan helaian rambut merah mudaku ke belakang telinga. Apa yang kulakukan? Tersenyum malu dan bertingkah seperti anak sekolah di depan orang asing. Kau sudah 19 tahun, Sakura! Empat bulan lagi kau 20 tahun! Tahan dirimu! Dan saat itulah aku sadar di mana aku pernah melihat pria itu. Pria itu kini sedang melihat ke arah panggung, menikmati sebuah penampilan yang lumayan malam itu dan dia tertawa sembari mengangkat minumannya. Dan sepasang mata itu kembali melihatku dengan senyuman khasnya membuat pandangan kami bertemu. Sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu terang yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu. _Tidak mungkin._ "Tidak mungkin!"

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Saya mengedit di beberapa bagian. Jika sebelumnya saya memberi info jika fic ini, di setiap chapnya tidak akan lebih dari 1k words, _I change my mind_ *ditimpuk* oke, mungkin ada chapter yang akan tidak lebih dari 1k words, tapi mengingat saya cukup suka dengan deskrip, jadi begitulah, hahaha. Jika ada yang sudah membaca chapter ini sebelum diedit sana-sini, mohon maaf *bow*

Dan ini adalah kedua kalinya saya memakai first pov. Fic pertama saya yang pakai first pov udah bertahun-tahun lalu dibuatnya dan nggak tahu nasib fic itu sekarang haha. Jadi jika terbiasa dengan fic-fic saya yang memakai third pov, mohon maaf jika merasa fic kali ini terasa datar.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

Jadi ini adalah drabble multichapter yang simple yang saya buat di tengah-tengah fic BTNS. _Just remember_ fic ini berputar pada **SugarDaddy!Kakashi** dan **SugarBaby!Sakura**. Jika tak suka dengan genre ini, silakan kembali.

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **2**

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Aku memejam mata lagi lalu membukanya dan menemukan pria itu masih duduk di hadapanku, dengan senyumnya yang menawan sembari menatap panggung kecil di depan sana. Ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin orang seperti dia ada di tempat seperti ini, sebuah kafe murah yang terletak di daerah pinggiran kota.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bisikku masih tak percaya. _Oh God oh God oh God._ Apa hanya itu yang pertama kali keluar dari bibirku saat berhadapan dengan pria yang pernah dinobatkan sebagai The Sexiest Man Alive selama dua tahun berturut-turut?

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh." _Hah, kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu padanya?_ Wajahku rasanya seolah dipenuhi asap seperti ketel air yang dipanaskan. Aku berkata dengan terbata, "Ma-maksudku, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Pria itu lalu bersandar sambil menatapku. "Aku di sini karena aku ingin. Sesederhana itu."

"Tapi bukankah kau harus…"

"Aku sudah sering ke sini, Nona. Kita hanya baru bertemu," ujar pria itu sambil menyeringai padaku.

Mata abu-abu pria itu berkilat dan senyumnya _, oh God_ , _aku bisa pingsan kapan pun_. Melihat sosoknya dari jarak sedekat ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, bahkan mengobrol dengannya… _jika aku mati hari ini, aku pasti mati dengan bahagia!_

Aku berdehem dan senang saat menemukan suaraku tidak hilang akibat berteriak dalam hati. "Maaf jika aku kasar." Memberi kesan buruk pada pria itu saat pertama kali berhadapan langsung seperti ini memang tak bisa dimaafkan. _Bad,_ Sakura _, bad._ "Hanya saja, aku masih tak percaya…"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong pria itu cepat. "Sebenarnya itu sebuah rekor karena kau berhasil tidak mengenalku selama 10 menit."

"Errr…"Aku menggaruk-garuk pipi. "Mungkin kau tidak terlalu terkenal? Ups. Haha." _Hentikan tawa bodoh itu, Sakura!_

Pria itu tertawa memperlihatkan gigi geliginya yang tersusun rapi. " _Sassy. I like that._ "

"Jadi apa orang-orang di sini… kau tahu, mengenalmu? Maksudku, jika mereka tahu seorang Kakashi Hatake ada di sini… mungkin mereka…" Aku meracau lagi. Entah apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku terlalu memikirkan apa yang harus keluar dari bibirku agar tak membuat diriku malu tapi malah berakhir berantakan. _Ini tidak bagus._

"Pemilik kafe ini adalah sahabatku. Dan siapa yang akan menduga jika _seorang seperti diriku_ akan berada di tempat seperti ini?"

Pria itu menyesap minumannya lagi sembari menatapku, membuatku berusaha agar tak kehabisan napas. _Oksigen, ke manakah dirimu saat kubutuhkan?_

"Uh… kau benar. Kau pasti memiliki orang-orang untuk mengalihkan perhatian para pencari berita. Jadi siapa lagi yang tahu kau ada di sini?" Aku menarik napas perlahan, berusaha terlihat tak begitu _excited_ yang pada akhirnya akan dipandang norak.

"Oh, jadi kita sudah memasuki sesi interview sekarang?" Pria itu menyeringai sambil mengedip. "Kau tahu ini tidak gratis 'kan?"

Rahangku terbuka lebar membuat pria itu menjulurkan tangannya di atas meja untuk menjangkauku dan menutup rahangku dengan ujung telunjuknya.

" _You're adorable_." Pria itu kembali bersandar di tempatnya.

"Aku, uuh… aku hanya…" Aku tak lagi bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku hari ini. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menunduk dan memegang kedua pipiku yang memanas. _Adorable! Kakashi Hatake mengatakan itu! Aku tidak percaya! Oh, aku bisa mati dua kali saat ini juga!_

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak semua orang kebal terhadap pesonaku."

 _Tidak semua orang? Apa maksudmu, Tuan Hatake? Hanya orang bodoh yang kebal terhadap pesonamu! Oh, kau terlalu merendah, Tuan. Itulah kenapa aku menyukaimu!_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggeleng kuat. "Apa aku bermimpi?" bisikku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah beralih dari Kakashi Hatake. "Apa aku menang undian? Apa kau sedang syuting _variety show_?"

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak." Kakashi Hatake kembali tertawa.

Aku mendesah lagi. Desahan penuh impian yang menjadi nyata karena tanpa sengaja bisa bertemu dengan artis yang kuidolakan sejak usiaku sembilan tahun. Melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini, dia ternyata jauh lebih menarik di dunia nyata. Maksudku, dia memang tak tampan seperti David Beckham, atau Brad Pitt, atau Robert Pattinson. Tapi Kakashi Hatake memiliki aura yang... aku mendesis, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Aura yang membuat seseorang seperti diriku bisa begitu nyaman berada di dekatnya. Oke, mungkin ini adalah efek _fangirl-ing_ dariku yang berbicara. Aku ingat saat dia menghadiri sebuah _talk show ,_ bagaimana presenter pria yang bersamanya terus menatapnya dan dengan jelas menunjukkan kekaguman terhadap seorang Kakashi Hatake. Bagaimana pria itu berbicara dengan elegan namun santai, seolah dia memang dilahirkan untuk ini. _Dia memang ditakdirkan untuk ini!_

Kakashi Hatake lalu memesan semangkuk kripik kentang. _Bisa kau bayangkan makan dari mangkuk yang sama dengan Kakashi Hatake? Kurasa perutku jumpalitan sekarang_. "Err, aku masih tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuan Hatake," ujarku dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm? Apa kau adalah penggemarku?" Kakashi Hatake membuka topi yang menutupi rambut peraknya. Owh, helaian rambutnya sangat indah membuat jemariku bergerak-gerak gelisah untuk menyentuhnya. _Kau pakai sampo apa, Tuan?_

"Yeah, sejak usiaku sembilan tahun!" Aku tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jari tanganku. _Apa aku bisa mengacungkan ibu jari kakiku juga?_

"Sembilan tahun!" seru Kakashi Hatake sambil memukul pelan permukaan meja. "Wow!"

"Yep," sahutku masih dengan tersenyum lebar. _Oh, aku tak peduli dengan kedua pipiku yang mulai sakit dan gigiku yang mulai mengering_. "Jadi apa kegiatanmu sekarang?" tanyaku antusias dengan mata berbinar. "Errr, tidak apa aku bertanya 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja." Kakashi Hatake mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kegiatanku sekarang? SSDD."

"Apa itu?" Dahiku mengernyit saat melihat pria itu menyeringai.

" _Same Shit Different Day_."

"Oh." _Hm, kosa kata baru, nih. Oke, akan kucatat dalam kamus otakku_. Aku lalu mengunyah kripik kentang sambil berkata dengan sok bijak, "Tapi semua orang mungkin seperti itu, Tuan Hatake."

"Begitu?"

"Mm," anggukku, merujuk tidak hanya pada diriku tapi juga pada orang lain di luar sana. "Asal tahu saja, dunia tidak hanya berputar di sekelilingmu." _Wow, aku sendiri terkejut bisa berkata seperti itu._

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Pria itu menatapku tak percaya. "Berapa usiamu? Aku tidak sedang mengobrol dengan wanita 50 tahun 'kan? _No offense_ , tapi pemikiranmu cukup dewasa."

"19." Aku menatap Kakashi Hatake dan saat melihat kerutan di dahinya, tiba-tiba wajahku berubah khawatir karena aku memberi tahu usiaku yang sesungguhnya. Apa dia tidak akan mengobrol lagi denganku jika tahu hal itu? _Kenapa aku tidak berbohong saja?_ "Aku… uh, aku mungkin terlalu muda untuk…"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu." Kakashi Hatake tersenyum membuatku bernapas lega. "Aku hanya terkejut ternyata kau sudah menjadi penggemarku selama 10 tahun."

" _Can I touch you?_ " Entah ide gila dari mana yang membuatku tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, membuatku mendapati ekspresi terkejut di wajah pria itu.

" _Oh? Here._ " Kakashi Hatake lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas meja, memperlihatkan telapak tangan kirinya padaku.

"Hanya untuk memastikan aku memang tidak sedang bermimpi." Terdengar tawa renyah dari pria itu membuat sepasang mata hijauku menatapnya lalu beralih pada telapak tangannya yang besar dan jemarinya yang ramping dan panjang. "Sangat lembut," bisikku saat ujung jari telunjukku mengusap telapak tangannya. _Oh,God, aku menyentuhnya! Aku menyentuhnya! Aku bisa melakukan ini sepanjang hari meski cuma menyentuhnya!_ Dadaku berdegup semakin kencang dan aku sadar bahwa aku bisa mempermalukan diriku kapan saja, kutarik tanganku untuk kembali ke sisi tubuhku, tak berani menatap pria itu.

"Kau yakin usiamu 19 tahun?" tanya Kakashi Hatake, kali ini dengan nada suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku mengangkat wajah dan melihat kilatan penuh arti dari sepasang mata abu-abunya. Aku meneguk ludah.

" _Yeah…"_ ujarku setengah berbisik, masih tak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari pria itu. _Apa artinya? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?_ "Kenapa?" Namun yang kudapati hanyalah senyum menawan darinya.

Aku lalu meraih ponsel lipat di saku celanaku yang bergetar. _Sialan, mengganggu saja!_ Saat membaca satu pesan di sana, aku bisa merasakan Kakahi Hatake menatapku. Atau mungkin menatap ponselku.

"Yang benar saja."

Atmosfir di antara kami tiba-tiba berubah. Setidaknya begitu yang kurasakan. _Aku tidak suka ini._ "Apa?" Aku membalas pesan tanpa menatapnya. Nada suaranya membuatku sadar jika dia sedang menatap ponselku.

"Ini tahun 2018. Kau masih pakai itu? Ada apa dengan ponsel pintar? Kau tidak bisa membelinya?"

"Terima kasih infonya," ujarku datar. Aku menutup ponsel lipatku dengan keras, memasukkan benda itu ke saku celanaku dengan kesal. Aku menatap tajam pria itu yang men- _judge_ diriku. _Kenapa kau harus mengacaukan pertemuan kita dengan pertanyaan itu, Kakashi Hatake?_ Aku menarik ranselku, memperbaiki posisinya di kedua pundakku dan beranjak. "Maaf, Tuan Hatake, jika aku masih hidup di tahun 2000. Tapi aku tidak suka jika setiap kali orang-orang menatapku atau menatap benda-benda yang kupakai, mereka berkata seperti itu."

Aku berusaha agar suaraku tak terdengar bergetar. Tidak semua orang memiliki uang banyak, tidak semua orang memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus hingga bisa memiliki tiga ponsel sekaligus. Tidak semua orang masih memiliki orang tua untuk membiayai kuliah mereka. Untuk kuliah saja aku perlu merangkak dan hanya membeli barang-barang yang benar-benar kubutuhkan. Aku bahkan mengajukan beasiswa kuliah. Aku memilih tidak tinggal di asrama karena tak ingin para mahasiswa di sana mengasihaniku atau… menghinaku. Seperti yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

"Hei. Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Yeah, lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya…"

Aku tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara karena tanpa aku sadari kakiku kini setengah berlari keluar dari kafe. _Oh, God, kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Dadaku sakit. Sakit sekali_. Jika Ino yang mengatakannya, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu keberatan. Tapi mengingat kalimat itu keluar dari seorang Kakashi Hatake, _my long time crush_ sejak usiaku sembilan tahun, di mana kamarku dipenuhi dengan poster-posternya, bahkan hingga sekarang, aku diliputi kekecewaan.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **POJOK REVIEW**

 _Febri593_ : Haha. Ini impian sejak dulu sebenarnya buat fic dengan tema ini tapi baru bisa diwujudkan sekarang. _Hope you like it. Thanks._

 _Guest_ : thanks kritiknya. Mungkin faktor kurang biasa aja pakai first pov karena ini baru kali kedua saya memakainya.

 _Kamizukyz_ : _Thanks._

 _KanonAiko_ : Kakashi juga rindu padamu _, aunty_. Hahaha.

 _Hvig:_ _Thanks_ ripyunya.

 _Ai Chwann_ : _Thank you._

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **3**

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ino sambil melirik laptop di pangkuanku.

"Sedikit lagi," jawabku dengan mata yang tak pernah beralih dari layar laptop. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas kuliah secepat mungkin karena laptop yang kupakai saat ini adalah milik Ino. Aku mendengar gadis pirang itu menyeruput _milkshake-_ nya lagi. Aku memindahkan data-data milikku ke _flashdisk_ dan… "Selesai!" Dengan cepat Ino menarik laptop miliknya. "Uh, oke, terima kasih banyak."

"Sudah bawa laptopmu untuk diperbaiki?" Kali ini Ino memindahkan data-datanya, sebagian besar foto-foto _selfie_ , lalu mengeditnya. Aku belum menjawab saat dia kembali bertanya, "Menurutmu bagus mana? Yang ini atau… yang ini?"

"Bagiku tampak sama saja." _Jawaban yang salah._ Pada akhirnya Ino tidak akan berhenti bicara mengenai perbedaan di antara kedua foto yang dia tunjukkan padaku. _Dia harus ikut lomba Temukan 10 Perbedaan dalam Gambar, dan Ino pasti jadi pemenangnya._

"Sama? Yang ini lebih terang dan yang ini lebih gelap. Tapi yang ini warna mataku lebih jelas. Oh, lihat rambut itu. _So shiny_! Jadi yang mana menurutmu lebih bagus?"

"Yang ini," tunjukku pada foto pertama. Ino terlihat lebih cantik di situ dengan warna matanya yang biru serta latar cahaya di senja hari, meski pada foto kedua hanya berbeda pada pengambilan sudut gambar.

"Tapi satu jerawatku kelihatan," ujar Ino dengan nada tak suka.

"Kau jago mengedit. Edit saja. Atau pakai kamera jahat," sahutku sambil memutar kedua bola mata. _Aku harus segera pergi dari sini_. "Sampai jumpa, Ino."

"Mmhmm," jawab Ino yang kini sibuk mengedit.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan gadis pirang itu, melewati koridor-koridor kampus sebelum tiba di salah satu gedung asrama mahasiswa. Aroma pembersih lantai segera tercium sesaat aku mendorong pintu Plexiglas agar membuka. Koridor nampak sepi di jam 10 pagi. Ketika melihat ke sebelah kanan, kutemukan sebuah jendela di atas meja yang membentuk semacam kasir dan seorang sekretaris yang sedang menelepon. Aku menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Ya?" Resepsionis itu melihatku.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang," jawabku.

"Siapa?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"Tunggu sebentar." Si resepsionis membuka sebuah buku besar dan jemari lentiknya mencari nama yang aku sebutkan. "Kau beruntung. Dia belum keluar saat ini. Tulis namamu dan nama orang yang kau kunjungi di buku yang ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan melakukan instruksinya.

"Sebenarnya aku agak bosan harus mengulangi kata-kata itu tiap kali ada orang yang keluar masuk di sini." Si resepsionis tertawa.

" _Same Shit Different Day_ ," timpalku, mengingat kalimat pria itu semalam di kafe. _Jujur saja aku membenarkan perkataannya_. Si resepsionis kembali tertawa.

"Kau benar, _dear,_ kau benar!"

…

Aku mengetuk salah satu pintu kamar dan seorang pemuda dengan wajah rupawan membukanya. "Kau bukan Naruto," ujarku dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Dia masih tidur."

Pemuda itu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan aku segera masuk hanya untuk menemukan orang yang kucari masih mendengkur di tempat tidur. Aku kembali menatap pemuda yang membukakan pintu tadi. Dia hanya mengenakan boxer dan kaos putih sambil memegang secangkir kopi.

"Kau mau aku membangunkannya?" tanya pemuda itu yang dari tatapan mata _black jade-_ nya bisa kuketahui jika dia juga sedang menilai diriku.

"Tidak usah." Aku langsung duduk di meja belajar milik Naruto, membuka laptopnya dan segera mencetak tugas kuliahku. "Bilang saja padanya kalau tadi aku ke sini." Segera kukumpulkan lembar demi lembar tugasku dan menyatukannya dengan _paper clip._ "Oh, boxer yang bagus, omong-omong," ujarku sambil menyeringai lalu menutup pintu dari luar.

Kegiatan perkuliahan rasanya berlangsung singkat karena aku hanya memiliki dua mata kuliah hari ini jadi sekitar pukul dua siang, aku meninggalkan kampus menuju perpustakaan wilayah. Aku suka berada di sana karena tidak hanya dekat dengan kafe Army, tapi juga hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama lima menit untuk sampai di tempat tinggalku. Jadi di sinilah aku sekarang, dengan kopi hitam di cangkir kertas, menghabiskan waktu dengan membuat sketsa di buku setelah membaca sebuah buku non-fiksi.

Aku sadar waktu sudah menunjuk pukul lima sore. Aku bahkan telah membuat lima sketsa hari ini. Wajah Naruto yang sedang tidur, pemuda bermata _black jade_ itu—hm, dia cukup tampan—danau di taman kota, serta dua sketsa wajah Kakashi Hatake yang kutemui semalam. Ujung ibu jariku menghitam saat mengusap-usap sudut bibir Tuan Hatake untuk membuat gradasi. Aku tersenyum saat melihat hasilnya. _Ah, bagaimana aku bisa membencimu jika kau setampan ini, Kakashi Hatake?_

"Yup, _definitely handsome_."

Aku terkesiap, refleks membalik buku sketsaku dan menoleh pada suara yang berasal dari kursi di belakangku. Aku menemukan sepasang abu-abu milik pria itu dan senyum tipisnya yang bisa membuat lututku meleleh seperti mentega yang dicairkan. "Kau!"

Kakashi Hatake sedang duduk dengan dagu diletakkan di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di punggung kursi, masih menatapku.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"10 menit yang lalu."

"Aku tidak mendengarmu." Mataku lalu memicing. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menguntitku?"

"Kau terlalu larut dalam duniamu sendiri. Gambar yang bagus. Boleh aku lihat?" tunjuk pria rambut perak itu pada buku sketsaku, mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Tidak boleh." Aku mendengus, memasukkan buku sketsaku dengan terburu-buru ke dalam ransel, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Semalam kau sangat berbeda. Maksudku, aku sangat menikmati percakapan kita semalam dan tiba-tiba…"

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan meninggalkannya. _Wow, aku terkejut pada diriku sendiri yang dengan begitu gagahnya meninggalkan seorang Kakashi Hatake. Apa kita sedang syuting sebuah film? Lalu di mana kamera-kamera itu? Mungkin aku tanpa sengaja ikut dalam permainan Menahan Godaan dari Kakashi Hatake?_

"Aku minta maaf."

Kalimat itu membuat langkahku berhenti.

"Aku minta maaf, oke? Apapun yang kulakukan atau kukatakan semalam, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

Aku berbalik dan melihat Tuan Tampan Pemilik Senyum Menawan itu berdiri dengan kasual, kedua tangannya berada di saku jaket hitamnya. Sepasang mata abu-abunya menatapku layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu kesalahannya ada di mana. _Ouch, hatiku terenyuh melihatnya._ Aku lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Hatake." Tangan kananku bergerak perlahan menuju saku _jeans-_ ku di mana ponsel lipatku berada. Mungkin aku yang terlalu mudah tersinggung. Mungkin aku yang terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran malam itu. _Seharusnya aku mengambil sisi positifnya saja, bukannya langsung lari seperti semalam_. "Seperti yang kau bilang, _Same Shit Different Day_." Dan aku tersenyum. Pria itu membalasku dengan seringai khasnya. "Jadi apa kau sedang syuting di sini? Atau kau sengaja menguntitku?"

"Hei, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau ada di sini." Kakashi Hatake bersikap defensif dan aku tahu dia berkata jujur. Dia lalu bergerak mendekatiku. "Kami ada pengambilan gambar di kota ini, di beberapa wilayah tertentu."

"Apa perpustakaan ini jadi salah satunya?" Aku menengadah untuk melihatnya yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapanku. _Oh, God, kepalaku bahkan hanya mencapai pundaknya. Dan aroma apa ini? Aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aroma yang menggambarkan spontanitas, menawan dan mencuri perhatian. Seperti dirinya. Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengendusmu setiap hari, Tuan Hatake._ Mataku yang terpejam tiba-tiba membuka dengan cepat. _Apa yang kulakukan? Apa aku benar-benar mengendusnya? Apa dia melihatku?_ Aku menengadah kembali dan mendapati pria itu menyeringai. _Oh, dia memergokiku._ "Uh, itu, aku…" Tidak tahu berkata apa lagi, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan pria itu mengikutiku.

"Nah," geleng Kakashi Hatake yang kali ini sudah memasang topi _baseball_ dan kacamata dengan lensa polar pelangi. Sebuah buku tebal terapit di lengan kirinya. "Aku hanya mencari referensi tentang tokoh yang kuperankan kali ini."

Aku ingat pernah membaca sebuah artikel jika Kakashi Hatake akan bermain sebagai tokoh yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tapi aku tak tahu jika syutingnya akan berlangsung di kota Konoha. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud pria itu.

"Bagus. Bagus sekali," ujarku sambil mendorong pintu dan seketika aku menariknya kembali agar tertutup dan menahannya. "Kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri. Supirku menunggu di ujung jalan… _oh shit._ Mereka ada di luar?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Berapa banyak?"

Aku menggeleng. "Mereka pasti menguntitmu. Topi _baseball_ dan kacamata itu tidak cukup untuk menyembunyikan wajahmu." _Karena kau terlihat semakin tampan dengan kacamata itu, shit._ "Ikuti aku. Aku tahu jalan keluar dari sini."

Seorang pustakawati terkejut melihat kami bergerak di antara rak-rak buku dan seolah tahu apa yang membuat kami tergesa-gesa, dia menunjuk jalan keluar yang terletak di bagian belakang perpustakaan, dekat dengan bagian kearsipan.

"Hubungi supirmu untuk menunggu di luar. Jadi kau bisa langsung masuk ke mobilmu begitu kita keluar dari sini." Aroma buku-buku tua terasa menyengat tapi aku tak keberatan. Cahaya matahari sore menyilaukan mata saat aku berada di luar. Kakashi Hatake masih lebih beruntung karena mengenakan kacamata polar. Aku menarik napas lega saat mengetahui sisi jalan ini nampak sepi. Orang-orang yang mengejar pria itu sampai ke perpustakaan mungkin tidak menyadari jika incaran mereka sudah melarikan diri. _Mwahahaha!_

Pria itu memasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku _jeans-_ nya dan tak sampai 30 detik, jemputannya tiba. Meski menampilkan senyum terbaik, namun hatiku masih terasa berat untuk melepas pria itu.

"Ikutlah denganku," kata Kakashi Hatake sesaat sebelum masuk ke mobil hitam.

"Apa?"

" _Ska vi fika?_ " Dia bertanya dalam bahasa yang tak aku mengerti, kali ini dengan suara bariton yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

"Huh? Aku… apa artinya?"

Kakashi Hatake lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan dengan pintu mobil terbuka lebar. Kepalaku miring ke satu sisi. _Dia mengajakku? Tapi ke mana?_ Lalu aku melihat beberapa orang mulai bermunculan di ujung gang di belakang kami sambil menyerukan nama pria yang sedang bersamaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa pertanyaannya tadi tapi yang jelas… "Oh, _fuck it_. _I'm in!_ "

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **:::**

 **Glosarium:**

 **Ska vi fika (Swedia): coffee date**

 **POJOK REVIEW**

 _Ai Chwann_ : thanks.

 _Zeedezly. Clalucindtha_ : Yup.

 _Febri593_ : Benar sekali.

 _Hvig_ : Sugar daddy—pria usia 30-40 th atau lebih tua lagi, di mana mereka menghabiskan uang demi wanita muda yang membutuhkan. Ide tentang Sugar Daddy adalah kaya raya sebenarnya penuh stereotype dan klise ya. Faktanya, kadang-kadang wanita muda yang miskin atau membutuhkan, sebenarnya hanya menginginkan Sugar Daddy untuk memberi makan, atau membelikan tv atau membiayai pendidikan hingga wanita muda ini bisa mandiri.

Sugar Daddy, di mata orang awam dianggap sebagai "kegiatan tak bermoral" tapi hal ini terjadi hanya karena sesuatu yang tabu seperti hubungan pria tua/wanita muda yang memang masih belum bisa diterima masyarakat daripada masalah uang itu sendiri. Karena hal yang masih dianggap tabu inilah, menjadi Sugar Daddy atau memiliki Sugar Daddy (disebut Sugar Baby female jika wanita dan Sugar Baby male jika pria muda), kebanyakan hubungan ini dirahasiakan. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika seorang wanita usia 20 tahun memiliki Sugar Daddy berusia 40 tahun yang memiliki gaji di atas 50 juta/bulan dan selalu menyirami Sugar Baby dengan apapun seolah wanita itu adalah istrinya.

Semoga bisa menjawab kebingunganmu. Thanks.

 _Yumehara_ : thanks.

 _KanonAiko_ : Baik. Amaya juga baik, aunty.

Terima kasih buat yang udah fave dan follow fic simple ini *bow*

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **4**

Aku melirik Kakashi Hatake yang tengah memainkan ponsel pintarnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju... aku tak tahu apa yang tadi dia katakan. _Tapi aku rela ke manapun kau mengajakku pergi, Kakashi Hatake! Lalu apakah artinya ini adalah kencan?!_ Kembali aku merasakan wajahku memanas seperti ketel air di atas kompor. Bibirku pun menyunggingkan senyum. _Ah, mimpi apa aku semalam?_

"Tenzou, kita berhenti di Fika."

"Baik."

Dengan memarkir mobil di salah satu gang yang agak jauh dari keramaian, Kakashi Hatake turun dari mobil. Aku tidak sadar pintu mobil di sisiku telah membuka saking sibuknya dengan pikiranku yang menduga-duga jika aku sedang kencan bersama pria itu. Aku hanya menengadah padanya yang berdiri di luar sambil menatapku dengan sepasang mata abu-abunya yang berkilat. _Oh, aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku!_

Berdehem keras untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku, aku turun dari mobil. Tak ada kesulitan berarti saat kami memasuki bangunan dua lantai melalui jalan belakang dan menyadari jika bangunan tempatku berdiri sekarang adalah kedai kopi bernama Fika. _Oh, jadi dia mengajakku minum kopi._ Seringaiku menjadi semakin lebar. _Jadi apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan coffee date?_ Tiba-tiba aku panik. _Coffee date?! Shit! Bagaimana penampilanku? Rambutku rambutku…_ Aku mengendus sembunyi-sembunyi lengan dan ketiakku. "Uh, apa aku bisa ke toilet sebentar?"

"Tentu," sahut Kakashi Hatake. "Aku akan menunggu di sana," tunjuknya pada salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut dan agak tersembunyi.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan setelah yakin tidak terlihat lagi, aku segera berlari ke toilet dan menumpahkan isi ranselku ke wastafel. _Buku, pulpen, buku, kertas post-it, buku, tagihan listrik, struk belanja, buku tabungan, bukti setor tunai… where the fuck deodorant is when you need it the most?!_ _Oh, there it is_. Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri lalu membuka kemeja flanel hijau tua yang kukenakan. Aku lalu membasuh wajah, leher, lengan serta ketiakku, mengeringkannya dengan tisu lalu memakai _deodorant_. Aku mengikat ekor kuda rambut merah mudaku, menepuk-nepuk pipiku agar tampak merona. Aku merapikan kembali isi ranselku dan setelah itu aku siap. _Kencan pertamaku dengan Kakashi Hatake. How cool is that?!_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu begitu aku duduk di depannya.

"Ya, tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Aku menarik napas panjang, kakiku bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mataku memerhatikan sekeliling. Kedai yang sangat nyaman dan seharusnya bisa membuatku tenang. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kini aku duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi Hatake?

"Hei, tenanglah." Jemari pria rambut perak itu kembali menyentuhku di bagian pipi, membuatku menatapnya. _Apa pria ini mengerti tentang personal bubble? Tapi aku sih tidak masalah selama itu Kakashi Hatake._ Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Nah, begitu."

Salah satu pelayan wanita mendekati meja kami. Kakashi Hatake mulai melihat menu dan aku tak pernah mengalihkan mataku dari wajah pria itu. Sepasang mata abu-abu terang, tulang pipi yang tinggi, hidung mancung, bibir menyerupai busur Cupid, dan rahang yang terpahat tegas. Pria ini bukan manusia, dia adalah Adonis.

"… cchino. Dan kau memesan apa?"

"Huh? Apa?" Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kau bicara padaku?"

Kakashi Hatake hanya tertawa ringan. "Ya, Nona. Kau pesan yang mana?"

"Uh, yang biasa saja." Aku menggigit bibir bawah. Aku tidak membaca daftar menu jadi aku tidak tahu jenis kopi apa saja yang ada di kedai ini. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tahu ada berapa jenis kopi yang disediakan di sini. Kuharap saat berkata 'yang biasa saja' itu artinya espresso. Aku menatap Kakashi Hatake kembali dan dahinya mengernyit.

"Macchiato untuknya."

Aku tidak tahu Macchiato itu jenis kopi yang seperti apa. Tapi jika itu adalah pilihan Kakashi Hatake, aku tidak keberatan. Aku menengadah pada wanita yang melayani kami. Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum manis sambil menyampirkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Dua kancing teratas dari seragam kerjanya terbuka, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. _Wow, dia flirting dengan Kakashi Hatake. Haha._

Selang setengah jam kemudian, aku menikmati Macchiato dan Kakashi Hatake menyesap Marocchino miliknya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku juga memakan _smӧrgås—sandwich_ yang diisi mentega, keju, daging dingin dan sayur. _Enak dan mengenyangkan!_ Oh, dan juga _cinnamon buns serta_ tart almond!

"Aku tidak tahu namamu." Kakashi Hatake menatapku dari balik cangkirnya.

"Sakura. Ha-Haruno Sakura," jawabku setelah menyesap kopi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura," sahut Kakashi Hatake.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Tuan Kakashi," balasku setelah menelan segigit tart almond.

" _Please, just_ Kakashi."

"Oke, Kakashi." Wajahku menyeringai lebar hingga pipiku sakit. _Jadi sekarang kita memanggil nama pertama, ya? Aww, Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi, aku tak akan pernah bosan menyebut namamu! Aku bahkan mengigau menyebut namamu dalam tidurku!_ "Jadi apakah ini kencan?"

"Ya, ini kencan," jawab Kakashi membuat ribuan titik darah berkumpul di kedua pipiku.

 _Kencan dengan Kakashi Hatake! Oksigen, oksigen, kau di mana?_

Kami mengobrol lagi mengenai kegiatannya di kota Konoha. Aku memberitahunya jika diriku adalah mahasiswi jurusan literatur tahun kedua. Dia berkata bahwa dia juga menyukai literatur dan membaca banyak novel. Dia bahkan punya perpustakaan kecil di rumahnya. Dan aku hanya… _wow, perpustakaan kecil?_

Garis _peach_ dan semburat jingga sekali lagi mewarnai langit. Rasanya senja datang begitu cepat, sangat cepat hingga aku berharap sore tidak akan pernah berakhir. Aku menghabiskan kopi yang tinggal sedikit hingga tetes terakhir karena aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan kembali ke sini jadi aku berusaha untuk menikmati setiap detiknya. Aku kembali menatap Kakashi yang kini sibuk membalas pesan di ponselnya dengan lincah dan aku mendesah.

"Apa manajermu tidak mencarimu?" tanyaku sambil menarik ranselku ke pangkuan.

"Dia mencariku, tentu saja. Dia menyuruhku segera kembali ke hotel. Aku ada _talk show_ malam ini," jawab Kakashi sambil menyimpan ponselnya ke saku _jeans_ hitamnya. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Dia ada _talk show_ malam ini tapi menyempatkan diri untuk minum kopi bersamaku? Seorang Sakura Haruno, bukan artis atau orang terkenal ataupun hubungan pekerjaan, hanya mahasiswi biasa yang _kebetulan_ berada di tempat dan waktu yang tepat? Aku menahan senyum dengan menggigit bagian dalam pipiku kuat-kuat. Selama dua hari ini, hidupku terasa luar biasa. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan kuliah dan beberapa kesialan yang menimpaku, alam semesta sepertinya bekerja untuk memberiku satu kebahagiaan yang tak bisa terlukiskan. Bertemu dengan Kakashi Hatake. Berbincang bahkan menyentuhnya. Lari dari perpustakaan menghindari fans. _Coffee date_ bersamanya. Bahkan sedikit marah padanya. _Ini terlalu menakjubkan. Jika aku benar-benar sedang bermimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku!_

Mobil yang membawa kami berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan lima lantai. Kakashi menahan lenganku saat aku berniat turun, membuat jantungku berdegup ribuan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ponselmu?"

"Uh, ada apa dengan ponselku?"

"Berikan saja ponselmu padaku." Telapak tangan pria itu menghadap ke atas. Sambil menggigit bibir bawah aku memberikan ponselku padanya. Dia meraih benda itu, membukanya lalu memberikannya lagi padaku. " _Password?_ "

"Oh." Aku mengambil ponsel lipatku dan mengetik _password-_ nya. Saat benda itu kembali ke tangannya, dia mulai mengetik sesuatu dan selang beberapa detik kemudian sebuah lagu terdengar dari ponselnya.

 _Hooooly shiiiit… Kakashi memberikan nomornya padaku?_ _Benar-benar nomornya? Nomor pribadinya? Bukan nomor manajernya atau nomor siapapun itu? Air mata haru memaksa untuk keluar. Sialan, meski ini air mata bahagia, aku tidak ingin dia melihatku menangis seperti anak kecil yang diberikan sepeda atau beruang Teddy sebagai hadiah ulang tahun._

"Aku sangat menikmati hari ini," ujar Kakashi setelah mengembalikan ponsel lipatku.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Bagiku ini adalah hari yang luar biasa," sahutku dengan tatapan yang tak beralih dari wajahnya. Entah keberanian dari mana, aku pun mengecup pipinya. Kecupan singkat tapi cukup untuk membuat tubuhku panas dingin. _Aku tak peduli usianya berapa! Aku berhasil menciumnya, astaga!_

Aku mendengar tawa renyah dari pria itu yang kini membuka pintu di belakangku. "Maaf aku tidak turun mengantarmu. Kau tahu… siapa pun bisa melihat… kita."

"Oh, tapi orang-orang bisa saja menduga kalau aku hanya asisten pribadimu," gumamku menyadari penampilanku hari itu. Mengingat pelayan wanita tadi di kafe yang mengabaikanku, kurasa dia menduga seperti itu.

"Bagiku kau adalah teman kencanku hari ini. Teman kencan yang _cute, adorable,_ menyenangkan." Kakashi Hatake memakai suara bariton rendah itu lagi, membuat napasku tercekat di tenggorokan. " _Off you go, kitten._ "

…

 _Kitten_. Aku guling-guling di tempat tidur.

 _Cute._ Aku memegang kedua pipiku yang memanas.

 _Adorable._ Oh, Tuan Kakashi. Bukan aku yang _adorable_ melainkan dirimu. Bagaimana bisa pria sepertimu ada di dunia ini?

Aku membuka laci bufet dan menarik salah satu edisi majalah Esquire di mana dia menjadi _cover._ Aku memeluk majalah itu ke dadaku dan untuk hari ini… Tuan Kakashi, bolehkah aku kali ini tidak setuju dengan _quote Same Shit Different Day_ milikmu? Karena hari ini adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Glosarium** :

 _Macchiato_ : espresso yang ditambah sedikit susu ( _steam milk_ ) tanpa diaduk tapi terlihat seperti diendapkan di bagian atas espresso agar melapisinya. Ada dua macam jenis macchiato yaitu espresso macchiato dan latte macchiato.

 _Marocchino_ : dari Italia, terbuat dari espresso yang ditambah dengan sedikit susu buih dan coklat bubuk. Kopi ini memiliki rasa manis dan lembut.

 **POJOK REVIEW**

 _Pearl Jeevas_ : saya jg merasa kalau fic crackers lebih cocok ya haha. Nggak perlu mikir keras buat chap berikutnya. Thanks.

 _Yumehara_ : thanks.

 _Hvig:_ sama-sama. Thanks.

 _Ai Chwann_ : ini udah manis? Thanks.

 _Lady Violet_ : thank you.

 _KanonAiko_ : Aunty nanti jadi sider aja. Jangan gangguin mereka. Anw thanks ripyunya.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **5**

 _Rasa gugup belum hilang meski mobil yang kutumpangi memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang dipenuhi dengan rumpun begonia yang tertata rapi. Di dalam mobil aku menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, melirik wanita yang berdiri di luar dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. Tubuhku masih gemetar saat membuka pintu mobil namun tangan wanita itu menyentuh lembut pundakku, berusaha menenangkan diriku. Keds lusuhku menginjak lantai paving dan kini aku berdiri sambil menatap rumah kayu bercat putih di hadapanku._

" _Siapa namamu, sayang?"_

 _Seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan bertanya padaku. Aku menoleh pada Shizune-san, wanita yang membawaku ke rumah ini, dan dia mengangguk pelan._

" _Sa-Sakura Haruno," jawabku lirih sambil memainkan ujung kaosku._

" _Nama yang indah."_

" _Terima kasih," sahutku pelan. Kedua wanita itu kemudian kembali berbincang dan aku memilih untuk melihat sekeliling. Ruang tamu yang didominasi warna coklat dan hijau mengingatkanku akan hutan di belakang sekolah. Beberapa lukisan yang membuat kepalaku miring ke satu sisi, nampak tergantung di dinding. Ruangan ini terasa nyaman, tidak seperti tempat tinggalku sebelumnya. Aku lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan sekali lagi menemukan perasaan nyaman mengalir di dadaku. Dari sini aku mendengar samar-samar kedua wanita itu masih berbincang mengenai diriku._

" _Pengadilan telah memutuskan jika Sakura…"_

 _Saat aku kembali duduk di sebelah Shizune-san, wanita berambut coklat itu melihatku dengan sepasang mata coklat madunya yang menenangkan. "Kau suka?" Dia bertanya dan aku mengangguk. "Mulai saat ini kau tinggal bersamaku, Sakura. Kau tidak keberatan?"_

 _Aku mengedip pelan, ingatan-ingatan mengenai apa yang kualami di tempat tinggalku sebelumnya kembali berkelebat di kelopak mataku. Aku lalu menggeleng pelan. Wanita itu, yang kuketahui bernama Tsunade, tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu membawaku ke lantai dua, Shizune mengekori kami, sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Tsunade lalu membukanya dan menemukan satu hal yang membuat dadaku berdegup kencang._

 _Sebuah kamar._

 _Kamar dengan tempat tidur satu orang, sebuah bufet sederhana, lemari tak jauh dari pintu masuk serta laci ukuran besar di sebelahnya. Yang membuat kamar itu tampak menakjubkan adalah kertas dindingnya yang berwarna hijau dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran. Tanpa sadar bibirku menyunggingkan senyum. Rasa gugup yang sedari tadi melingkupiku pun perlahan menghilang._

" _Apakah ini…" Aku melangkah masuk, tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku._

" _Ya, Sakura. Ini adalah kamarmu."_

 _Aku menengadah pada Tsunade yang merangkul pundakku lalu melihat Shizune, wanita penyelamatku. Aku menyeringai seolah berkata pada Shizune, "Kamarku sendiri. Lemariku sendiri. Laciku sendiri." Dan wanita itu menanggapiku sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya._

" _Ini menakjubkan," ujarku dengan suara tercekat. Aku segera lari ke arah tempat tidur, naik ke atasnya dan melompat-lompat. Aku tidak peduli apa kata kedua wanita itu saat melihatku. Hei, ini adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh anak usia sembilan tahun!_

" _Kurasa dia menyukainya!" Terdengar tawa dari Shizune._

" _Dia anak yang manis. Kurasa kami bisa bekerja sama." Kali ini Tsunade yang berbicara._

 _Aku melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan segera memeluk kedua wanita itu. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih!" Aku mengucapkannya seperti merapal mantra._

 _Pukul lima sore, Shizune pun meninggalkan kami. Dia berjanji akan kembali di akhir pekan untuk mengunjungiku, begitu juga di pekan-pekan berikutnya. Saat mobil Shizune tak nampak lagi, Tsunade mengajakku membuat makan malam seraya menceritakan kisahnya sendiri padaku._

 _Tapi kenyamanan yang begitu menakjubkan ini seakan sirna begitu aku memasuki hari pertama di sekolah baruku. Entah bagaimana berita beredar dengan sangat cepat. Anak-anak di sekolah mengetahui bahwa diriku adalah seorang foster child—anak asuh—dan sejak hari itu mereka merundungku._

 _Ini adalah hari kelima beberapa anak merundungku dengan meletakkan sisa-sisa permen karet di tasku, melemparku dengan bola saat pelajaran olahraga atau menghinaku secara verbal. Aku pulang berjalan kaki menuju rumah, menyapukan jemariku pada pagar-pagar kawat sambil menarik napas panjang. Aku mengusap pipiku yang basah oleh air mata dan bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Apakah salah menjadi seorang anak asuh? Bukan keinginanku ayahku sekarang dipenjara karena narkoba. Bukan mauku ibuku tidak becus merawatku dan kini berakhir di pengadilan dengan keputusan tak bisa lagi mendapat hak asuh. Semua anak ingin terlahir dalam keluarga yang sempurna. Yang penuh canda tawa dan menikmati makanan enak._

 _Tapi saat kulihat wajah penuh senyum dari Tsunade dan tawa hangat dari Shizune yang menungguku pulang sekolah di hari Jumat, kesedihanku sirna seketika. Aku beruntung dipertemukan dengan dua wanita ini. Dua wanita yang bekerja keras mengembalikan rasa percaya diriku, mengembalikan diriku yang hilang._

…

Ponselku meneriakkan alarm membuatku bangun dengan menggeragap. Aku segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan seketika aku mendengar suara robekan kertas. Mataku membeliak saat menyadari jika semalam aku membawa tidur majalah Esquiere. Kuangkat telapak tangan dan aku pun memaki pelan saat menemukan sampul majalah itu robek. Aargh, majalah edisi terbatas yang kubeli setelah menabung selama dua bulan pada akhirnya robek juga. Sial!

Aku menyimpan majalah itu kembali ke laci bufet sambil menyerot hidung dan bergerak pelan menuju kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian aku keluar, memakai kemeja flanel biru _navy_ di atas kaos putih bertuliskan I Love Konoha—norak? _I don't give a shit—jeans_ hitam, dan keds hitam. Aku mengikat ekor kuda rambut merah mudaku. Menyampirkan ranselku di salah satu pundakku, aku menapaki beberapa anak tangga untuk membuka pintu tempat tinggalku. Anak tangga? Yup, aku tinggal di _basement_ yang tidak digunakan oleh pemilik gedung. Sekali lagi kau tidak salah baca. Aku memang tinggal di salah satu _basement_ bangunan itu. _Basement_ itu tidak terlalu luas dan kata pemilik gedung, daripada tidak terpakai, lebih baik disewakan. Kebetulan harga sewanya cocok, jadi aku mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang. _Tanpa pikir panjang._ Sekali lagi itu benar. Saking murahnya, aku tidak mendapatkan air hangat. Haha. Ironis. Tapi tidak mengapa. Yang penting aku masih bisa mandi. Selalu melihat sisi positif dari semuanya, begitu kata Tsunade.

Aku ada kelas pukul sembilan pagi. Waktu menunjuk pukul setengah sembilan jadi aku masih punya waktu setengah jam. Berjalan kaki menuju kafe Army untuk memesan espresso, ponselku bergetar. Aku membukanya.

 _ **Good morning.**_

Pesan dari seseorang bernama K. _K?_ Aku mengernyit. _Aku tidak punya teman bernama K. Apa ini seperti nama K di film Men In Black?_ Aku lalu membalas pesan itu.

 _Siapa?_

Aku mendorong pintu kafe Army dan mengambil antrian di bagian kopi. Ponselku kembali bergetar.

 _ **Ouch, hatiku sakit sekali kau melupakanku begitu saja *pout***_

Alisku terangkat. _Apa semalam aku mabuk, ya? Hingga menyimpan nama orang yang tak kukenal di ponselku_. Antrianku maju beberapa langkah. Aku kembali mengetik di ponsel.

 _Namamu inisial K. Aku tak punya teman bernama K._

 _Please, siapa ini?_

Aku tiba di depan kasir. Ponselku bergetar kembali.

 _ **My bad. Sorry. Ska vi fika? Remember?**_

Hm, kalimat itu terdengar tidak asing. Di mana aku pernah mendengarnya? Ow, _shit_.

"Anda ingin pesan apa, Nona?"

 _Shit, shit, shit_. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa kalau… aku mengetik kembali.

 _Kakashi? As in Kakashi Hatake? The most handsome man in the world that will make women shaking like a jelly?_

"Hei, cepatlah sedikit! Bukan hanya kau yang ingin minum kopi, Nona!"

Aku mendesis pada pria di belakangku membuatnya terdiam. Nah, aku menggeleng lalu menghapus kalimat tadi.

 _Kakashi?_

"Espresso satu." Aku segera membayar segelas espresso milikku lalu keluar dari Army dan berjalan kaki menuju kampus. Mataku terus menatap layar ponsel, menyesap kopi, dan saat logo amplop muncul, aku segera membukanya, membuat senyumanku melebar di pagi itu.

 _ **Yep. You got it right. How's your morning, kitten?**_

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **FYI:** Usia Sakura di sini adalah 19 tahun. Tidak _jailbait_ dan juga belum begitu dewasa. Lalu percakapan Sakura dan Kakashi lewat pesan akan berformat seperti di atas. Kakashi ( **Bold** , _Italic_ ) dan Sakura ( _italic_ ). Bagi yang menanyakan usia Kakashi _? Clue: 30 tahun ke atas_. Haha. Bagi yang mencari konflik? Tenang, kita dalam perjalanan. Tapi karena ini fic ringan jadi konfliknya ringan-ringan saja. _Stay with me, 'kay?_

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **6**

 _Okay._ Aku menarik napas panjang melalui hidung dan menghembuskannya perlahan melalui mulut. _Let me get this straight._ Aku berusaha menjernihkan isi kepalaku agar bisa berpikir tenang. Aku bertemu dengan aktor terkenal, Kakashi Hatake, sekitar dua hari lalu di kafe tempatku bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang penyanyi yang berlanjut dengan saling bertukar nomor ponsel, lebih tepatnya dia menyimpan nomornya sendiri di ponselku. Setelah berpikir lama dengan mengesampingkan otak _fangirl-_ ku, _finally I was like… what the hell?_ Sepertinya aku tak punya alasan logis kenapa dan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, mungkin semesta dari sembilan alam— _Nine Realms_ seperti yang muncul di film Thor—telah bekerja sama memberiku setitik keberuntungan untuk menjalani hari-hari kuliah di perantauan.

Tapi sekali lagi, kenapa aku? Aku tidak memiliki tubuh semampai, tulang pipi yang tinggi, hidung mungil atau kulit selembut krim atau rambut panjang tergerai seperti ombak berlarian menuju bibir pantai. Sebaliknya, tubuhku mungil, wajahku agak bulat di bagian pipi dan jidatku lebar—Ino biasa memanggilku Jidat Lebar, katanya jidatku bisa dipakai main bola—serta kulitku yang pucat. Jika aku harus mengambil _selfie,_ aku yakin satu aplikasi itu harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mengubahku, hahaha.

Lalu aku terkesiap. Aku memukul-mukul sisi kanan kepalaku sambil memaki pelan. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Haruno? Dasar kau mesum!_ Kenapa aku langsung menyimpulkan jika Kakashi tertarik padaku… umm, tertarik dalam arti… kau tahu. Akh, aku tak ingin menjelaskannya karena apa yang ada di kepalaku saat ini bisa jadi salah besar. Mungkin saja Kakashi tertarik untuk berteman denganku. Atau mungkin dia sedang bosan dan memilih santai sejenak di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Konoha dengan segala aktivitasnya. Aku sadar dengan reaksiku dua hari lalu adalah hal yang wajar saat fans bertemu idolanya.

Aku membuang gelas espresso ke tempat sampah dan melewati koridor kampus. Tak ada seorang pun yang peduli atau menyadari keberadaanku. Aku bahkan menunduk untuk melihat keds bututku. _Yep, I'm still here; aku belum menghilang._ Tapi aku menyukainya. Seseorang pernah berkata padaku jika aku memiliki wajah yang mudah dilupakan. Tidak akan dilirik dua kali atau kau tak bisa membedakan mana diriku mana tembok. Bagus. Diperhatikan atau menarik perhatian hanya membawa masalah padaku di masa lalu. _Karena itu_ … Aku memasuki ruang kuliah. _Saat Kakashi melihatku di kafe malam itu…_ Aku mengambil duduk di barisan tengah. _Perasaanku campur aduk._ Di satu sisi aku senang dia menyadari keberadaanku—aku 19 tahun, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?—namun di sisi lain, aku was-was akan menarik masalah. _Semoga saja tidak._

Ponsel lipatku bergetar. Aku mengeluarkannya dari saku _jeans_ dan membaca pesan dari Kakashi yang membuatku tersedak salivaku sendiri.

 _ **Have a nice day, kitten ;)**_

…

Aku tidak memiliki kelas lagi setelah pukul dua siang jadi aku segera meninggalkan kampus menuju kota. Aku mengantri di kafe favoritku dan 20 menit kemudian aku sudah duduk di taman kota, pada sisi kolam yang berbentuk oktagonal, tetes-tetes air memercik di setiap kaki yang duduk di sekeliling kolam, mengalir dari bibir putri duyung bertubuh gemuk. Aku mengeluarkan kantong kertas dari ranselku dan menarik _burger_ serta air mineral sebagai makan siang. Di antara suara percikan di belakang dan jeritan keramaian kota yang perlahan menghilang, aku menikmati makan siang dengan tenang. Dari sini aku mengagumi bangunan-bangunan tua yang nampak terang hari ini.

Tapi semuanya buyar saat orang-orang di sekelilingku tiba-tiba berdiri, berbisik, lalu bergerak menuju satu titik tertentu. Beberapa wanita memekik tertahan. Remaja-remaja menjerit pelan. Penasaran, aku mengikuti arah langkah mereka dan berhenti tak jauh dari danau buatan yang terletak di tengah taman. Orang-orang nampak berkerumun mengelilingi tiga buah mobil _trailer_ yang terparkir di sana. Melihat orang-orang yang keluar dari _trailer_ nampak membawa kamera, alisku terangkat.

"Ada syuting?" Aku bertanya pada siapapun yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kurasa begitu. Kakashi Hatake ada di kota ini," jawab seorang wanita, mungkin usianya beberapa tahun di atasku, dengan nada suara penuh damba.

 _Ah._ Aku tersenyum. Jadi tempat ini adalah salah satu lokasi pengambilan gambar.

"Itu dia!" seru wanita di sebelahku sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu _trailer_ di mana seorang pria rambut perak melangkah turun. Sontak spesimen perempuan yang ada di sekitarku mendesah penuh impian, berbisik malu, dan mulai mengambil gambar melalui kamera ponsel.

Pria itu berdiri di sana dan harus kuakui dia tampak sangat atraktif dalam jaket hijau _navy_ yang membungkus pundak lebarnya. _Kapan sih pria itu tidak nampak atraktif?_ Dia berjalan dengan langkah panjang, kakinya menyentuh lembut paving di bawahnya. Jemari panjangnya menyapu rambut peraknya yang justru malah kembali ke tempatnya semula—sisi kanan dahinya—sesaat setelah tangannya melewatinya. Cahaya mentari membuat kulit pucatnya seolah berpendar. Tulang pipi yang tinggi begitu sempurna membingkai wajahnya, dan bibirnya yang merah muda membentuk senyuman. Kedua matanya, yang normalnya berwarna abu-abu terang, sekarang nampak seperti _baby blue_ saat tertimpa sinar mentari, seolah meneriakkan emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya. _Well, mungkin dia sedang mendalami karakternya._

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tanganku bergerak seolah ingin menjangkaunya tapi aku susah payah menahannya. _Haha, jika kau menyentuhnya di depan publik, Sakura, kau akan menjadi ranting tipis yang diinjak-injak oleh fans-nya._ Tubuhku gemetar membayangkannya. Aku memerhatikan bagaimana Kakashi bergerak dengan elegan, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya, seperti perpaduan antara seorang prajurit dan sebuah kelembutan yang membuat jantungku berdetak berkali lipat. Dan seketika, Kakashi berbalik. Sepasang mata miliknya menatapku. Aku yang berdiri di antara kerumunan orang yang tak bisa mendekatinya karena adanya pita pembatas, terkunci oleh tatapannya. Sebuah seringai bermain di wajahnya membuat sekujur tubuhku dialiri kehangatan.

" _Hello, there."_

Aku tak sadar kalau kini dia berdiri tegak di depanku, membuatku mengerjap-ngerjap tak terkendali. Dia berbicara padaku? Aku menoleh kiri dan kanan dan menyadari jika Kakashi benar-benar berbicara padaku. _Pull yourself together, Sakura!_ "Ha-halo." Aku tergagap. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa dia berdiri begitu dekat dengan seringai menawan itu?_ Aku panik.

"Jadi kau ada di sini," ujar Kakashi pelan. Aku mendengar orang-orang di sekelilingku terkesiap dan bisa kurasakan tatapan mereka seolah ingin mencabik-cabikku. _Oh, apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi?_

"Mm, uh, yeah…" Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku pada keds hitam butut yang sedang kupakai, berusaha menahan rasa panas yang mengalir dari leher, wajah hingga telingaku. _Kumohon berhenti, Kakashi. This is not good. This is not good._ Dan salah satu jemari Kakashi menyapu sudut bibirku. _Oke, ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang seharusnya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini!_

"Ada minyak. Kau makan _burger_ hari ini?"

Aku menengadah padanya dan meneguk salivaku. _Those eyes should be illegal. Really._ Tapi aku segera mengendalikan diri dan dengan sorot mata memohon aku memintanya agar menghentikan ini. Jika tadi setiap tatapan yang ada di sekelilingku ingin mencabikku, maka kini tatapan-tatapan itu berubah ingin mencincangku, memasukkan potongan-potongan tubuhku ke dalam karung lalu membuangnya ke palung Mariana. Lalu punggung Kakashi menegak, tangannya menjauh dari wajahku. Dia menatap sekeliling dan seolah lupa bahwa aku ada di sana, dia berseru.

" _Ladies,_ aku ingin kalian berjejer rapi. Siapa yang ingin mengambil gambarku?" Orang-orang selain kru melompat kegirangan. "Sekalian kita adakan _high five, yeah_!"

Dan aku? Aku memilih mundur dari kerumunan, menggunakan bahuku untuk membuka jalan di antara para wanita dan remaja yang bergerak maju. Aku kembali ke kolam air mancur, menatap bungkusan makan siangku yang terkoyak. _Oh, well… burger-ku yang malang. Air mineralku tersayang…_ Dan ponselku kembali bergetar. Aku menarik napas panjang mengetahui identitas si pengirim pesan. K.

 _ **Hotel Carlyle. 9 pm. Tunggu di lobi.**_

Aku memijat-mijat daerah di antara kedua alisku sambil mendesah.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Nggak usah takut, nggak usah malu, nggak usah gengsi buat Review, Follow, atau Fave ^^. I don't bite, really.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive cruiticisms and suggestions.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **7**

"Hotel Carlyle tidak tua," kata Ino saat aku bertanya padanya mengenai hotel itu. Aku belum pernah ke sana jadi tak ada salahnya bertanya lebih dulu 'kan? _Mungkin aku harus jadi cleaning service dulu biar bisa masuk ke sana, hahaha._ "Hotel itu klasik. _In every possible way._ Mick Jagger dan Paul McCartney masih sering ke sana. Brangelina juga masih mendatanginya."

"Brangelina?" Aku mengernyit. _Nama aneh apa itu? Memangnya ada orang dengan nama seperti itu?_

" _Oh. My. Gosh._ " Ino berujar dengan penuh drama sambil mengayun-ayunkan jemari lentiknya. "Brad Pitt dan Angelina Jolie disingkat jadi Brangelina. Itu pas mereka masih bersama." Ino mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku. "Kau tinggal di gua mana, sih?"

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. Aku tahu kedua selebriti itu tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka punya nama panggilan. Ino lalu bercerita siapa saja yang pernah menginap di Carlyle seperti Pangeran William dan Kate Middleton, George Clooney, Naomi Campbell, Vera Wang dan Sofia Coppola. Mendengarnya, aku seperti… _wow, aku tahu nama-nama itu tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu Brangelina ya?_

Ino lalu memainkan rambut pirangnya. Bibirnya yang _glossy_ lalu berujar, "Orang-orang yang menginap di sana berkata kalau rasanya seperti rumah keluarga, dan itu benar. Saat kau memasuki satu tempat dan bisa berkata 'hai' pada semua orang yang kau temui, itu sungguh luar biasa. Omong-omong kenapa kau bertanya tentang hotel itu?"

"Um, aku ingin tahu jika ada lowongan kerja di sana," ujarku bohong.

"Oh, pasti ada. _Cleaning service_ selalu buka," sahut Ino dengan santai sebelum mengambil _selfie_ sekali lagi dan aku langsung kabur secepat mungkin.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di lobi Hotel Carlyle, menatap bayanganku yang memantul di lantai coklat. Ada banyak bunga di setiap pot besar, didominasi warna kuning, oranye, putih dan merah muda. Meja-meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani menyeimbangkan warna. Kandelar menggantung di langit-langit menyorotkan cahaya kuning keemasan. Kertas-kertas dinding berwarna merah marun dan coklat. Luar biasa. _So vintage, so classy._

Aku memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sembari bersandar pada dinding, sesekali mengecek ponselku untuk melihat jam. _Kurang lima menit jam sembilan malam_. Aku segera mengirim pesan pada Kakashi.

 _Aku sudah tiba._

Aku memasukkan ponsel kembali ke saku _jeans._ Sesekali aku tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapaku dengan mengatakan 'hai' atau 'halo'. _Jadi benar apa kata Ino. Aku baru pertama kali ke sini tapi kehangatan hotel ini dan orang-orang di dalamnya begitu terasa. Wait a minute…_ Aku memicing pada sosok wanita yang baru saja keluar dari lift. _Holy shit! Bukankah itu Yukie Fujikaze?!_

Untuk sesaat aku terpana menatapnya. Nona Fujikaze memakai gaunmusim semi biru _navy off shoulder_ , memperlihatkan kulit ivory-nya yang lembut. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang bergelombang diurai menutupi punggungnya. Bibirnya yang penuh dipoles lipstik berwarna _pink nude_. Sepasang mata birunya bersinar saat melewati lobi dengan begitu anggun. _Oh God, Picasso pasti menangis melihat kreasi Tuhan melalui Yukie Fujikaze._ Dan saat wanita itu tersenyum? Tiap warna seolah menyatu membentuk spektrum di segala arah, mencari-cari kanvas yang tak tersentuh untuk segera meninggalkan jejak. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat wanita itu. Nona Fujikaze tidak membutuhkan kanvas atau kuas, karena hanya dengan menyapukan jarinya saja dia telah menciptakan warna-warni kehidupan.

Saking terpesonanya, aku terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum dengan panik mencari-cari alat tulis dan kertas. _Pulpen, pensil, kertas, apapun itu. Aku mau tanda tangannya!_ Tapi melihat dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, aku tidak memedulikan apapun lagi dan segera berlari mengejarnya sambil berseru. "Nona Fujikaze! Nona Fujikaze! Aku adalah fans beratmu! Apa aku boleh minta tanda tangan?!"

Semua kepala yang mengelilingi wanita itu seketika menoleh padaku. Dua pria yang ukuran tubuhnya sebesar kulkas tiga pintu langsung menghalangiku dan aku hanya meringis pelan sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku setinggi dada, menunjukkan bahwa aku bukanlah orang berbahaya, bahwa aku hanyalah seorang fans yang ingin minta tanda tangan artis idolanya. Kulirik Nona Fujikaze yang berbisik pada orang-orang itu. Tak lama wanita itu berdiri di depanku dengan senyum _colgate-_ nya.

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa melihatmu di sini!" ujarku dengan napas tertahan. "Kau salah satu artis favoritku! Aku sangat menyukai peranmu sebagai putri dari Negara Salju! Kau menginspirasiku. Boleh aku minta tanda tangan?" Tanganku terulur dan telapak tanganku menghadap ke atas. Aku tidak menemukan secarik kertas dan alat tulis jadi aku hanya menyodorkan itu.

"Siapa namamu, hm?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno!" jawabku antusias saat wanita itu meminta sesuatu dari pengawalnya. Pulpen. Tapi dia tidak menandatangani telapak tanganku. Dengan santai dia menulis di jidatku. Yep, di jidatku. Tapi tidak masalah bagiku. Bagi artis sekaliber Nona Fujikaze, menyempatkan diri untuk melayani satu fans sepertiku saja itu sudah luar biasa. "Terima kasih, Nona Fujikaze! Sukses selalu! Tuhan memberkatimu!"

Orang-orang yang membawa Nona Fujikaze segera menghilang dari pandangan. Aku masih melambai, tak percaya dengan apa yang kualami hari ini saat sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Nona Haruno?"

Aku berbalik dan menemukan seorang wanita rambut merah tembaga berdiri menatapku dengan alis terangkat tinggi dan salah satu sudut bibirnya berkedut pelan. "Ye-yeah?"

"Ikut aku."

 _Huh, apa-apaan itu? Aku seperti seorang kriminal yang digelandang menuju kantor polisi._ "Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu? Aku tidak mengenalmu, mungkin saja kau adalah penculik."

"Aku Mei, asisten pribadi Kakashi Hatake. Dia sudah mengirim pesan ke ponselmu tapi karena kau tak kunjung datang jadi aku dikirim untuk mengecekmu. Kurasa…" Dia melirik ke arah pintu di mana Nona Fujikaze tadi keluar dan aku langsung tahu apa maksud lirikannya. _Apa dia dari tadi berdiri di sana dan melihatku? Kurasa itu benar._ "… kau cukup bersenang-senang di bawah sini."

Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. _Uh, dingin sekali. Cara bicaranya seperti robot._ "Maafkan aku. Aku lupa mengecek… maksudku, aku uh, tadi ketemu dengan…"

"Aku tahu," potong wanita itu cepat. "Siapapun yang bertemu dengan wanita itu akan bereaksi sama. _C'mon._ Kakashi sudah menunggumu."

…

Kamar yang kumasuki terlihat seperti sampul majalah. Aku bahkan takut untuk duduk, berjaga-jaga jika nantinya sampul itu akan kusut atau aku menumpahkan sesuatu di atasnya. Kamar itu sangat besar hingga membuatku sedikit tak nyaman. _Mungkin karena aku terbiasa berada di ruangan kecil jadi yah…_ Kulihat sofa berwarna krem dengan bordiran hijau sutera yang pastinya butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya. Lantainya dipoles mengkilap, gelap dan tanpa noda. _Tentu saja, Sakura! Ini hotel terkenal! Hotel elit!_ Vas bunga yang dipenuhi mawar oranye menghias meja kaca. Tirai-tirai berwarna kecoklatan, tampak sempurna bersentuhan dengan cat kuning gading.

Aku masih berdiri di tengah ruangan saat pintu lain di kamar itu terbuka dan Kakashi keluar. Aku menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja rahangku sudah menyentuh lantai. Malam itu Kakashi memakai kaos biru muda, membungkus pundak lebar dan dada bidangnya. _Eh, mungkin kalau aku menggantung di bisepnya, dia bisa mengangkatku hahaha._ _Jeans_ biru lusuh berlubang di kedua lutut, menggantung di pinggulnya yang ramping. _Owh, every women in this world might have killed to see what's underneath the jeans, though._ Aku menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan tawa mengetahui bahwa aku adalah salah satu gadis yang beruntung itu! _Dan dia tidak pakai alas kaki!_ Yep, Kakashi tidak mengenakan alas kaki sama sekali di kamar ini. Suatu pemandangan indah yang sangat langka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku masih menatap jari-jari kakinya saat Kakashi sekali lagi bertanya padaku, membuatku menengadah. "Huh? Oh yeah, apa pertanyaanmu tadi?" Aku _mengumpulkan rahangku yang tadi jatuh ke lantai_ dan melihat Kakashi tertawa kecil. Dia lalu membawaku menyeberangi ruangan dan menemukan satu tempat yang tampaknya seperti dapur. _Oh, ini memang dapur._ Aku melihat Kakashi yang tersenyum.

"Aku selalu meminta kamar yang memiliki dapur pribadi karena aku senang memasak." Pria itu memutari konter, mengambil ketel lalu memanaskan air. "Duduklah."

Dengan canggung aku duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan menatapnya takjub. Kurang apa lagi pria ini? Tampan, ramah, kaya, terkenal, jago memasak. _Sempurna._ Aku memainkan ujung kaosku."Apa kau baru pertama kali ke hotel ini?"

" _Nope,_ " ujarnya panjang hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'pop' pada huruf p.

"Jadi ini bukan pertama kali kau ke Konoha?" tanyaku lagi sambil menatap bayangan abs-nya yang tercetak di kaosnya. Aku menggigit bibir. _Dia memang atraktif. Sangat-sangat atraktif. Tapi kenapa pria jenis ini tertarik padaku?_

Kakashi menggeleng. Begitu air mendidih dia langsung mematikan kompor. "Kopi?"

"Mhmm," anggukku. "Apa kau tahu kalau Yukie Fujikaze ada di hotel ini?"

"Tentu saja. _She's my co-star_ untuk proyek kali ini. Krim atau gula?"

"Oh," jawabku sambil mengangguk lagi. Pantas Nona Fujikaze ada di kota ini. "Krim saja."

Kakashi lalu meletakkan dua cangkir kopi. Satu untukku satu untuknya. "Dan apa dia yang melakukan itu padamu?" Dia menunjuk dahiku dan aku sadar jika Nona Fujikaze tadi menulis di sana.

"Oh! Ya Tuhan, aku lupa! Aku memang bertemu dengannya tadi. Aku mau minta tanda tangannya tapi aku bingung di mana menyimpan kertas dan-dan…" _Kau meracau lagi, Sakura. Bagus._ Tapi Kakashi justru tertawa keras membuatku mengerjap. _"What?_ Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak, Sakura." Dia kembali tertawa. _Oh God, aku rela mendengarkan tawanya seharian. Tawanya seperti musik di telingaku._ "Tapi dahimu, apa kau tahu apa yang dia tulis?"

"Apa? Apa?" seruku. "Dia tidak menulis sesuatu yang membuatku tampak bodoh 'kan?"

Lengan Kakashi lalu terjulur dengan telunjuk menyapu dahiku. Dia berkata sambil bertopang dagu, " _NICE TRY, FOREHEAD._ "

Dadaku mencelos. " _Not funny_ , Kakashi."

"Dia memang menulis seperti itu." Kakashi lalu berdiri untuk mengambil gelas aluminium agar aku bisa bercermin. Kalimat yang disebut Kakashi tertulis jelas di sana. Aku berdecak pelan. Pantas saja Mei, asisten pribadi Kakashi, nampak berusaha menahan tawa saat bertemu denganku di lobi tadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tertawa saat aku datang pertama kali ke sini?" Aku mengerutkan hidung.

"Aku ingin tertawa. Tapi tidak hingga kita menikmati kopi lebih dulu," ujarnya dengan seringai menawan membuat perutku semakin bergejolak. _Apa ruangan ini semakin panas ya?_

"Tunggu di sini." Kakashi berdiri, meninggalkan dapur dan beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah tas kertas berwarna putih dan merah marun. Diletakkannya benda itu ke atas meja. "Bukalah."

"Apa ini?" Aku menatap benda itu, merasa ragu untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau akan tahu saat membukanya." Kakashi berdehem sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, membuat otot-otot bisepnya bertonjolan. Tidak ingin terdistraksi lebih jauh lagi, aku menarik tas kertas tersebut ke arahku dan membukanya.

Terdapat kotak putih kecil di dalamnya dengan gambar ponsel keluaran terbaru. Kotak itu terasa berat, pertanda memang ada isinya. " _Smartphone?"_ Aku menatap kotak di tanganku namun belum berani membukanya.

"Untukmu."

"Untukku?" Suaraku berubah lirih. Bukan, bukan karena aku sedih atau terharu seperti anak kecil mendapat hadiah di hari kelulusan sekolah dasar. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain yang masih sulit untuk kujelaskan. Aku menengadah pada Kakashi dan menemukan sepasang mata abu-abunya nampak berkilat penuh arti. "Benar-benar untukku?"

"Ya, kau dengar aku. Itu untukmu," sahutnya dengan menggunakan suara bariton rendah itu lagi.

"Tapi…" Aku menggenggam kotak kecil itu agak lama sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah pria rambut perak itu. " _I can't_." Kedua tanganku kembali berada di bawah meja, menggenggam jemariku dengan gugup, pandanganku tertunduk. _Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memberikan benda mahal itu untukku?_ Kudengar pria itu terdiam sebelum menarik napas panjang yang sepertinya sedari tadi ditahannya. Aku mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya sekali lagi, mencari-cari jawaban atas berbagai pertanyaan yang mengisi kepalaku sejak tadi pagi, berharap aku bisa menemukannya di raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukan ini." Bibir tipis Kakashi membentuk sebuah senyuman meski kegugupan terpancar jelas di matanya. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya."

" _Shoot,_ " ujarku singkat sambil meneguk ludah.

"Apa kau tahu istilah Sugar Daddy?"

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Tinggalkan jejak, pals!

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **8**

Aku berkedip sekali saat menatap Kakashi, diam-diam mengagumi tulang pipinya yang tinggi, sebelum berkata ragu, "Aku pernah mendengarnya, entah di mana, tapi aku tidak tahu artinya apa." Punggung Kakashi menegak dan dia menatapku langsung. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapannya yang membuat tubuhku bergetar. _Oh God, matanya sungguh menawan!_

"Seorang pria yang bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan." Kakashi berbicara dengan tenang.

"Apapun?" Dahiku mengernyit.

"Apapun," jawab Kakashi sambil menyeringai membuat aku harus berpegangan erat pada tepi meja. "Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu… merah."

 _Apa wajahku sejelas itu, ya? Apa dia tahu kalau sekarang aku menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak layaknya seorang fangirl?_

"Aku… baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil tertawa. " _Go on about Sugar Daddy._ "

"Seorang Sugar Daddy tidak akan keberatan menghabiskan uang demi kekasihnya, _a mistress, girlfriend or boyfriend._ " Kakashi terus berbicara, tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajahku yang membuatku harus menarik napas panjang beberapa kali dengan sangat pelan. _Saaaangat pelan._ "Aku melihatmu pertama kali di kafe saat kau bernyanyi malam itu. Yang ada di kepalaku saat itu?" Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya ke atas meja dan tubuhnya condong ke arahku. "Aku ingin kau bernyanyi hanya untukku. Aku ingin tatapan mata itu tertuju hanya padaku. Aku ingin kau hanya melemparkan senyuman itu ke arahku. Aku ingin membungkusmu dengan kertas kado paling indah, mengikat pita di lehermu lalu memasukkanmu ke saku bajuku. Saat tak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan, aku ingin goresan tanganmu hanya menggambar wajahku."

Sampai di sini Kakashi berhenti. Kerongkonganku tiba-tiba kering, tenggorokanku terasa menyempit membuatku sulit untuk menarik napas. Kalimat itu terasa mengerikan bagiku tapi karena keluar dari bibir indah Kakashi, aku seolah tak keberatan. _Seorang Kakashi posesif padaku? Siapa yang menyangka?_

"Tapi kenapa?" Suaraku berubah serak. Aku ingin meneguk kopi tapi aku sadar kopi tak akan menghilangkan rasa gugup yang semakin menjalar ke setiap urat syarafku.

"Kau atraktif. Kau manis. _Adorable._ Kau adalah fansku. Dan yang paling penting…" Kakashi menekuk satu jemari, berhitung. Saat ibu jarinya menekuk, dia berhenti secara dramatis. "Kau butuh uang."

Aku ingin membuka mulut lagi tapi telunjuk pria itu menghentikanku.

"Aku ingin menjadi Sugar Daddy-mu. Aku bisa menyediakan kebutuhanmu. Sebutkan saja. Tagihan listrik? Tv? Sofa baru?" Kakashi melirik ponsel di atas meja. "Ponsel keluaran terbaru? Apartemen? Perjalanan ke luar negeri?" Sudut bibirnya lalu tertarik ke satu sisi, sepasang mata abu-abunya kembali mengunci mata hijauku. "Atau _sneaker_ baru?"

Aku membayangkan semua yang dikatakannya. Mataku berkilat. Alam bawah sadarku mulai bermain-main. Aku yang membawa berkantong-kantong belanjaan, keluar masuk dari satu toko mahal ke toko mahal lainnya. Aku yang memakai sepatu baru. Aku yang tak perlu susah payah membayar tagihan sana-sini.

"Dan kau tak perlu bekerja. Biarkan aku yang menyediakan semuanya."

Suara bariton Kakashi mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Aku menggeleng keras. _Dia pasti meminta sesuatu dariku. Jika dia berani memberikan apa yang kuinginkan, dia pasti meminta timbal balik._ Aku meraih cangkir kopi, meneguknya sekali. Suaraku terdengar bergetar saat bertanya, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Pundak Kakashi tiba-tiba berubah kaku. _Owh, apa aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah?_

"Seks?"

Aku terkesiap, merasakan udara semakin sulit untuk kuhirup. _OhGodohGodohGod! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

"Hei, Sakura, tenanglah!"

Tanganku mengipas-ngipas wajahku yang kepanasan. Saat melihat Kakashi tertawa dengan santai, tubuh bersandar pada punggung kursi, aku menarik napas panjang.

"Dengarkan aku." Kakashi masih setengah tertawa. " _Sex is off the card._ " _Thank God!_ "Aku pria yang sibuk. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk kencan konvensional. Jadi tenanglah."

Kakiku bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah meja. "Bagaimana dengan…" Aku menunjuk bibir dan pipiku. Kakashi lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Itu bukan ranahku untuk memberitahumu. Jika kau menerima tawaran ini, kau yang harus membuat batasan dan memberitahukannya padaku. Kau bahkan bisa menulisnya, menandatanganinya. Aku bisa menyediakan pengacara untuk memastikannya. Aku tidak memaksamu, Sakura. Aku menyerahkannya sepenuhnya padamu. Aku senang jika kau menerimanya. Jika tidak, bagiku tidak masalah."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah, berpikir. Usiaku 19 tahun. Apa yang ditawarkan Kakashi lebih dari sekedar menggiurkan. _Berapa lagi usianya? Oh, 36 tahun._ Dia tak ada masalah dengan uang. Tak melibatkan seks. Menyerahkan semua keputusan di tanganku. Aku berdehem. "Aku…"

"Tak perlu kau jawab sekarang, Sakura. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Aku tidak akan menuntut," potong Kakashi cepat membuat diriku merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Kuberi waktu dua hari untuk memikirkan tawaranku. Apa itu cukup? Atau kurang?"

Aku menarik tanganku dari bawah meja, mengulurkannya pada tangan Kakashi untuk menyentuhnya lembut. _So soft so delicate._ Aku menyelipkan telunjukku di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk miliknya, membuat genggamannya seketika mengerat di jariku. "Itu sudah cukup," ujarku akhirnya dengan tersenyum. Aku menatap pria rambut perak itu dengan dada bertalu-talu sebelum melepas tangannya.

Aku menenggak kopi hingga habis, beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Kakashi berjalan di belakangku sambil berbicara, "Mei akan memesan _grab car_ untukmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu turun."

Aku berbalik menghadapnya dengan kedua tanganku berada di saku _hoodie._ "Aw, _it's okay, Mister Hatake_. Aku yakin manajermu tidak ingin berita aneh-aneh muncul di kolom gosip," seringaiku.

Kakashi membuka pintu untukku. Mei, sang asisten pribadi pria itu telah menunggu di koridor. "Dua hari lagi."

Aku menengadah pada pria rambut perak itu. Tatapan matanya nampak maskulin dan _lagi lagi, sial!_ membuat lututku bergetar. "Mm. Dua hari lagi. Aah…" Aku berseru kecil, terkejut, saat Kakashi meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya yang besar di punggung bawahku, tepat di atas garis celana _jeans-_ ku lalu membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku menunggumu," bisiknya dengan nada yang membuat napasku tinggal satu-satu. Kakashi tidak melepasku sebelum aku mengangguk untuk mengkonfirmasi kata-katanya. Aku begitu malu mengetahui jika Mei yang berdiri di luar tentu saja melihat jelas kami berdua.

Kakashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuatnya nampak kekanak-kanakan lalu tertawa. Aku berbalik untuk meninggalkannya dan memohon berkali-kali dalam hati agar kakiku sanggup membawaku keluar dari hotel.

…

Dua hari kemudian, aku tengah berdiri di koridor, di depan kamar milik Kakashi Hatake, dengan ransel yang membawa sebuah map berisikan selembar kertas perjanjian.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Uchiha Marlina: udah apdet.

KanonAiko: udah jelas dengan sugar daddy, aunty?

Pollux: haha, gomen, saya yang error. itu nggak sengaja sebenarnya. udah diedit kok. thanks udah nunjukin kesalahannya ya.

zeedezly. clalucindtha: we'll see yeah

annis874: udah apdet lagi.

Ash Shey: ringannya akan tetap dipertahankan. thanks ^^

Dan untuk yang fav-fol, thanks.

Tinggalkan jejak, pals!

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura, Swearing** _ **,**_ **Praise!Kink (jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **9**

Dua hari kemudian, setelah menghabiskan dua jam di kafe tempatku bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi, aku kembali ke hotel Carlyle untuk menemui pria rambut perak itu. Cukup lama aku berdiri di koridor. Pintu tak kunjung membuka dan lagi, aku mengirim pesan pada Kakashi. Aku menghela napas. Kedsku mulai mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dan aku menertawai diriku sendiri. _Apa yang kulakukan? Seolah aku begitu putus asanya menemui pria itu. Seperti seorang pacar yang meminta kejelasan karena diputuskan sepihak. Hoho!_

Terdengar suara yang tak asing membuatku menoleh ke kanan dan di sana aku menemukan Kakashi sedang berbincang dengan asisten pribadinya. _Oh, dia di luar ternyata._ Melihat dari pakaiannya malam itu, sepertinya dia baru selesai _fitness. Wait a minute…_ Tubuhku menegak saat menatap otot-otot bisepnya , membuat napasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Kaos abu-abu longgar tanpa lengan, celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam dan handuk putih yang melingkar di lehernya. _This is… This. Is. Heaven… ya Tuhan, apa aku melihat surga sekarang?_ Oke, mungkin aku sangat berlebihan tapi siapa, sih yang kebal dengan penampilan seperti itu? Tubuh Kakashi yang penuh peluh nampak bersinar di bawah sinar lampu. Rambut peraknya lembab dan poninya jatuh menutupi alis kirinya. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Mei, tampak intens, dan mataku tertuju pada bibirnya. _Holy shit, bibirnya seperti diolesi darah. Ada ya orang bibirnya semerah itu? Aku saja yang seorang perempuan jadi iri_.

Mei yang pertama kali melihatku. Wanita itu tersenyum padaku. Melihat Mei yang berhenti berbicara membuat Kakashi menoleh dan sepasang mata milik kami bertemu. Aku tersenyum canggung ke arahnya. Kakashi malah tersenyum lebar. _Oke, dia memang tidak tahu kalau jantungku kini mau mematahkan rusuk-rusukku jadi aku tak akan menyalahkannya._

"Selamat malam, Nona Haruno." Mei mengangguk padaku lalu beralih pada Kakashi. "Perhatikan jadwalmu. Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu berkali-kali untuk kegiatan esok." Wanita rambut merah itu menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Kakashi.

"Kau asisten pribadiku. Kau memang ditugaskan untuk itu. Jangan makan gaji buta," kata Kakashi sambil menyeringai dan seketika Mei mencubitnya keras membuat pria itu meringis. " _Shit,_ Mei! _I'm joking_!"

" _I can't take that jokes right now so behave, Old Man,"_ tukas Mei dengan tenang sambil mengerling ke arahku membuatku mengerjap.

" _Old Lady_ ," gerutu Kakashi. " _Shoo shoo_."

Aku masih berdiri di koridor, menatap punggung Mei menghilang dengan menyisakan bunyi detakan sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai. "Sakura." Suara Kakashi lagi-lagi menyadarkanku. Kulihat pria itu berdiri di depan pintu yang telah terbuka. "Kau ikut?"

"Ah. Ye-yeah. Maaf." Kuikuti Kakashi masuk ke kamar hotel, mengambil duduk di atas sofa sambil mendekap ranselku ke dada. Aku mendengar tawa kecil itu lagi, khas seorang Kakashi.

"Kau tahu kau tidak harus melakukan itu. _Make yourself comfortable,_ Sakura. Kau bahkan bisa memakai dapurku."

"Aku… _yes_." Aku melepaskan ransel dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan menuju dapur dengan Kakashi mengekoriku.

"Aku tahu kau gugup. Apa kau butuh waktu lagi?"

Aku berhenti melangkah, berbalik untuk menemukan Kakashi menunduk menatapku. _Ya Tuhan, mata itu… seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Tidak, bukan itu. Mata itu memang bisa menembus pikiranku. What should I do? Apa aku telah mengambil keputusan yang salah?!_ "Yaaaah!" Aku menarik napas panjang. "Aku memang gugup! Tapi aku tidak akan mundur! Kau tahu alasanku kemari 'kan? Jadi cepatlah bersihkan dirimu dan aku akan duduk di sini menunggumu. Kita punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan!"

" _Good girl,"_ ujar Kakashi sembari tersenyum membuat wajah dan kupingku memerah.

Kakashi masuk ke kamarnya dan aku memilih untuk mengagumi interior dapur yang klasik. Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku membuka kulkas dan menemukan _cake_ rasa _green tea, poptart,_ irisan apel dalam kotak bekal serta _diet coke._ Aku meraih sepotong _poptart_ , menggigitnya hingga habis lalu menutup kulkas. _Hm, mungkin aku harus membuat kopi._ Aku membuka kabinet, mencari-cari kopi dan _voila, there you are_! Aku memanaskan air di kompor listrik dan saat itu ujung mataku menemukan sebuah mesin pembuat kopi. Kepalaku meneleng ke samping. _What the hell… sejak kapan benda itu ada di sini?_ Aku mengingat-ingat dua malam lalu, saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di kamar ini. Jika mesin itu sudah ada, lalu kenapa Kakashi memilih untuk memanaskan air di kompor? Aku mengedikkan bahu. _Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga tak tahu cara menggunakannya._

Aku kembali ke sofa hijau, membuka ransel dan menarik sebuah map. Saat Kakashi keluar dari kamarnya, aku sudah duduk di bangku sambil menikmati kopi hitam. "Wow. Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Aku menengadah, mendapati pria itu telah berdiri di seberang meja. Aku terlalu serius membaca apa yang tertera pada kertas di tanganku hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya. Aku menelan cairan hitam dengan susah payah.

"Uh, _yes,_ kau tahu ini pertama kalinya bagiku," jawabku sambil memperhatikan rambut peraknya yang masih lembab. Dari sini aku bahkan bisa menghirup aroma vanila di sana.

"Sungguh? _Well, damn,_ _I'm lucky guy I guess._ " Kakashi duduk di depanku setelah menuang kopi ke cangkirnya sendiri. "Terima kasih sudah membuat kopi."

"Terima kasih kembali." Aku tersenyum dengan wajah—lagi-lagi—memerah. _Kakashi merasa beruntung? Oh, kau salah Tuan. Aku yang merasa beruntung bertemu denganmu! Mari kita berhitung persentasenya. Seberapa banyak orang yang bisa bertemu dengan idolanya? 70%. Seberapa banyak orang yang bisa bertemu dan berbincang dengan idolanya? Mari kurangi hingga 30 %. Seberapa banyak orang yang bertemu, berbincang, diajak minum kopi, hingga membuat arrangement, seperti dalam posisiku? Well, sudah pasti aku adalah gadis paling beruntung di sini._

"Jadi kita mulai dari mana?" Setelah menyesap kopi, Kakashi meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja, menjalin jari jemarinya dengan elegan, membuatnya tampak profesional. _Hoho, dia memang profesional. Tak heran banyak sutradara senang bekerja sama dengannya._

Aku menyodorkan selembar kertas dengan ketikan yang tak kalah profesionalnya. Kakashi meraih kertas itu, mengangkatnya, mendekatkannya ke wajahnya hingga sepasang matanya saja yang nampak. Aku menggigit bibir bawah menunggu reaksinya, apapun itu. Napasku tertahan saat matanya melihatku sebelum kembali membaca, membuat kedua kakiku bergoyang gelisah di bawah meja. Aku menggeram pelan lalu bergerak untuk menarik kertas dari tangan Kakashi.

" _You know what? Fuck it! Here's the deal._ Jika tak melibatkan seks, kurasa kita harus bertemu di tempat umum," ujarku akhirnya sambil menatap wajah Kakashi dengan perasaan bersalah. _Apa yang telah kulakukan?!_

"Kau membaca pikiranku. Kita tidak butuh kertas ini. Kita hanya butuh membicarakannya secara langsung." Kakashi bersandar di punggung bangku.

" _I'm glad we're on the same page about this,"_ jawabku setelah menarik napas panjang. "Jadi tak ada seks. Kita sudah sepakat."

" _Yes._ Tak ada seks. _I'm not considering a sexual relationship_."

"Bagus. Aku juga. Lalu bagaimana dengan _skinship_?"

"Aku menyerahkannya padamu." Tangan Kakashi terjulur ke arahku, gestur membiarkanku untuk terus berbicara.

"Kurasa kecupan di pipi bagiku tak masalah," putusku kemudian.

"Yeah, karena kau sudah mencuri _start_ lebih dulu," seringai Kakashi.

" _Shoot!_ Kau mengingatnya!" seruku saat kejadian di mobil begitu pulang minum kopi bersama Kakashi terputar kembali di kepalaku. "Oke. Oke." Aku tertawa. "Jadi kecupan di pipi tak masalah. Bagaimana jika bergandengan tangan?"

Mata abu-abu pria di depanku memicing. "Kurasa bagiku itu sudah termasuk intim. _Nope._ "

Aku merasa sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Bergandengan tangan dengan idola? Siapa yang menolak? Tapi sekali lagi aku sadar jika bergandengan tangan, bagiku, hanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Dan sudah jelas aku dan Kakashi tidak seperti itu. " _Yes,_ sepakat. Um. Lalu soal, kau tahu… _income._ "

"Berapa banyak yang bisa kusediakan?" Alis Kakashi terangkat tinggi, seolah bisa mencapai garis rambutnya.

"Untuk kebutuhan kuliahku atau mungkin baju dan apartemen?" Suaraku memelan, tatapanku menunduk. _Shit, Sakura, kau seperti gadis yang tergila-gila pada uang!_

"Hei, Sakura, tatap aku. Kau tak perlu malu mengatakannya. Aku di sini bukan untuk menertawaimu, oke? _C'mon,_ angkat wajah manis itu dan tatap aku."

Wajahku memerah, melampaui warna rambutku. "Uh, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini jadi… yah… maaf."

"Sshh... " Kakashi meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Kau tidak butuh _skill_ dalam hal ini." Genggaman hangat tangan pria itu membuat detak jantungku kembali normal. _Yeah itu kalau 150/menit masih bisa dibilang normal. Haha._ "Jadi pertanyaanmu tadi soal _income_." Kakashi tidak melepas tanganku saat berbicara. "Aku bisa menyediakan hingga 5000 dolar."

"D-d-d-dolar?" Aku menggeragap.

"Itu di luar _income_ spesial," sahut Kakashi lagi, kali ini dengan seringai tampan yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Aku bisa menyediakan hingga 20,000 dolar."

" _Holy shit! Fuck!_ Seberapa kaya dirimu?" Aku menarik napas berkali-kali, merasa seperti ikan yang kehabisan air. Kakashi tersenyum, melepaskan tanganku lalu melipat tangannya ke dada. Arti senyumnya seolah berkata, 'aku jauh lebih kaya dari yang bisa kau bayangkan'. " _Good, yeah._ Aku…" Menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku menyampirkan rambut merah mudaku di balik telinga lalu menatap pria itu dengan tulus. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Apa yang membuatmu menerima tawaranku, Sakura?" Kali ini Kakashi meletakkan sikunya di lengan bangku untuk menopang dagunya.

Aku menyesap kopi lagi dan berkata, "Salah satunya adalah aku butuh uang. Kau tahu, aku kerja paruh waktu di kafe tempat kita pertama kali bertemu. Dan aku tidak ingin bergantung pada orang tua asuhku."

" _So you're a foster child?_ " Terlihat kedua alis Kakashi kembali naik. "Di mana orang tua kandungmu?"

Aku menatap kertas dinding bergambar mural mawar merah dan kuning di belakang Kakashi, tak menatap pria itu yang rasa-rasanya membuatku bisa menumpahkan semua tentang masa laluku. "Ayahku… dia ditangkap karena kepemilikan obat-obatan terlarang. Dan ibuku, pengadilan menetapkan kalau dia tak memiliki kapabilitas untuk merawatku, jadi aku diserahkan pada Dinas Sosial. Salah satu petugas menemukan orang tua asuh untukku dan membawaku ke sana. Mereka, Shizune dan Tsunade adalah dua wanita hebat yang sangat berperan dalam hidupku." Aku merasakan titik-titik air mulai berkumpul di sudut mataku jadi aku menengadah, berharap titik-titik itu terkuras dan tak tumpah.

"Kau 19 tahun. Seorang anak asuh akan dilepas begitu berusia 17 tahun karena usia itu sudah matang untuk mengambil jalan sendiri," sahut Kakashi yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya tapi aku bisa merasakan tatapannya berubah... sedih?

"Itu benar. Aku memilih untuk kuliah di kota besar. Begitu sampai di sini aku tidak menyangka harus berjuang sendirian untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku." Aku tertawa, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang mulai membelit dadaku. "Menekan pengeluaran dengan membeli pakaian bekas, memilih tinggal di _basement_ kecil satu gedung, dan yah, seperti kau tahu aku bahkan tak bisa membeli ponsel pintar demi membeli buku-buku kuliah. Laptopku bahkan masih tinggal di tempat servis karena aku belum punya uang untuk mengambilnya."

"Itulah kenapa kau sangat marah saat aku menegur ponselmu di kafe malam itu." Suara Kakashi berubah serak. Tangannya terjulur untuk menggenggam tanganku lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku sangat kacau. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau datang dan di sinilah kita." Aku tersenyum. "Apa yang membuatmu memilihku, Kakashi? Ada ribuan remaja atau wanita muda di luar sana yang mungkin bisa memenuhi ekspektasimu."

"Kau punya potensi," sahut Kakashi singkat.

"Potensi?" Kepalaku miring ke satu sisi.

"Ya. Aku pun tak ingin memilih kucing dalam karung. Aku bisa melihat potensi dalam dirimu yang suatu hari nanti aku yakin bisa membawamu pada kesuksesan. Sungguh sangat disayangkan jika potensi itu tak diasah dan dimanfaatkan. Kau bagai berlian yang terbenam dalam lumpur. Seseorang harus menggali lebih dalam untuk menemukan berlian itu. Dan aku sangat beruntung bahwa akulah orang yang berani melakukannya."

Rahang bawahku terbuka lebar. _Kakashi menganggap aku memiliki potensi._ Mataku kembali berkaca-kaca. _Dia berkata bahwa aku adalah berlian._ Air mataku pun tumpah dengan jemarinya menggenggam rahangku.

" _Shit._ Bernapaslah, Sakura. _I got you, baby._ "

"Aku… aku…" Aku mengusap air mata di pipi dengan ujung jaketku. Kakashi kini duduk di sebelahku, menggenggam wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar.

" _I got you, baby girl, look at me._ "

Aku mencari-cari mata abu-abu yang menenangkan itu dan saat menemukannya, aku menyerot hidung dan tersenyum polos. "Bisakah… bisakah kau melakukan itu lagi?"

"Melakukan apa?" Ibu jari Kakashi bermain di kedua tulang pipiku.

" _Praise me?_ "

Pertanyaanku membuat salah satu sudut bibir Kakashi tertarik ke samping. " _Praise kink, huh?_ "

"Kurasa begitu. Mungkin karena sejak kecil aku jarang mendapatkannya. Apakah itu buruk?" tanyaku khawatir. _Oh God, kurasa Kakashi telah membawa keluar sesuatu yang buruk dari dalam diriku._

"Tidak sama sekali." Kakashi lalu berdiri untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Dia kembali duduk di sebelahku dan menyodorkan tepi gelas ke bibirku. "Minumlah. Agar kau lebih tenang." Aku meneguk air hingga habis, dengan gelas dari tangan Kakashi. Rasa khawatir dan rasa tak aman yang sempat mendera, perlahan menghilang. "Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan _arrangement_ kita?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Akan ada banyak percakapan mereka di chapter berikut. _So stay with me, 'kay?_

" **What many people fail to see is, sugar babies have a choice and don't have to do anything they don't want to."—** _ **Jane**_ **.**

Tinggalkan jejak review, pals. Soalnya jumlah views dan review nggak sebanding hahaha #ngarep.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing, Praise!Kink**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **10**

Aku bisa mendengar suara Mei yang berasal dari koridor saat Kakashi membuka pintu masuk. Mereka sedang mengobrol tapi aku tak tahu apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Aku menarik napas panjang berkali-kali. Apa Mei tahu kedatanganku di kamar ini untuk melakukan apa? _Kalau dilihat-lihat, sih, dia tidak keberatan dengan kehadiranku._ Aku menunduk untuk melihat cangkir kopiku sudah kosong. Sebelum Kakashi kembali, aku merapikan rambut dan berusaha membuat tubuhku lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Percakapan kami barusan cukup intens, yang pada akhirnya membuka satu tabir sisi dari hidupku. Siapa yang menyangka jika aku memiliki _praise kink?_ Mungkin karena orang-orang di sekitarku tak pernah melakukannya, kecuali Tsunade dan Shizune. Tapi pujian dari kedua wanita itu terasa berbeda jika dilontarkan oleh orang lain. Mungkin seperti teman, sahabat atau kekasih? Tapi aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Teman? Aku punya Ino. Tapi Ino terkesan sarkas yang membuatku sudah terbiasa menerimanya. Haha. Aku punya Naruto yang biasa memujiku jika, sekali lagi aku tekankan, jika aku membantunya menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Huh. Dasar bocah pirang itu.

"Kemarilah, Sakura."

Aku berbalik, melihat Kakashi kini berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan sekotak besar pizza di tangannya. Mata hijauku membulat dan aku berteriak dalam hati: _PIZZA!_ Melihat reaksiku, Kakashi tertawa. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera ke ruang tengah dengan langkah cepat dan duduk di atas sofa. Saat Kakashi duduk di sebelahku, napasku langsung tercekat. Padahal ada jarak sekitar setengah meter di antara kami. Apa karena ini pertama kalinya kami duduk berdekatan? Beberapa pertemuan kami, Kakashi selalu mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan, kecuali saat berada di dalam mobil setelah kejadian di perpustakaan.

Mungkin menyadari situasiku, Kakashi terasa duduk lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Aku melirik pria itu yang kini bersandar pada lengan sofa sementara diriku berada di ujung lain sofa. _Such a nice guy!_ Aku berdehem pelan. "Maafkan aku, Kakashi. Aku tidak bermaksud… duh, maksudku aku bukannya merasa tidak nyaman tapi…"

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tampak pria itu menjauh dari lengan sofa dan kini duduk di bagian tengah. Senyum masih tersungging di bibir merahnya membuatku merutuk dalam hati.

"A-aku… itu tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Sakura." Tubuh Kakashi condong ke depan, pada kotak pizza dan membukanya. Aroma daging, keju dan mozzarella segera menghiasi rongga hidungku membuat perutku berkerucuk semakin keras. "Apa kau ingin membuat aturan tentang hal ini?"

"Tidak!" Aku menggeleng cepat. Menyadari suaraku begitu keras dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, wajahku langsung memerah. "Uh, maksudku, kenapa aku harus membuat aturan tentang hal ini? Siapapun ingin duduk berdekatan denganmu, Kakashi. Terutama… terutama dalam situasi seperti ini. Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu 'kan?"

"Kau benar-benar fans beratku, ya?" Kini posisi Kakashi semakin mendekatiku. Saat pria rambut perak itu meletakkan sepotong pizza di antara kami, aku langsung meraihnya dan menggigitnya dengan penuh semangat. Kakashi kini menyampirkan lengannya ke punggung sofa dengan tubuh menghadap padaku. "Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya. Duduk berdampingan denganmu dan mengobrol seperti ini. Bersantai sambil makan pizza, menikmati _coke_ adalah salah satu hal yang sangat jarang kulakukan."

Aku menoleh pada pria itu. Wajahku kembali sewarna dengan warna rambutku. Aku sadar jika Kakashi tidak menggigit pizza miliknya sedikit pun. Dia hanya duduk di sana sembari menatapku dengan sepasang mata abu-abunya yang menawan.

" _Cute,_ " ujarnya pelan.

Aku mengangkat pizza di tangan, membuka lebar mulutku sebelum menggigit pinggirannya hingga benang-benang mozzarella terbentuk. Alih-alih memejamkan mata, aku terus menatap pria itu sepolos mungkin, mengunyah dan menjilati sudut bibirku saat saus tomat singgah di sana. Sekilas mata pria itu berkilat akan sesuatu yang sebelumnya kutemukan saat menyentuh tangannya di kafe tempatku bernyanyi.

" _Shit."_ Kakashi mengumpat pelan. " _Such a naughty girl._ Jika kau tidak mengonfirmasi sebelumnya bahwa kau tidak pernah melakukan ini, maka aku tidak akan percaya. Apa kau akan benar-benar menjadi _baby-_ ku? Apa kau ingin menambah deret aturan lagi?"

" _Yes, Daddy. Am I doing good_?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku begitu keras. _Apa yang kulakukan? Berusaha menggoda Kakashi? Ya Tuhan! Ini… ini rasanya tidak benar tapi di sisi lain rasanya menyenangkan!_

" _Oh fuck. Yes, Baby, you doing good._ " Tangan Kakashi terjulur. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawahku.

"Kakashi, boleh aku bertanya?" Jantungku bertalu-talu seperti genderang dengan seruan Yibambe saat Perang Wakanda akan dimulai.

"Mhm." Kakashi menarik tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Tampak jelas matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahku.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau menawarkan diri menjadi _Sugar Daddy_?"

"Tidak," sahut Kakashi cepat.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi sebelum aku, sudah ada Sugar Baby yang lain?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku meraih _coke,_ menyesapnya sedikit. _Kopi dan coke? Bukan kombinasi yang bagus._ "Ada berapa?"

"Dua." Kakashi kini menggigit pizza-nya, membuatku rahangku terbuka. _Oh, God, bahkan menggigit saja dia bisa tampak indah begitu. Benar-benar Adonis berjalan._

"Di mana mereka sekarang?" Aku meletakkan sisa pizza, tak menyentuhnya karena berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi lebih menarik dari makanan saat ini.

"Mereka sudah menjadi orang yang sukses secara finansial. Mereka di mana dan apa pekerjaan mereka, mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu suatu hari nanti. Tidak sekarang. Tapi aku bangga dengan pencapaian mereka. _My Babies, in the end,_ bisa mandiri dan mencari kehidupan masing-masing. Dan kau…" Kakashi menatapku dalam namun kehangatan terpancar jelas di sana. "Kau pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ingat dengan perkataanku bahwa kau adalah berlian? Aku salah. Kau bukan berlian. Kau adalah intan. Masih perlu diasah dan yakinlah, aku ada di sini untuk membantumu."

Tanpa sadar tangan kananku menekan dadaku. Napasku memburu. Rasa senang itu seketika menjalar di sekujur tubuhku hingga terasa sakit. Sakit dalam arti yang menyenangkan. Setelah bisa mengendalikan diri, aku kembali menatap Kakashi dengan ragu. "Apa menjadi Sugar Baby bisa dikatakan melacurkan diri?"

Kakashi lalu bersandar pada punggung sofa dengan agak keras dan berkata, "Sugar Baby biasa diberi label negatif sebagai 'prostitusi kelas tinggi". Tapi ingat, Sakura, tidak selamanya hubungan SugarDaddy-Sugar Baby harus berhubungan seksual, tergantung perjanjian atau batasan dan aturan yang dibuat. Sugar Baby tidak harus melakukan hal yang mereka tidak suka. Kau—sebagai Sugar Baby—dan aku bisa memiliki pemahaman yang sama dalam hal memenuhi kebutuhan masing-masing tanpa menghakimi satu sama lain. Mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. _It's a win-win situation._ "

Aku bisa menemukan ada sedikit nada kesal dalam suara Kakashi, membuatku merasa bersalah. Kakashi tidak ingin menganggapku sebagai seorang prostitusi dan dia pun ingin aku tidak menganggap dirinya adalah pengguna jasa prostitusi karena dalam situasi kali ini, diriku bukanlah seorang prostitusi. Seketika aku merasa frustrasi. _Apa yang telah kupikirkan?!_

" _You're not a whore._ " Kakashi menoleh padaku, menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam wajah mungilku. " _We're not seeking sex._ Di samping itu, jika bercinta untuk mendapatkan uang, selama pilihan mereka tidak merugikan satu sama lain, itu tidak masalah. _Is that clear?"_

" _Yes."_

" _So are you gonna be my Sugar Baby from now on?_ Atau kau masih ada pertanyaan untuk meyakinkan hatimu?" Ibu jari Kakashi membuat gerakan melingkar di tulang pipiku.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menjawab mantap. "Tidak. Aku ingin menjadi _Sugar Baby_ -mu mulai sekarang."

"Kau yakin?" Kakashi tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dariku. Sebuah tatapan yang membuat aliran darahku seketika memanas.

" _Yes."_

" _Yes what?"_

" _Yes, Daddy."_

" _Good girl."_ Terdengar nada kepuasan dalam suara bariton Kakashi dan kilasan lengkungan di salah satu sudut bibirnya nampak. Kakashi lalu mengecup pipiku dengan lembut, membuatku ingin pingsan di tempat.

Aku berdehem pelan, meletakkan kedua tanganku ke dadanya yang bidang dan mendorongnya lembut. "Satu lagi, Kakashi. Jika kau tidak membiarkanku menggandeng tanganmu lalu kenapa kita bisa berciuman baik itu di pipi atau bibir?"

"Karena… _my baby girl…_ pekerjaanku adalah selebriti. Seorang fans yang mengecup pipi idolanya adalah satu hal yang biasa. Tapi bergandengan tangan? Yakinlah, jika siapapun itu, ditemukan bergandengan tangan denganku, _headline_ akan dipenuhi berita seperti itu."

Aku mengerjap. Sesaat tadi aku lupa jika yang duduk bersamaku saat ini adalah Kakashi Hatake yang pamornya di dunia _showbizz_ tak perlu diragukan lagi. Lalu aku menyadari pesan tersirat dalam kalimat Kakashi tadi yang kali ini membuatku memerah dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Jadi maksudmu… uh maksudmu kita bisa bertemu di tempat umum?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa mengaturnya." Kakashi tersenyum lebar, membuat kerutan di kedua sudut matanya nampak namun hal itu tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Justru dia tampak semakin menarik dengan cara yang maskulin.

"Lalu jika kita bisa bertemu di tempat umum apa aku… um, apa aku boleh mengecup pipimu?"

"Tentu."

"Bibir?"

"Bersiaplah bersenang-senang di sosial media."

"Oh." Artinya akan menjadi skandal jika aku mencium bibir Kakashi di tempat umum.

"Tapi kau bisa melakukannya jika kita sedang berdua."

Saat melihat Kakashi bergerak, aku mematung, aku bahkan tak kuasa bernapas. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku seperti duh-duhn-duh-duhn. Wajah Kakashi, dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi dan tajam seolah bisa memotong kayu, rahangnya yang kuat serta hidungnya yang nampak seperti patung dipahat oleh seniman terkenal, mendekatiku. _Oh, aku bisa kena serangan jantung sekarang. Is this gonna be the best place to die? I guess so._ Lalu pria rambut perak itu tertawa dan mengecup pipiku. _God, I swear_ bahkan burung-burung pun akan berhenti bersuara saat mendengar tawa indahnya dan mengisi udara dengan suara menakjubkan yang berasal dari dadanya. _He's amazing in every single way!_

Setelah itu kami menghabiskan sekotak besar pizza hingga hampir mati kekenyangan.

…

Pukul 12 lewat 23 menit, aku duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur sambil mempelajari _smartphone_ yang diberikan Kakashi. Setelah memindahkan beberapa nomor yang ada di kontak ponsel lamaku, aku mulai membuka aplikasi _chatting_ dan menghubungi pria itu.

 _Tes_

 _ **Sakura?**_

 _Dari mana kau tahu ini aku?_

 _ **Aku sudah menyimpan nomormu^^**_

 _Apa kau sudah tidur?_

 _ **Jika aku sudah tidur aku tidak akan**_

 _ **membalas pesanmu**_

 _Huh. Oh, Daddy?_

 _ **Shit**_

 _Thank you :)_

 _ **Your welcome, my baby ;)**_

Aku berteriak kegirangan. Tapi aku tak peduli karena di kamar ini aku hanya sendirian.

 _Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?_

 _ **Already miss me?**_

 _Kurasa begitu._

 _ **Kau butuh sesuatu?**_

 _Tidak. Untuk saat ini sudah cukup._

Aku menatap beberapa lembar uang yang Kakashi berikan padaku sebelum pulang. Uang untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dan sepatu baru. Kurasa semua pakaian yang di lemariku saat ini akan segera kusumbangkan. Kakashi juga telah meminta nomor rekeningku jadi jika aku butuh sesuatu, dia tinggal mengirimkannya.

Ponsel baru kembali berdenting.

 _ **Aku ada syuting jam sembilan besok.**_

 _ **Kau bisa singgah di tempatku?**_

 _Sure!_

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengirim satu kata itu, membuatku tertawa. Entahlah, rasanya begitu menyenangkan. _Oh God, jantungku rasanya sakit karena berdetak begitu kencang. Tapi aku tidak peduli!_ _Aku. Tidak. Peduli._

 _ **Good. Aku ingin kita sarapan bersama.**_

Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur dengan begitu keras. Kasur dingin dan tak empuk itu mungkin saja bisa mematahkan tulang punggungku. Aku lalu berguling-guling, mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahku dan berteriak kencang. _Sialan kau, Kakashi! Kenapa kau membuat perasaanku campur aduk begini?_

 _Tentu! Tentu saja aku akan datang!_

 _ **Kau ada kuliah besok?**_

 _Jam 10._

 _ **Datanglah jam tujuh. Bisa kan?**_

 _Bisa. Sangat bisa!_

 _ **Good. Tidurlah.**_

Kegembiraan mengalir di dalam tubuhku, menghangatkan kulitku bagai sinar mentari pertama di musim panas. Aku bahagia seperti babon di pohon pisang. Seperti kuda nil bermain di lumpur. Seperti anak kucing yang berguling-guling di atas krim kue. Seperti kelinci di kebun wortel. Detak jantungku bergerak seperti tarian tango dan kurasa aku tak butuh dokter.

Aku meraih ponsel dan kembali mengetik.

 _Daddy?_

Aku terkikik senang.

 _Good nite._

 _ **Good nite to you too, baby girl.**_

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

(Pens KakaSaku mana nih? Kok melempem? Resiko crack pair yaaa hahaha #garukpipi).

Anw apa rating fic ini butuh dinaikkan ke M? Tapi saya ngga jamin jika sudah rating M ada adegan enaena #ditimpuk. Seperti biasa, tinggalkan jejak, pals. Lebih bagus lagi jika jejaknya dalam bentuk **Review**.

 **Pojok Review**

AshShey: thanks ripyunya.

Saskey Saki: udah ada kejelasan dikit kan ttg hubungan mereka di sini.

V3: istri simpanan? Ya kalau udah berkeluarga. Kalau nggak kan bukan istri simpanan. Semoga selalu ikutin fic ini ya karena ada beberapa penjelasan di dalamnya.

Annis874: Sakura jadi artis? _We'll see._

LuchiaThia: Terima kasih ripyunya. Saya udah singgah di sana dan ceritanya lumayan. Thanks rekomendasinya.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing, Praise!Kink**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **11**

Mei menemuiku di lobi. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar Kakashi, kami tidak berbicara banyak. Dia hanya bertanya mengenai kabarku dan sebaliknya. Saat pintu lift menutup dengan hanya kami berdua di dalamnya, wanita rambut merah itu pun membuka suara, membuat jantungku berdegup sedikit lebih kencang dan bahuku menegang.

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kakashi, bahkan secara privat bertemu dengannya. Satu kesempatan di antara sejuta."

" _Yeah,_ kau benar, Mei-san." Mata hijauku menatap lurus pada bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin lift. Siapa yang menyangka gadis berpakaian lusuh sepertiku ternyata pada akhirnya memiliki hubungan 'spesial' dengan Kakashi Hatake, sang superstar yang sepertinya popularitasnya terus menuju puncak?

" _He's a nice guy._ " Mata kami bertemu di cermin. Aku merasa bisa melihat kilasan defensif di mata wanita itu. "Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian, apapun itu. Kakashi adalah pria dewasa yang tahu apa keinginannya. Dan di sini, kuharap setiap tindak-tandukmu dilakukan dengan penuh kehati-hatian."

Kalimat itu adalah sebuah peringatan. Mei mungkin asisten pribadi Kakashi, tapi aku tahu bahwa wanita itu bisa melakukan apa saja jika aku bertindak ceroboh. Kepalaku lalu menoleh pada Mei, menatapnya dengan tulus dari dalam hatiku.

"Mei-san?"

Wanita itu menunduk melihatku. Dia terlihat lebih tinggi dengan sepatu _high heels_ yang dipakainya. Rahangnya tampak mengeras. Aku tidak heran melihat sikapnya seperti itu padaku. Aku tahu Kakashi pasti menceritakan semuanya. Maksudku, _semuanya_. Jika aku melakukan satu kesalahan, sekecil apapun itu, yang mendapat kerugian paling besar tentu saja Kakashi Hatake. Siapa yang akan peduli dengan seorang gadis kelas menengah ke bawah yang tinggal di salah satu _basement_ kota Konoha?

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dan tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan Kakashi padaku," ujarku dengan mantap.

" _I hope you will._ " Pandangan wanita itu melembut dan _finally_! Aku bisa bernapas lega.

Terdengar bunyi _ding!_ dan pintu lift membuka, memperlihatkan koridor lantai tempat kamar Kakashi berada. Mei mengantarku hingga di depan pintu, mengetuknya dan seperti biasa, seorang Adonis kini berdiri hadapan kami, membuat rahangku terbuka. Tidak, bukan terbuka secara mental tapi benar-benar terbuka. _Bagaimana mungkin makhluk seperti ini bisa berjalan-jalan dengan santainya? Dia harus ditangkap! Dia seorang kriminal! Dia bisa membuat para gadis dan wanita menggila hanya dengan mengibaskan rambut peraknya! Oh God!_

"Dua jam, Kakashi. Setelah itu kita harus berangkat ke lokasi," kata Mei sambil memperlihatkan daftar jadwal Kakashi pagi ini lewat bukunya. Dan aku? Aku hanya terpana berdiri di sana dengan mata tak berkedip sama sekali. _Ini sungguh memalukan!_

"Dua jam sudah lebih dari cukup untukku yang selalu sibuk ini," sahut Kakashi cepat sambil menarik tanganku, mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata dengan tiba-tiba membuatku berseru pelan. " _Thank you,_ Mei, _and have a nice day!"_

"Terima kasih, Mei-san!" seruku dengan tubuh tersentak dan kini sebuah dada yang bidang dan lembut menempel di pipiku. Aku sadar jika pintu di belakang kami telah menutup. Tanpa sadar mataku terpejam, menyesap wangi _laundry_ dari kaos putih polosnyabercampur vanila dan satu aroma yang membuat maskulinitas pria di atasku makin terasa. _Hei, Kakashi, maukah kau jadi bantal tidurku? Rasanya aku tidak ingin terbangun dari dadamu ini._

"Kulihat kau dan Mei lebih akrab dari sebelumnya." Suara bariton Kakashi yang keluar dari dadanya membuat mataku terbuka, tertarik dari dunia khayalku dan aku mengangkat wajah untuk menatap pria itu yang kini tersenyum dengan kerutan samar di kedua sudut matanya. Wajah kami begitu dekat hingga aku bisa melihat sebuah tahi lalat kecil di sudut kanan bibir atasnya. _Oh my… lalat itu benar-benar beruntung bisa menandai wajah Kakashi._ Dia lalu melepas genggamannya dari kedua lenganku sebelum memutar tubuhku menghadap ruangan yang lebih luas.

"Kami berbicara sedikit," ujarku setelah menemukan suaraku yang sempat hilang. Kedua tangannya kini berada di pundakku, meremasnya lembut membuatku menahan napas.

"Tentangku?"

" _Yeah,"_ jawabku pelan. Kakashi mendorongku pelan menuju meja bundar dekat jendela. " _Wait._ " Aku berhenti sesaat untuk membuka keds-ku. Dengan kaki telanjang aku melangkah, kedua tangan Kakashi tak lepas dari pundakku. Dia menuntunku, menarik kursi untukku dan menghenyakkan bokongku di atasnya. Tak lama Kakashi duduk di hadapanku. Aku menunduk dan menemukan variasi sarapan kami hari ini. " _Wow._ "

"Mhmm." Jemari Kakashi yang panjang dan ramping tampak sedang menaburkan sesuatu ke atas roti bakar.

Aku bertanya dengan polos, "Apa itu?" Hei, jangan salahkan aku yang memang belum pernah melihat serbuk kecoklatan itu. Apakah itu jenis makanan para selebriti yang bagi kami, rakyat jelata, belum pernah mencobanya? Rakyat jelata? Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Kayu manis. _Want some_?" Kakashi menunjuk dengan dagunya pada roti bakar milikku. Dalam hati aku bersyukur dia sama sekali tidak menegur ketidaktahuanku soal… err, makanan ini.

" _Yes, please,_ " ujarku pelan dengan mulut yang sudah dipenuhi saliva. Tapi tangan Kakashi tak kunjung bergerak. _Ah, aku hampir lupa!_ Aku berdehem pelan, " _Please, Daddy."_

" _Good girl."_ Salah satu sudut bibir Kakashi melengkung membuatku tersenyum bangga.

Sarapan kami adalah roti bakar dengan toping berbeda. Milikku adalah dua tangkup roti bakar dengan toping bluberi sementara Kakashi dengan toping _cinnamon apple._ Aku tak henti-hentinya menggumam sambil memejam mata merasakan kenikmatannya. Jujur saja, sarapanku jika bukan ramen, aku bisa mendapatkan panekuk dengan toping madu di kedai Army bersama secangkir kopi espresso. _But this… this is so fucking delicious!_

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya," kataku setelah meneguk _Mocha Latte._ Mataku lalu menatap ke luar jendela, pada langit biru cerah."Ini enak sekali, sungguh. Apa kau membuatnya?"

" _Nope,"_ sahut Kakashi dengan cara khasnya: membuat bunyi 'pop' dengan bibirnya kala tiba di huruf terakhir. "Aku memesannya."

"Haha, tentu saja!" Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. "Saking sibuknya kau mungkin tidak bisa memasak untuk dirimu sendiri. Lagipula kau punya asisten yang bisa memenuhi keinginanmu, bukan?"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Bukan tidak bisa tapi jarang. Aku bisa memasak." Dia mengiris roti bakarnya, memenuhinya dengan _cinnamon apple,_ mengambilnya dengan jari lalu mengarahkannya ke bibirku. " _Eat._ "

Bibirku bergerak terpisah, rahangku membuka dan serta merta Kakashi memasukkan roti ke mulutku. Aku mulai mengunyah dan napasku seketika tercekat di tenggorokan saat ujung telunjuk pria itu terapit di antara kedua bibirku. Aku tak tahu apa dia sengaja melakukannya tapi yang jelas tindakannya kali ini telah berhasil membuat perutku bergejolak tak karuan. _Oh shit, perasaan apa ini?_ Namun alih-alih menolaknya, dan entah rasa percaya diri muncul dari mana, aku justru menggigit jarinya dengan tatapan tak lepas dari wajahnya. Mata kami bertemu. Sepasang abu-abu Kakashi nampak berkilat gelap, sesuatu yang sulit kuartikan. Sementara bibirku mulai mencecap ujung jarinya yang terasa manis, kedua tanganku berdiam kaku di pangkuan. Perut bagian bawahku terasa berputar aneh dan napasku mulai memburu. Tatapan kami tak terputus. Ujung lidahku pada akhirnya menyentuh telunjuk Kakashi dan pria itu tiba-tiba menariknya keluar, membawa jari ramping itu ke bibirnya sendiri dan menjilatinya. _Oh. Oh my fuckin' God…_ Aku membekap mulutku dan mengerjap tak terkendali.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Aku mengerang pelan sembari menjatuhkan kepalaku ke atas meja dengan bunyi _tuk!_ Rasanya sekujur tubuhku memerah dan aliran darahku memanas. Rasanya aku tak sanggup untuk menatap pria itu lagi. Lalu kurasakan sebuah tangan besar menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

" _You doing good,_ Sakura."

Kepalaku terangkat. Rona merah masih belum hilang dari telinga dan pipiku saat kutemukan Kakashi menatapku dengan kilatan yang sepertinya menyatakan rasa bangga di mata abu-abunya.

" _Am I?"_ tanyaku lirih.

" _Fuck, yes, baby girl_. Jika aku adalah kekasihmu, aku akan menyingkirkan semua yang ada di atas meja dan bercinta denganmu di sini, sekarang juga." Suara Kakashi berubah rendah dan serak membuat tubuhku mematung seketika.

"…"

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya sambil berkedip pelan. Suasana canggung seketika. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menebak-nebak apakah kalimat barusan yang meluncur dari bibir Kakashi, dikatakannya secara sadar atau hanya spontanitas belaka.

Rasanya hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit hingga Kakashi berdehem lalu meneguk kopi miliknya. Kali ini aku menunduk, merasa deretan roti bakar yang tinggal setengah jauh lebih menarik dibanding memandang lama pria di depanku, tapi aku yakin tatapannya tak pernah lepas dariku. _Ya, Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku kena serangan jantung sebelum lulus kuliah. Kumohon!_

"Apa itu?" Mataku mendapati setumpuk kertas tak jauh dari siku Kakashi berada. _Syukurlah!_ Hitung-hitung ini sebagai usaha pengalih perhatian.

"Naskahku." Kakashi meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja.

"Kau jadi detektif 'kan?" Aku menyentuh tumpukan naskah itu. " _May I?"_ Saat Kakashi mengangguk mengijinkan, aku menarik naskah tersebut dan mulai membuka-bukanya. "Kau jadi detektif yang berusaha memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh remaja berkepribadian ganda… wow, _I got spoiler_!" seruku saat memilih langsung ke halaman terakhir. " _A lot of spoilers!_ " Aku menyeringai pada Kakashi yang kini bersandar dengan kedua lengan terlipat ke dada bidangnya. "Ini seperti hak istimewa!"

" _Because you are my baby girl,"_ ujarnya pelan dengan suara bariton rendah itu lagi.

" _Daddy?_ " Aku merasa tensi beberapa menit lalu yang sempat memanas kini mulai mendingin.

" _Yes, baby?"_

"Apa Sugar Baby sebelumnya juga sarapan bersamamu?"

"Tidak selalu tapi tentu saja."

"Lalu apakah mereka bisa melihat naskah dialog seperti yang kulakukan sekarang ini?" Aku menatap Kakashi yang tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng. Senyumku berkembang. "Jadi tidak masalah 'kan jika aku bilang ini adalah hak istimewa?"

Punggung Kakashi menegak, salah satu tangannya kini terlipat di permukaan meja dan yang lainnya terjulur untuk mengusap tulang pipiku. Aku menikmati tangannya di pipiku, membuatku seperti kucing yang dielus. _Oh jangan bilang aku juga mendengkur senang!_

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, _kitten_."

 _Kitten. I like that._

Aku masih ingin bertanya mengenai satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku saat sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu depan. Ketukan yang terkesan tegas dan elegan. Bisa kudengar Kakashi mengumpat pelan. Dia berdiri, melintasi ruangan untuk membuka pintu depan.

"Selamat pagi, Hatake!"

Aku meneguk ludah. _Suara itu…_ _apakah dia benar berdiri di sana atau hanya imajinasiku?_ Aku menoleh untuk menemukan Kakashi berdiri dengan pintu yang tak terbuka lebar. Pandanganku terhalang oleh tubuh jangkungnya tapi perasaan tak enak langsung melandaku. _Aku mengenal suara itu._

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan!"

"Fujikaze." Terdengar suara Kakashi yang rupanya sama terkejutnya dengan diriku.

Detak jantungku terdengar semakin keras dan keras. _Oh, ini tidak baik. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Ini adalah hari pertama kita berada di lokasi syuting yang sama, jadi kurasa kita bisa sarapan bersama untuk lebih mendekatkan diri!"

Aku langsung menghadap ke depan, tak lagi berani menoleh apalagi memutar tubuh saat pintu terbuka lebar. Jadi aku hanya duduk di kursiku, dengan detak jantung yang tak bisa kukendalikan sementara langkah ringan itu semakin mendekat dan ketika aroma mawar Inggris memenuhi rongga hidungku, aku tahu jika Yukie Fujikaze telah berdiri tak jauh dariku dan dia pun berkata dengan nada yang tak dapat kudeskripsikan tapi aku yakin rasa kecewa adalah salah satu di antaranya.

"Oh. Kau sudah punya teman sarapan rupanya."

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Pojok Review:**

V3: Saya hanya memperlihatkan yang indah-indah saja demi kelancaran fic ini ^^. Ada juga sisi gelap dari dunia SugarDaddy/SugarBaby tp saya nggak akan membahas banyak tentang itu di sini. Thanks.

Yumehara: udah up. Thanks.

Zeedezly. Clalucindtha: tentu saja. Karena dia adalah SugarDaddy Sakura. Thanks.

Shinaciku: udah up. Thanks.

Adoringharuno: Kakashi manis? Saya rasa juga begitu haha. Thanks krn udah baca fic-fic kami. Ditunggu ripyunya. Thanks.

Silver Red Hatake: semangat juga. Thanks!

savanass: thanks. Ini sudah up! Ripyu ditunggu!

Amore. Ai: yang ngenalin pertama kali ke KakaSaku sih sebenarnya Amaya. Saya lebih dulu berkutat di S.N.S kalau di fandom Naruto. Lebih dulu mendarat sebenarnya di Bleach dengan pair ByakuyaRukia dan pair UlquiHime. Meski kapal KakaSaku karam (udah tau sih sebenarnya kalau mereka nggak bakal bersatu) seenggaknya masih ada FFN yang memfasilitasi imajinasi #gayaSpongebob. Thanks ripyunya!

Cantik: orang ketiga? Hmm… boleh. Thanks anw.

Rieki Kikkawa: halo kak, long time no see juga. Ripyunya ditunggu. Thanks.

Ash Shey: sisi gelap dunia ini juga ada. Saya akan membahasnya tapi nggak detil. So stay with me! Thanks!

Annis874: Tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi stay with me, 'kay?

Saya mengedit scene-scene terakhir. Yah, saya adalah tipe author yang publish dulu edit kemudian #dilemparrotibakar. Ripyu chapter ini lumayan banyak and I'm so glad #bow. Ini seperti drugs yang membuat saya untuk selalu cepat apdet. Thanks everyone!

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

"Aku pernah melihatmu."

Aku memaksa untuk menengadah pada Yukie Fujikaze karena aku tidak tahu harus bersembunyi di mana. Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku harus sembunyi? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Kita bertemu di lobi beberapa hari lalu." Aku tersenyum yang sepertinya tampak seperti orang meringis.

"Kau menulis sesuatu yang kurang enak di baca, tepat di dahinya." Kakashi bersuara membuatku menoleh pada pria itu. "Itu tidak baik, Fujikaze."

"Oh, kau tahu?" Fujikaze tertawa.

"Malam itu dia datang mengunjungiku. Sakura, wanita ini adalah Yukie Fujikaze, lawan mainku, kau pasti sudah tahu. Fujikaze, perkenalkan Sakura, temanku. Mari kita duduk, _shall we_?"

Kulirik Kakashi yang dengan begitu sopannya menarik kursi untuk Nona Yukie Fujikaze. Duduk pun, wanita itu tetap bergaya elegan. Bahkan berkedip pun, bulu matanya tampak seperti sayap kupu-kupu berkepak pelan. _Oh, aku benci ini_. _Dia begitu cantik, tidak peduli apapun yang dia lakukan. Orang cantik, sih, bebas ya melakukan apa saja!_

"Jadi dia temanmu, Hatake? Aku tidak tahu itu." Fujikaze membuka kotak yang dibawanya. Aku yang rupanya duduk di sebelah kanannya, melirik isi kotak bekal sarapannya dan tersedak. Aku tahu benda kuning tipis itu adalah keju, lalu kacang-kacangan dan biskuit. _Hmph, aku hanya tahu jenis kacang tanah, mede dan almon. Tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat kacang-kacang itu di kotak bekal Nona Yukie._

Aku kembali melirik Kakashi yang hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Fujikaze.

"Apa ini kali pertama kalian kerja sama?" tanyaku dengan kedua tangan saling meremas di bawah meja. 15 menit lalu aku sangat menikmati sarapan berdua dengan pria tampan nan seksi plus beraroma wangi yang juga memiliki senyum menawan, tapi semuanya buyar saat Fujikaze datang. Aku memang tak bisa melarangnya. _Hell aku bahkan bukan manajernya._ Aku kesal karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa meski hanya untuk menunjukkan ketaksukaanku akan kehadirannya. Tidak, aku tidak membencinya karena kejadian di lobi. Itu karena di mataku, Yukie Fujikaze adalah tipe wanita yang membuatmu _love to hate and hate to love_ padanya.

 _Yeah,_ aku memang fansnya tapi untuk saat ini aku berada di posisi _love to hate her._ _Hmph._

"Kami pernah melakukan pemotretan bersama di majalah Vogue," jawab Fujikaze setelah meneguk kopi yang dibawanya sendiri. Aku berani bersumpah kopi yang dinikmatinya adalah kopi diet. Fujikaze lalu melihat Kakashi yang tengah menghirup kopinya. "Dia pria yang menarik, bukan?"

"Aku memang menarik," sahut Kakashi setelah meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Kau lihat?" Fujikaze menoleh padaku dengan senyum lebar. "Dia adalah pria yang memiliki rasa percaya diri tinggi dan ego yang cukup besar."

Aku begitu fokus pada apa yang diucapkan Nona Yukie Fujikaze hingga tak sadar diriku berubah rileks pertama kali sejak kedatangannya. "Percaya diri tinggi, aku setuju dengan itu," anggukku mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan di mana aku tengah menggambar dirinya saat itu. Kakashi muncul di belakangku dan memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Hatake?" Fujikaze mengambil satu jenis kacang-entah-apa-namanya-dengan sendok lalu meletakkannya di piringku.

 _Apakah aku harus menjawabnya? Jika aku menjawabnya, apakah Nona Yukie tidak akan mencurigai hubungan kami yang sebenarnya?_

"Seminggu yang lalu."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap pelan saat Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Dia menyelamatkanku di perpustakaan kota. Mereka berkumpul di pintu depan dan Sakura membawaku keluar lewat pintu belakang," sambungnya lagi. Ponselnya lalu berdering membuatnya berdiri. Dia melihatku dan Fujikaze. "Aku permisi sebentar."

Fujikaze bergerak di sebelahku dan kini tubuhnya menghadap sepenuhnya padaku. Dia tersenyum. "Pertemuan kalian seperti di dalam film-film romantis."

Aku mengangguk sambil mengunyah kacang pemberiannya.

"Kau sekolah?"

" _College, actually._ "

"Oh, maafkan aku. Kukira kau masih SMU."

 _Huh, apa itu sebuah pujian? Jika aku terlihat lebih muda dua tahun dari usiaku yang sebenarnya, kuanggap itu pujian._

"Jadi apa ini seperti ucapan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkannya dari serbuan wartawan dan fans di perpustakaan?"

Rahangku tiba-tiba mengeras. Kakashi mengajakku sarapan bersama bukan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku tahu benar akan hal itu _. Itu karena aku adalah Sugar Baby-nya. Sial, bahkan dirimu saja, Nona, belum tentu bisa seintim ini dengannya_.

"Itu karena aku menyukainya, Fujikaze."

Suara Kakashi mengejutkan kami berdua. Aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya. _Apakah dia mendengar pertanyaan Fujikaze? Mendengar jawabannya sih, sepertinya ya._

Wanita dengan rambut sepunggung itu menatapku tak percaya. "Kakashi menyukaimu! Uh oh, kau harus hati-hati, Tuan Hatake."

Leher, wajah dan telingaku memerah, mengalahkan warna rambutku. Kakashi terlalu berterus terang, membuat Nona Yukie Fujikaze menatapku seolah bisa menembus pikiranku.

"Kau memang gadis yang unik," putusnya kemudian setelah melihatku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Terutama rambut merah mudamu. Itu asli?"

 _Unik? Tentu saja._ Aku menyeringai dalam hati. "Yup, asli."

"Tapi aku belum melihat satu alasan kenapa Hatake bisa menyukaimu."

Secara mental, aku merasa sebongkah besar batu dijatuhkan tepat di kepalaku. _Apakah ini yang disebut sakit tapi tak berdarah?_

"Fujikaze."

Suara Kakashi membuat kami menoleh. Pria itu menatap roti bakarnya sebelum mengangkat wajah dan melihat Fujikaze. Sepasang abu-abunya nampak gelap dan meski kami baru saja dekat, aku tahu, mata itu menyorotkan ketidaksukaan pada satu hal yang baru saja diucapkan wanita di sebelahku.

"Kita memang bekerja sama dalam proyek kali ini tapi kuharap jika kau ingin mendatangiku, hubungi Mei lebih dulu."

 _Holy shit_! _Can you believe it?_ Kakashi mengatakan itu pada wanita secantik dan seanggun Yukie Fujikaze? Aku menatap wanita itu dan menemukan wajahnya sedikit terhenyak. Tapi bagiku tidak masalah. Komentar Kakashi semakin menguatkan opiniku atas sarapan yang diinvasi wanita itu. _Satu kesimpulan._ Aku tersenyum tipis. _Kakashi menikmati sarapan bersamaku._ _Ah, rasanya kupu-kupu sekarang beterbangan di perutku!_

"Ah, _my bad,_ Hatake," jawab Fujikaze dengan senyum yang tak mencapai matanya. Perasaanku jadi tak enak melihatnya. Wanita itu merapikan kotak bekalnya lalu berdiri, mengangguk sekali padaku dan beranjak. Kakashi, meski dengan samar menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada wanita itu, tetap dengan sopan mengantarnya keluar hingga pintu depan.

"Apa tidak masalah kau berkata seperti itu padanya?" tanyaku saat Kakashi kembali ke kursinya. Kulihat Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pahanya sambil menatapku. Aku tidak mengerti.

" _Come, my baby. Sit in my lap._ "

Rahangku menganga secara mental. _Du-du-du…argh, kau tidak sedang bernyanyi lagu Blackpink, Sakura! Hold yourself!_ "Du-duduk di situ?" Kutatap pahanya yang kokoh tertutup _jeans_ belel biru muda. Kakashi mengangguk. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan kikuk ke arahnya, dengan canggung duduk miring di pangkuannya. Hhh, dari sini aromanya semakin kental di hidungku, membuatku merasa rileks sejenak.

"Jadi, kedatangan Fujikaze tadi…"

"Sangat menggangguku."

"Tapi, _Daddy,_ kau tidak mungkin mengusirnya."

"Pria macam apa aku mengusir seorang wanita?"

" _Daddy_ pun tidak ingin aku pergi."

"Tentu saja, _my baby._ Kau lebih berhak ada di sini."

Rasa bangga lalu melingkupiku saat mendengarnya. Tapi rasa khawatirku masih lebih besar. Aku menarik napas panjang dan berkata, "Tapi bagaimana jika Nona Yukie berkata yang tidak-tidak? Dia rekan kerjamu."

Kedua lengan berotot pria itu melingkar di pinggulku, menarikku semakin dalam ke pangkuannya, membuatku melenguh tak ubahnya seperti anak kucing. Aku harus melingkarkan lengan kananku ke lehernya untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku.

"Memakai nama depan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu kalian sudah begitu akrab," seringai Kakashi memperlihatkan gigi putihnya, membuatku memukul pelan pundaknya.

"Dia wanita yang baik kurasa. Kedatangannya hanya untuk mengakrabkan diri 'kan?"

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan jika suatu saat kita sedang bersama dan dia datang, hm?" Lengan pria itu semakin erat di pinggulku. "Mungkin aku saja yang harus mengundangnya."

" _No_!" kataku cepat, membuatku memerah sekujur tubuh. Melihatku, Kakashi tertawa. _Oh, God, suaranya begitu indah seolah bisa menghentikan duniaku berputar._

" _You are so adorable,_ " bisik Kakashi sambil menatapku. Aku menunduk menatapnya. Sepasang mata kami membuat kontak dan aku bergetar oleh tatapannya yang tajam namun menyiratkan kehangatan.

"Apa kau selalu menatap lawan mainmu seperti ini?" tanyaku lirih.

"Tidak, jika itu adalah seorang pria," jawabnya asal membuatku terkikik geli.

Kedua tanganku kini melingkar sepenuhnya di lehernya, memeluknya erat bagai boneka _Siberian Husky_ berbulu perak. Wajahku tenggelam di cerukan antara leher dan pundaknya, menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Vanila, aroma laundry, kayu manis dan roti bakar. Kombinasi yang kacau tapi jadi menakjubkan jika dipakai olehnya.

"Aku mau dibelikan boneka anjing Siberian Husky," bisikku di lehernya.

"Siberian Husky?" Jemari panjangnya membelai rambutku.

"Mm. Siberian Husky mengingatkanku pada _Daddy._ Terutama yang berbulu perak."

"Selain itu?" Suara bariton rendah milik Kakashi lagi-lagi terdengar, membuat perut bagian bawahku bergejolak. _Oh, aku tak keberatan mendengar suara seksinya sepanjang hari._

"Biar bisa kubawa pulang dan kupeluk hingga tertidur." Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku ke lehernya. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan sekarang. Bisa kurasakan jemari Kakashi menyusup di antara helai rambutku dan memijat-mijat kulit kepalaku dengan lembut sebelum menarik perlahan kepalaku dari lehernya. Mata kami kembali bertemu dan kilatan yang tak asing itu lagi-lagi bermain di mata abu-abunya. Kilatan yang menyiratkan hasrat, gairah dan… kerongkonganku tiba-tiba terasa kering. Paru-paruku rasanya semakin sulit mengumpulkan oksigen saat matanya mengarah pada bibirku. Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Jarak di antara wajah kami mengecil, tanganku menggenggam erat kaos putihnya dengan mataku yang juga tak lepas dari bibir merahnya. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Dan lagi, distraksi itu datang.

Kali ini dalam sosok seorang Mei.

"Buka, Pria Tua! Sudah 8. 40. Kau harus ada di lokasi sebelum pukul sembilan!" seru Mei dari koridor.

Kami pun mengerang. Tak perlu saling memberitahu, kami sesungguhnya mengutuk Mei dalam hati masing-masing.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Pojok Review:**

Ash Shey: mau ada orang ketiga atau pun nggak, membuat kisah mereka mulus-mulus aja rasanya nggak mungkin. Thanks ripyunya.

Azalea em: yup kami akan terus bertahan demi KakaSaku. Thanks.

Ladyknight557: Shove adl tipe bacaan ringan. Rite of Spring emang agak berfilosofis, haha. Sugar Daddy sekeren Kakashi? Maybe yes maybe not. Thanks.

Aoicchi: Sakura jungkir balik tuh dengernya.

Annis874: pasti ngeh. Siapa yang bisa lupa dengan rambut merah muda? Thanks.

Gekanna. 87: kalau Daddy-nya macam Kakashi pasti menyenangkan. Kalau nggak? Thanks anw.

Rin Gonoki: udah apdet. Thanks.

V3: thanks. VT? Uh, itu belum tahu krn yang buat adl Amaya sementara Amaya menghiatuskan diri. Gomen.

Wowwoh. Geegee: ganti rating? Entahlah ini aja masih mikir-mikir. Soalnya saya adl tipe author yang nggak buat lemon, tapi baca lemon #ditimpuk. Thanks.

Thanks atas ripyunya, pals. Juga buat yang fave/ foll.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **13**

" _I'll catch you later, Kitten,_ " bisik Kakashi lembut sambil mengecup pipiku. Aku menampilkan senyum yang menurutku senyum terbaik saat itu lalu melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya.

"Oke, _Daddy._ "

"Belajar yang baik. Jangan matikan ponselmu."

Aku mengangguk dan sebelum turun dari mobil, aku mencuri satu kecupan lagi di pipi pria itu membuatnya tertawa renyah. Aku tidak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri hingga mobil yang membawaku tadi benar-benar menjauh dan tak nampak lagi. Tangan kiriku lalu mendarat di dadaku, merasakan degup jantungku tak juga kunjung memelan. Jika saja aku berada di tempat sepi, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah berteriak sekencang mungkin atau melompat-lompat seperti anak kucing memainkan pita.

" _Awesome_!" seruku membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang menoleh padaku. Kakashi menurunkanku di tempat yang tak begitu ramai dan agak jauh dari jalan utama masuk kampus. Kami tentu saja tak ingin mengambil resiko lebih besar dengan mengantarku secara terang-terangan ke kampus. _Ugh, kalau itu terjadi aku berani bersumpah jasadku mungkin sudah menyatu dengan aspal yang kalian lewati._

Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum kuliah pertamaku hari ini dimulai. Jadi aku duduk di tempatku yang biasa, deretan ketiga dari atas di bagian pinggir dekat jendela agar leluasa memandang keluar jika di tengah perkuliahan aku merasa suntuk. Aku mengeluarkan buku gambar dan mulai membuat sketsa wajah Kakashi. Kelas masih lengang, hanya ada tiga orang termasuk diriku yang mengisinya. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel yang Kakashi belikan, memasang _headset_ dan mulai mencari lagu untuk kudengarkan. _Heart Attack._ Aku senyum-senyum sendiri saat mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu yang dinyanyikan Demi Lovato itu.

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl. Paint my nails and wear a perfume, for you. Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand._

Dari sudut mata, aku melihat seseorang mendekat ke arahku dan menghenyakkan bokongnya di sebelahku. Terdengar desah terkesiap dan satu tangan dengan lima jari lentik tiba-tiba meraih ponsel baruku dengan kasar hingga _headset_ di salah satu telingaku terlepas.

"Ino!" ujarku dengan nada yang agak tinggi dari biasanya. Untuk pertama kalinya berteman dengan gadis pirang itu, aku melakukannya. _Wow, aku terkejut dengan diriku sendiri!_

"Kau pasti bercanda!" seru Ino sambil menatap benda putih di tangannya seolah tak memedulikan rasa kesalku. Aku langsung menarik ponselku kembali dan mendekapnya ke dada.

"Kau tak boleh menyentuh barang-barangku begitu saja!" Aku menggeram, menatap ponselku yang— _thank God—_ baik-baik saja. Oke, mungkin aku terkesan norak tapi ponsel ini adalah benda pertama yang Kakashi berikan padaku jadi aku harus menjaganya baik-baik.

"Oke, maafkan aku!" Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya ke dada, menyerah. Aku mendapati sepasang mata _aquamarine-_ nya menatap ponsel yang terdekap di dadaku. "Di mana kau mendapatkannya? Mencuri?"

" _What? No!_ Itu kasar sekali, Ino!"

"Aku bercanda," ujar Ino dengan wajah inosen.

 _Lagi-lagi kata yang sama._ Aku mendengus pelan lalu menyimpan ponsel di saku _jeans-_ ku. "Bedakan candaan dengan hinaan, Ino."

"Tok tok tok. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura Haruno. Apa dia ada?" Ino mengetuk kepalaku seperti mengetuk pintu, membuatku menepis tangannya. "Hei, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku hanya kaget melihatmu lebih dulu tiba di kelas, senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menggambar dan saat aku melihat ponselmu, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodamu."

 _Ino meminta maaf dua kali dalam sehari? Wow, dia bukan Ino kurasa._ Aku menatap wajah Ino dengan sepasang mata _aquamarine-_ nya yang membulat, membuatku pada akhirnya tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu. Rasa kesalku luruh perlahan.

"Jadi, sekarang kau punya ponsel baru?"

"Mhmm. Aku tidak mau kau meneriakiku seperti ibu-ibu panik mencari anaknya yang hilang di pasar." Kulihat Ino yang terdiam tapi wajahnya menyiratkan seolah dia masih ingin bertanya tapi berusaha untuk menahan diri.

"Kau sedang menggambar siapa?" Ino menatap buku sketsaku dengan leher memanjang, kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuhnya, tak berani menyentuh benda itu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Oooh, dia ada di kota ini sekarang!" Ino berseru girang. "Dia melakukan syuting di Konoha!" _Aku tahu, sayang. Aku sangat tahu hal itu._ Ino kembali bercerita dengan antusias dan mata berbinar-binar. "Apa kau tahu beberapa hari lalu dia membuat taman kota heboh dengan kemunculannya dan para kru syuting di sana? Semua berkumpul antri hanya untuk mendapatkan _high five_ darinya. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

 _Aku bisa membayangkannya karena aku ada di sana saat itu, Ino._ Aku hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan Ino bercerita sebanyak apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Tapi rumornya, ada satu gadis saat itu yang menggodanya. Katanya, sih Kakashi Hatake mendekati gadis itu dan melakukan… melakukan apa, ya? Seperti menyentuh bibir gadis itu dan… entahlah, aku sendiri tak ada di sana." Ino mengedikkan bahu.

Jantungku lagi-lagi berdegup kencang, tapi untuk sesuatu yang lain. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku menggigil tapi aku berusaha menahannya. Suaraku terdengar serak saat berkata, "Yeah? Wah, gadis yang beruntung."

"Kau benar. Dia gadis yang beruntung, kalau cerita itu benar. Soalnya aku mencari-cari artikel tentang itu tapi aku tak menemukannya. Jadi kurasa itu hanya rumor." Ino melirik lagi buku sketsaku dan berkata dengan pelan, "Tapi aku tak keberatan jika harus menggoda Kakashi Hatake."

Aku mendelik cepat padanya. "Ma-maksudmu?"

" _Oh, honey bunny sweety_ , Sakura, siapa yang tidak ingin menggoda seorang Kakashi Hatake? Dia pria tampan, terkenal, kaya raya, dermawan, baik hati, kurang apa lagi? Oh, aku lupa satu hal." Suara Ino berubah rendah. Tubuhnya merapat ke arahku dan berbisik pelan di telingaku. " _He's a Daddy's material."_

Aku meneguk ludah. Tanganku sedikit bergetar saat menutup buku sketsaku dan menyimpannya ke ranselku. Aku melirik Ino yang kini menatap para mahasiswa mulai memenuhi kelas. Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. _Dia tidak mungkin tahu mengenai diriku dan Kakashi 'kan?_

"Kau tahu Naruto Uzumaki? Temanmu yang punya suara melengking itu? Dia tampan, kurasa. Tapi dia hanya _boyfriend's material._ Lalu aku pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, anak Teknik Sipil. _He's a boyfriend's material too._ Mereka sangat berbeda jika disandingkan dengan Kakashi Hatake." Kini suara Ino berubah menjadi penuh damba.

"Ino, apa kau…" Aku bertanya ragu. "Apa kau menyukai pria yang jauh lebih tua dari usia kita?"

"Nah." Ino menggeleng. Matanya kembali beredar di sekeliling kelas. "Tetap saja aku akan mencari pacar seusiaku. Mengenai _Daddy's material,_ kurasa aku hanya akan menjadikan itu sebagai fantasiku."

Mata hijauku menatap kelas yang dipenuhi suara dengungan seperti lebah. Aku berpikir. Ino berkata seperti itu karena semua keinginannya terpenuhi. Meski sama-sama hidup di perantauan, Ino jauh lebih beruntung. Dia memang tidak terlahir dari keluarga yang kekayaannya bisa membuat lidah berdecak kagum ratusan kali. _Tapi tetap saja dia orang kaya di mataku._ Setidaknya ayahnya bukanlah pecandu. Ibunya bukan wanita yang tak peduli pada rumah tangganya. Dan dia tidak perlu menjadi anak asuh di usia sembilan tahun.

"Sakura," panggil Ino membuatku tertarik keluar dari lamunan. Aku menoleh pada gadis pirang itu yang kini mengendusku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku setengah berbisik sambil mendorong wajahnya menjauh dari leherku. Tapi Ino tidak peduli. Dia kembali melakukannya dan kali ini dia mengendus leherku.

"Gucci Guilty."

"Apa?"

"Dari tadi aku mencari-cari aroma ini. Kukira siapa yang memakainya. Ternyata kau," jawabnya sambil menatapku dengan kepala miring ke satu sisi.

" _What? No!" Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini, ya?_ "Tidak, Ino. Aku tidak memakainya. Lagipula Gucci Guilty itu apa? Parfum?"

Ino memutar kedua bola mata indahnya. Dia mengibaskan poni yang jatuh menutupi dahinya. "Tentu saja parfum."

"Mendengar namanya saja, pasti parfum mahal," ujarku sambil mengerutkan hidung, berusaha mengacuhkannya.

"Dan kau memakainya."

"Ino, berapa kali harus kukatakan aku tidak memakainya." Suaraku terdengar mencicit di tengah-tengah percakapan orang-orang di sekitar kami.

"Hidungku tidak pernah salah, Sakura." Kini Ino melipat kedua tangannya ke dada sambil menatapku intens.

Untuk membuktikannya, aku mengangkat kemeja hijau ke hidungku dan menyesap aroma di sana. _Uh oh. Aroma ini jelas aroma Kakashi._ Aku membawa lenganku ke hidung dan sekali lagi mendapati aroma yang sama tercium di sana. _Shit._

" _Well?"_ Salah satu alis Ino terangkat.

"Ini…" Suaraku hilang seketika.

"Itu aroma Gucci Guilty yang harganya mencapai jutaan. Jika kau tidak memakainya lalu dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Ino dengan nada suara sedikit menuntut. Rasa-rasanya terdengar bunyi 'klik klik klik' di kepala Ino yang membuat mata gadis itu kembali membulat namun kali ini lebih besar seolah memenuhi wajahnya yang mungil. _Sialan kau, Ino dan penciumanmu yang bisa mengalahkan anjing pelacak._

Ino masih ingin bersuara tapi dosen masuk membuat ruangan tenang dan perkuliahan dimulai. Meski mataku fokus pada penjelasan dosen di hadapan kami, aku tahu jika Ino mengawasiku dengan mata memicing. Lalu secarik kertas muncul di mejaku.

 **Kau harus ceritakan semuanya padaku.**

Aku menoleh pada Ino yang masih saja melotot padaku. Aku membalas pesannya di kertas. _Memangnya apa yang harus kuceritakan?_

 **Sugar Daddy-mu.**

Mataku hampir melompat dari soketnya. Aku kembali menoleh pada Ino dan menatapnya ngeri. _How did you…_

 **Jangan panggil aku Ino Yamanaka kalau aku tidak tahu, Jidat.**

 _Hmph. Damn you, Pig._ Tapi aku tidak menulis kalimat itu. Aku tidak mengirim kembali kertas itu padanya. Lalu secarik kertas lain lagi-lagi tiba di mejaku.

 **Aku mau makan es krim Capannari.**

Aku memijat-mijat pangkal hidungku. _Capannari. Itu merk es krim apa lagi?_

 **Aku akan menemanimu belanja. Kau tidak bisa bertemu Sugar Daddy-mu dengan penampilan seperti itu.** _ **C'mon**_ **, aku hanya ingin membantumu.**

Aku melirik Ino yang kini tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pasrah dan Ino langsung mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu senyum-tulus-ikhlas-ingin-membantu-karena-dia-adalah-sahabat ataukah senyum-licik-meminta-suap-agar-menutup-mulut. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas yang sepertinya sejak tadi kutahan. Mungkin aku akan menceritakan mengenai diriku yang menjadi _Sugar Baby_. Tapi aku tidak akan— _never ever—_ bercerita soal siapa yang menjadi _Sugar Daddy_ -ku.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **Pojok Review:**

Donat: udah apdet. Thanks

Blebek: thanks.

Hideto-kun1802: yup. Kakashi emang kece mau diapain aja. Thanks.

Ash shey: greget? Thanks.

Gekanna87: mau buat Sakura jadi lebih manja lagi di chap depan. Thanks.

Ai chwann: Sakura juga senyum-senyum sendiri tuh. TLOU? Masih lanjut tp sepetinya saya harus mainin game-nya lagi sementara saya belum sempat. Thanks.

Savanass: udah apdet. Thanks.

Kanonaiko: udah apdet. Thanks.

Wowwoh. Geegee: thanks.

Keyadoringharuno: kita akan menuju ke sana. Saya sudah persiapkan semuanya. Jadi sabar ya. Thanks.

Silverredhatake: gemes ya. Thanks.

Azalea em: kebawa suasana? Wah. Anw thanks.

Silvercerry: haha. Benar-benar skinship. Your welcome. Thanks anw.

Ripyu yang lumayan banyak. Senang membaca ripyu dari kalian, pals. Lalu mengenai Ino sendiri, siapa lagi yang lebih pantas menemani Sakura belanja selain Ino? Apakah Ino ada maksud terselubung? Udang di balik bakwan? Atau benar-benar tulus? Stay with me, 'kay? Lots of love. Thanks buat yang fav/ foll.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **14**

Pukul tiga sore aku dan Ino tiba di mal terbesar di kota Konoha. Saat melihat bentuk mal, aku menganga. Maksudku, benar-benar menganga. _Holy shit_. Langit-langitnya berbentuk kubah yang sangat tinggi dan hampir keseluruhan terbuat dari kaca. Orang-orang keluar masuk seperti aliran sungai yang berbeda jalur. Lantainya pun mengkilap seperti permukaan danau tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Musik mengalun lembut, seolah membawa pergi beban setiap pengunjung di sana. Tidak heran orang-orang mendatangi tempat ini. Dunia agak _kacau_ di luar dengan semua polusi dan aktifitas tapi di sini, di dalam bangunan megah berbentuk kubah, ini adalah tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk bersenang-senang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke mal. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menjejakkan kaki di Mal Konoha, itu sudah jelas. Dan Ino? Dia langsung menggila dan menarik tanganku ke sana kemari memasuki setiap _shop,_ melihat-lihat setiap barang yang ada di dalam sana sebelum meletakkannya kembali. Beberapa kali aku mendapati wajah-wajah SPG langsung masam saat kami keluar tanpa belanja apapun.

"Ino," panggilku. Gadis itu sedang berjalan di depanku dengan kuncir ekor kudanya bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. Kami baru berjalan sekitar 15 menit dan itu sudah membuat kakiku pegal, mengingat kami ke sini seolah tak ada tujuan. "Kita ke sini untuk apa, sih?"

"Belanja, tentu saja." Ino memutar tubuh melihatku. Sepasang bola mata hijauku berputar. _Belanja, tentu saja! Jawaban apa itu?_ Hidungku berkerut saat Ino melihatku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut lalu menyeringai. _Uh oh, perasaanku tidak enak._ "Aku ingin kau di _make-over._ "

…

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam saat aku dan Ino duduk di tepi air mancur yang terbuat dari batu pualam, menikmati es krim sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kakiku sangat pegal, rasa-rasanya telapak kakiku kini membesar di dalam keds-ku. _Jangan-jangan sudah berubah jadi tapak bebek!_ Aku lalu menunduk untuk menemukan sepasang kakiku terjulur ke depan, kini terbungkus _jeans_ biru muda yang harganya tiga kali lipat uang semesterku. Aku memakai kaos baru lengan pendek berwarna hijau. _Bayangkan, cuma kaos dan harganya membuatku sesak napas!_ Kata Ino, itu adalah kaos merek Armani dan aku langsung… _Oh, jadi begini rasanya memakai kaos mahal? Seperti rasa prestise di dalam tubuhku meningkat dua kali lipat, sih._ Lalu kata Ino lagi,kaos itu membuat warna kulitku semakin bersinar.

Lalu, _ehem_ , sepasang pakaian dalam baru yang sedang kukenakan, berwarna hijau toska dan berenda di tepiannya. _Ini sangat memalukan!_ Tapi kuakui rasanya sangat nyaman dan begitu lembut di kulitku. Oh, aku juga membeli beberapa pakaian dalam untuk dipakai di _event-event_ tertentu, begitu kata Ino. _Event_ apa yang dimaksud Ino, aku tak mau bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Sudah cukup Ino mencerewetiku soal selera berpakaian saat aku mencobanya satu-persatu. _Hei, jangan salahkan aku yang memang tidak begitu up to date mengenai hal-hal seperti ini!_

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Ino menjilati es krimnya, masih dengan mata menatap sekeliling.

" _I feel… weird,_ " jawabku setelah menggigit habis _cone_ milikku. "Maksudku, dengan semua ini."

"Kau hanya tidak terbiasa memakai merk-merk mahal dan terkenal," kata Ino santai tapi kuakui cukup menusuk. _Ugh._ Tapi aku mengakui apa yang diucapkannya, sih. Ino kembali melanjutkan, "Kau beruntung punya teman sepertiku yang tahu merek-merek terkenal. Kalau kau pergi sendirian, aku tak yakin kau tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang yang diberikan _Daddy_ -mu."

"Ino." Aku mencubit pelan lengan gadis itu. "Jangan terlalu keras!"

" _What?_ Tidak ada orang yang akan memperhatikan kita, Sakura." Ino kembali menjilati es krimnya yang—anehnya—masih tinggal setengah.

"Tapi dari mana kau tahu kalau aku…" Aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku. Aku merasa malu. Maksudku, aku tidak malu memiliki seorang Kakashi Hatake sebagai Sugar Daddy dan aku menjadi Sugar Baby-nya. Tapi saat orang lain mengetahuinya, entah kenapa aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku di danau saja.

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak," ujar Ino sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Kau yang datang ke kampus tiba-tiba memakai ponsel setara uang semester kali tujuh tahun kuliah plus uang buku dan diktat. _Please,_ Sakura, kau tidak mungkin menerima uang sebanyak itu meski dalam waktu satu bulan non-stop menyanyi di kafe."

Aku menatap deretan tas belanja yang berjejer di dekat kaki kami dan Ino terus berbicara.

"Meskipun kau nantinya mengelak dengan mengatakan hanya berpapasan atau bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang memakai Gucci Guilty, aku tetap tidak akan percaya. Aromanya begitu kuat di tubuhmu. Kalau kau tidak memakainya, berarti kau sangat dekat dengan pemilik parfum itu, minimal… memeluknya."

Aku menatap ngeri pada Ino. _Fix, Ino, kau mungkin bisa jadi detektif setelah percakapan ini selesai._

"Tapi ternyata kau tidak mengelak sama sekali." Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar membuatku menghela napas.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membelikanmu es krim Capannari," jawabku pelan, yang jujur saja hingga sekarang aku tak tahu ada yang namanya es krim Capannari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita harus terbang ke Las Vegas kalau mau menikmatinya. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa meminta Daddy-mu membelikanmu tiket pesawat ke sana."

 _Las Vegas…_ Aku menerawang. Saat sadar aku bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini? Dengan aku yang menjadi Sugar Baby?"

" _It's your private life._ " Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kami duduk di tepi air mancur, Ino menatapku. "Meski kau adalah temanku, aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusanmu, selama hal itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Oh, Ino…" _Bolehkah aku memelukmu?_

"Lagipula, kalau kau sudah memiliki Sugar Daddy, kau tidak akan meminjam laptopku lagi, 'kan?"

 _Oke, kutarik kata-kataku barusan._ "Pig," ujarku dengan nada bercanda.

"Tapi." Ino kini menghadap padaku sepenuhnya. Sepasang mata _aquamarine-_ nya menatapku serius. "Kita memang teman, Sakura, meski tidak begitu dekat dibanding pertemananmu dengan bocah pirang itu." _Maksudnya adalah Naruto. Ok, Ino, jangan berbelit-belit._ "Tapi jika pria itu, si Sugar Daddy-mu melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatimu, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghadapinya."

"Pig, kami tidak melibatkan hati," sergahku cepat.

"Aku tahu. Aku mengatakannya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Ino!" Suaraku kini naik satu oktav. Menyadari hal itu, suaraku berubah menjadi bisikan dan terdengar mendesis. "Baru saja kau bilang tidak ingin mencampuri urusanku, kenapa kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu? Kami memiliki kontrak yang sudah disepakati. Dan jika maksudmu dia akan menyakitiku secara fisik, itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kau yakin?" Ino memicing.

Aku menggeram pelan seperti beruang kehilangan ikan salmon dan Ino langsung mengangkat tangan.

Aku mendengus setelah memutus tatapan kami. Mataku kini menatap lurus kedai tempat kami membeli es krim barusan. _Menyakiti hatiku?_ Aku sendiri tak yakin dengan kalimat itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kakashi bisa menyakiti hatiku sementara hubungan kami sama sekali tak melibatkan hati dan perasaan? Aku tertarik pada Kakashi— _physically_ —tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan pria itu? _Fanboy_ dan _fangirl-_ nya hampir setara. Rela saling sikut demi melihat wajahnya meski dari jarak 100 meter sekali pun. Mungkin saja rela saling tikam agar bisa di posisiku sekarang. Aku tiba-tiba bergidik membayangkan para fansnya yang akan mencabik-cabik tubuhku hingga tak tersisa sama sekali.

Aku tahu Kakashi adalah pria yang baik. Aku bisa merasakannya meski hanya sekilas melihatnya. Oke, beberapa kali aku mendapatinya nampak arogan tapi bagiku tidak masalah selama kebaikannya jauh lebih besar.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" Aku tertarik ke dunia nyata saat menyadari Ino menjentikkan jarinya di depan mataku. "Maaf, aku hanya… berpikir."

"Apapun yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang, enyahkan. Nikmati saja apa yang diberikan Sugar Daddy-mu, Jidat, dan…" Tangan Ino melingkar di lenganku dan memeluknya. "Maafkan kata-kataku barusan jika menyinggungmu."

"Oke."

" _We're good now?_ "

"Apa kau bersikap sebaik ini karena mengharap sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku berharap kau mentraktirku makan, setidaknya membelikanku _milkshake._ "

 _Artinya dia masih Ino yang dulu. Dia juga tidak bertanya siapa Sugar Daddy-ku jadi kurasa untuk sementara aku merasa aman. Kakashi aman._ "Hanya itu? _Nothing else?_ " Kulihat Ino menggeleng dan senyum—yang akhirnya kuputuskan adalah senyum tulus setelah setahun berteman dengannya—berkembang di bibirnya, aku berkata, " _We're good now."_

…

Setelah mengantar Ino kembali ke asrama mahasiswa, aku kembali masuk ke dalam _grab car_ menuju tempat tinggalku. Sesekali aku melirik ponsel dan sedikit merasa kecewa karena Kakashi belum juga menghubungiku, setidaknya membalas pesanku. Aku tahu dia pria yang sibuk tapi aku juga tahu jika dia bisa mengambil _break_ di sela-sela syuting.

Aku turun dari mobil di depan gedung tempatku tinggal, mengambil tas-tas belanja dari bagasi dibantu _driver_. Aku mengangkat tas-tas belanjaanku yang rupanya cukup banyak hari itu. _Hmph, tadi aku tidak merasa berat karena Ino membantuku membawanya._ Aku melangkah menuju gedung untuk mengambil jalan memutar ke _basement_ dan langkahku berhenti seketika saat mendapati sosok bertudung hitam keluar dari sebuah mobil van putih yang terparkir di luar gedung.

"Penculik!" seruku sambil melempar tas-tas belanjaanku ke arah sosok itu. Aku menduga sosok itu pasti ingin menculikku, mengingat aku seorang gadis manis yang memakai Armani dengan tas-tas belanja menggantung di kedua tangan dan lenganku. Tentu saja aku sasaran empuk mereka. _Dasar begal sialan!_

"Sakura, ini aku! Ssshhh, tenanglah! Kau bisa membuat orang-orang keluar dan memergoki kita!"

Sosok itu membuka tudungnya dan aku terkesiap mendapati rambut perak berdiri di depanku. Aku mengenalinya meski dia memakai masker yang menutup setengah wajah tampannya. "Kakashi!" Aku mengatupkan kedua tangan ke mulut. Suara tertahan di leher, membuatnya terdengar seperti kucing terjepit pintu. " _Holy crap!_ Apa yang kulakukan? Hampir saja aku menendang selangkanganmu!"

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf," sahutnya sambil menggeleng.

"Kau yang datang tiba-tiba seperti mau menyergapku, huh. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menganggapmu penculik. Dan ada apa dengan van putih?" Aku mengangkat tas-tas belanja yang berserakan di lantai. Wajahku seketika memanas saat sepasang pakaian dalam berwarna _pink_ , mengintip dari balik kotak berpita. Buru-buru aku mengaturnya kembali sekaligus mengatur napasku. _Aku bisa mati berdiri karena malu kalau Kakashi melihatnya!_

"Aku menyewanya." Kakashi memasang kembali tudungnya dan menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya ke badan van. "Orang-orang mengira aku adalah teknisi atau semacamnya."

Bibirku membulat tanda mengerti.

"Semuanya lengkap?" tanya Kakashi sembari memberikan beberapa tas belanjaanku. Aku menghitungnya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku…" Aku menyampirkan rambutku ke belakang telinga dan menatap pria itu yang tak kunjung membuka maskernya. Dari balik tudung aku bisa merasakan tatapannya lebih intens dari biasanya.

"Kau lupa aku pernah mengantarmu ke sini," jawabnya datar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Aku masuk ke gedung dan mencarimu. Tapi yang kutemukan adalah kau tidak tinggal di dalam gedung ini."

Aku menunduk, menemukan keds-ku jauh lebih menarik dibanding wajah Kakashi saat ini. _Dia terdengar marah._ " _Actually,_ aku tidak pernah memberitahumu aku tinggal di mana tepatnya," gumamku.

" _Exactly._ Kau memang tidak memberitahuku secara tepat tapi tetap saja kau berbohong padaku. Kau tinggal di _basement,_ bukan di dalam gedung lantai lima ini." Kakashi terdengar menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras.

Aku tak berani mengangkat wajah. Seorang pria yang tampaknya akan marah, memberikan trauma tersendiri untukku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan pria pecandu narkoba dari masa laluku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tubuh Kakashi menegak dan kini melangkah mendekatiku. Aku mengambil satu langkah mundur. Aku merasa dia sangat mengintimidasiku saat ini, dengan tubuh jangkungnya dan suara bariton rendah itu. "Sakura," panggilnya lagi. "Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau harusnya tidak berbohong mengenai hal ini."

" _Please…_ " ujarku dengan suara tercekat, memberanikan diri untuk menengadah. "Buka maskermu, Kakashi, agar aku tahu yang berdiri di depanku saat ini adalah dirimu dan bukan _dia._ " Aku masih menatapnya saat mata sayu Kakashi melebar, seakan menyadari sesuatu. Dia lalu menurunkan maskernya dan segera memeluk tubuhku yang kini gemetar.

"Sakura…" Suara Kakashi terdengar lembut, bagai senandung aromaterapi, membuat detak jantungku yang tadi bertalu-talu cepat kini berangsur tenang. " _Shit,_ apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Aku menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang Kakashi, menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin sekaligus memabukkan. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat ujung jaketnya, tidak membiarkan pria itu menarik tubuhnya dariku. "Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Apa?" Kakashi melonggarkan pelukannya, mengangkat wajahku dan mata kami bertemu. " _I can't hear you, Baby."_

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan yang kukirim seharian ini?"

" _Oh, Baby,_ aku begitu sibuk di lokasi dan tiba-tiba sajaaku berpikir untuk memberimu kejutan dengan mendatangi tempat tinggalmu," ujar Kakashi pelan sambil mengusap-usap tulang pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Dia melepas tubuhku, lalu berbalik untuk membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Kini dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan sebuah tas kecil bertuliskan Gucci Guilty dengan sangat jelas karena mengkilap tertimpa cahaya lampu jalanan. _Oh, c'mon ada apa dengan merk ini yang sepertinya tak bisa meninggalkanku?!_ Kakashi mengangkat tas kecil itu sambil bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin mengajakku masuk ke flatmu?"

"Kau janji tidak akan mengatakan yang macam-macam?" tanyaku dengan khawatir. Kulihat Kakashi menggeleng dan saat menatap tas-tas belanjaanku, kudapati salah satu sudut bibirnya berkedut.

" _I promise,_ " ujarnya kali ini dengan senyum yang luar biasa menawan. "Lagipula aku ingin bicara denganmu. _A lot._ "

Aku tidak peduli jika Kakashi melihatku sedang menengadah pada konstelasi bintang di langit malam.Saat mataku kembali bertemu dengan matanya, aku tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu."

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Saya putuskan Ino menjadi teman Sakura. Nggak rela dia jadi teman yang nusuk dari belakang haha. Jadi hubungan Ino dan Sakura aman kok. Dan pengetahuan Ino soal Sugar Daddy… jangan panggil dia Ino Yamanaka kalau nggak tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia adalah Sugar Baby juga. Kalian bisa melihat hints dari percakapan dia dan Sakura di chap ini dan chap sebelumnya kalau dia bukan Sugar Baby. Hanya seorang gadis yang memiliki pola pikir yang cukup terbuka.

Untuk chap depan? _L_ _o_ _ts o_ _f conversation between them_. Tapi nggak hanya itu, pals. Konversasi tanpa dibarengi aksi mungkin akan terasa membosankan? _#wink. So stay with me, 'kay?_

(Sekali lagi, apdet dulu, edit kemudian. Haha. Gomen kalau sudah ada yang membaca chap ini sebelum direvisi)

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **15**

Begitu masuk ke flat, aku bisa bernapas agak lega, mengingat tadi pagi aku menyempatkan diri untuk berbenah. Flatku memang tidak luas karena itu aku selalu berusaha merapikannya agar indah dipandang. Tinggal bersama ayah pecandu dan seorang ibu yang cuek terhadap rumah tangganya sendiri, telah menempa diriku untuk bersikap mandiri. Saat tinggal bersama Tsunade pun, aku masih bersikap sama. Itu karena aku tak suka menjadi beban orang lain.

Setelah meletakkan tas-tas belanjaku ke atas tempat tidur, aku kembali menemui Kakashi dan mendapatinya berdiri di tengah ruangan. Melihatnya, napasku seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia tampak begitu gagah dan tubuh jangkungnya terasa mendominasi flat kecil milikku.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tinggal di sini," ujarnya dengan mata mengitari seluruh ruangan.

"Kau sudah janji tidak akan berkata macam-macam." Bibirku mengerucut dan saat mata kami bertemu, aku terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

"Aku tidak berkata yang macam-macam. Aku hanya … " Kakashi terdengar berdehem. " … mengonfirmasi."

Kedua bahuku mengedik. _Apa aku bisa mengelak? Tentu saja tidak._ Aku lalu menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkah mendekati pria itu, berdiri di hadapannya lalu melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggul rampingnya. Wajahku kembali terbenam di dada bidangnya dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. _Gucci Guilty._

"Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu yang sebenarnya."

"Sakura … " Terdengar hela napas dari Kakashi. "Aku sempat merasa kesal … " _Ow. Ini kelihatannya buruk._ Aku menarik lenganku dari tubuh Kakashi tapi pria itu dengan cepat menahannya sebelum mengunci kedua lengannya sendiri ke tubuhku. "Dengarkan aku, _baby. Tadi_ , ingat itu. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang bertanya ke sana kemari mencarimu. Tapi aku langsung ingat bahwa kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak mengatakannya padaku."

Aku memejam mata, mendengar Kakashi terus berbicara.

"Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat." Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuhku lalu berkata, "Kau harus percaya padaku. Jika kau bisa bercerita tentang dirimu yang seorang anak asuh, kenapa tidak dengan flat ini?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. " _Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry._ "

" _Good girl._ " Kakashi menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, membuatku menengadah padanya dengan tatapan mendamba. Aku berdehem. Maksudku, tatapan _fangirl_ kepada aktor favoritnya. Aku pun menyeringai. " _What's matter, baby girl?_ Setengah jam lalu kau meneriakiku 'pencuri' dan sekarang kau tampak begitu senang."

Kulepaskan kedua tanganku dari tubuh Kakashi. Kuraih tangannya dan menariknya ke bilik kamarku. Ruang tengah dan kamar tidurku dipisahkan oleh sekat yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu, menggantung di antara dua tiang kayu ukuran sedang.

" _Come. I have something to show you."_

Aku memperlihatkan tas-tas belanja dan mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. Beberapa pasang celana _jeans,_ kaos dan kemeja yang bisa kupakai sehari-hari, piyama-piyama yang terbuat dari satin berwarna biru _navy,_ hijau dan merah marun serta dua pasang keds yang bisa kupakai ke kampus atau sekedar jalan-jalan keliling kota.

"Aku pergi bersama Ino," ujarku sambil mengusap-usap piyama satin ke pipiku. Rasanya begitu sejuk dan lembut.

"Dan siapa Ino ini?"

Terdengar suara berderit dari kasur tuaku saat Kakashi menghenyakkan bokong seksinya di sana. Aku yang lebih dulu duduk di sana, menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba menahan senyum yang sedikit mengarah pada mesum. _Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Siapa sih, yang tidak menginginkan Kakashi di tempat tidur mereka?_ Aku berdehem, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Aku tersenyum membayangkan Ino di asramanya yang mungkin sedang mencoba beberapa pasang baju yang kubelikan. Ino adalah gadis yang senang bicara blak-blakan, kadang sedikit menyinggung tapi itu tidak masalah. Meski dia tahu keadaanku sekarang, dia tetap ingin berteman denganku. Jadi Ino adalah sahabatku, bukan hanya sekedar teman. _"Yeah,_ dia adalah sahabatku," ujarku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat. Apa dia tahu kalau kau … " Kakashi tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku menoleh padanya dan sadar ternyata dia telah melepas _hoodie-_ nya. Air liurku mungkin saja menetes kalau aku tidak merapatkan bibirku dengan cepat. Melihat dia dalam balutan kaos putih polos dan _oh God_ rambut peraknya yang begitu menakjubkan, membuatku seketika sadar untuk menahan hasrat yang aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. _Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?!_

" _I told her everything!_ " kataku cepat dengan memalingkan wajah. Aku tidak ingin Kakashi melihat bahwa kini darah mengalir tak terbendung ke leher, telinga dan wajahku. _Shit, perutku bergejolak lagi._

" _Everything?_ " Kakashi memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. Salah satu alisnya terangkat. Terdengar nada khawatir dalam suaranya, membuatku langsung mendekatinya, bersimpuh di depannya dan merengkuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilku.

"Tidak, _Daddy._ Maaf jika kau salah tangkap. Aku hanya memberitahunya yang penting-penting saja tapi tidak dengan identitasmu, _I swear._ Jika kau memintaku untuk mempercayaimu, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku, bukan?"

Tampak gurat kelegaan bermain di wajah tampan Kakashi. "Aku percaya padamu, _baby girl._ " Matanya nampak berkilat. Aku sadar posisi wajah kami begitu dekat. _Dan sejak kapan tangan Kakashi ada di pinggulku?! Ya Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin pingsan!_ "Omong-omong, aku ingin melihatmu memakai piyama baru itu. Yang warna hijau."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum bergerak menjauh dari Kakashi. Rasa hangat dari telapak tangannya di pinggulku tadi menghilang. Entah kenapa rasa kecewa menyengatku. Kukira dia akan menciumku, kukira dia akan mengangkatku ke dalam pangkuannya, ternyata aku salah. _Hahaha._ Aku tertawa. Tertawa pada diriku yang ternyata berharap begitu banyak.

"Sakura … " panggil Kakashi tapi aku tak bisa menatap wajahnya. Aku begitu malu pada diriku sendiri. "Sakura … "

Kurasakan jemari telunjuk pria itu menyentuh daguku lalu mengangkat wajahku. Aku merasa bertingkah seperti anak kucing yang marah pada majikannya karena tak diajak bermain.

"Sakura, _baby, look at me._ "

 _Oh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolakmu, Tuan Kakashi, jika kau memakai suara itu lagi?_ Aku membuka mata tapi tatapan kami belum bertemu. Telapak tangan Kakashi lalu menggenggam rahangku dan ibu jarinya mulai bermain di sudut bibirku, menelusuri garis rahangku sebelum menyelusupkan jari jemarinya ke helai rambutku dan memijat-mijat kulit kepalaku. Aku melenguh pelan, mataku kembali terpejam dan kepalaku miring merasakan kenikmatan dari pijatannya. _Hei, Kakashi apa kau pernah kerja di salon?_ Mataku langsung terbuka dan seketika aku tertawa mendengar kata-kataku barusan. _Kakashi? Kerja di salon? Mwahahaha!_

"Oke, ini sangat konyol!" Aku meletakkan kedua tangan di dada Kakashi, meremas kaosnya. Tawaku terus saja berderai membuat Kakashi heran. Aku menjatuhkan tubuh ke kasur, memeluk perutku yang sakit karena tertawa begitu keras. " _Come, Daddy._ " Aku menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sebelahku tapi Kakashi tak bergeming. Aku lalu menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hijauku, melebarkannya. " _Please?"_

Kakashi terdengar mengerang sebelum berbaring di sebelahku. "Oke, kau harus menjelaskannya, Sakura."

Aku menatap langit-langit. "Saat memijat kepalaku tadi, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau pernah kerja di salon," ujarku di sela-sela tawa yang mulai mereda. "Dan pemikiran itu terasa sangat konyol! Kakashi Hatake? Bekerja di salon? Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan orang-orang yang kerja di salon, sama sekali tidak. Sungguh. Pemikiran itu terlintas begitu saja, maafkan aku!"

"Aku pernah hidup di jalan selama empat tahun."

Mulutku tiba-tiba terkatup rapat. Perlahan aku menoleh pada Kakashi yang kini menatap langit-langit. Gurat-gurat keletihan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya berada di perutnya. Kaki jenjangnya sedikit menggantung di tepi tempat tidur.

"Keluargaku tidak seharmonis yang orang-orang pikirkan. Ayahku seorang pemabuk dan sering memukuliku karena itu aku kabur. Aku hidup menggelandang selama empat tahun sebelum sebuah agensi model menemukanku. Aku dilatih hingga usiaku cukup matang untuk diorbitkan."

Kakashi meletakkan salah satu lengannya di belakang kepala dan terus bercerita.

"Aku pun pernah menjadi _Sugar Baby,_ asal kau tahu."

Aku terkesiap. Telingaku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Kakashi? _Sugar Baby? What the fuck?_

"Ada aturan tak tertulis dalam dunia _showbiz._ Untuk mempertahankan popularitas, kau harus memiliki sponsor. Sponsor inilah yang menyediakan semuanya. _Semuanya._ Tapi kau harus membayar karena apa yang mereka sediakan bisa dibilang adalah hutang. Tak ada negosiasi."

"Sponsorku adalah salah satu produser terkenal, seorang wanita yang tentu saja luar biasa cantik. Dia membiayai pendidikanku, memberiku apartemen pribadi saat usiaku masih 16 tahun, mengurus semua keperluanku, salah satunya _fans meeting._ Semuanya terasa begitu mudah. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan yang macam-macam. Tapi saat usiaku 17 tahun aku mulai berpikir untuk dikenal dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin diterima _casting_ hanya karena dia memiliki koneksi dengan salah satu staf tertinggi. Aku ingin dikenal karena bakatku, karena kemampuanku, karena usahaku. Bukan karena aku telah memberikan seks paling hebat yang pernah diterimanya."

"Oh, Kakashi … " Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirku dengan suara lirih. Aku menatap pria itu dengan air mata berlinang membasahi pipiku. "Aku … aku … " Suaraku tercekat, seperti ada bola tenis yang tersangkut di leherku.

"Pada akhirnya aku membicarakan hal yang mengganjal hatiku padanya. Kukira dia akan marah tapi ternyata tidak. Dia adalah wanita dewasa yang bisa menerima semuanya dengan kepala dingin dan hanya tersenyum padaku sambil berkata, _'Sudah waktunya kau mandiri, Kakashi. Sudah waktunya aku melepasmu dan membiarkanmu terbang dengan sayapmu sendiri.'_ Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. 19 tahun berkarir dengan mengandalkan kaki dan tanganku sendiri."

Aku sesenggukan saat Kakashi menceritakan kisah hidupnya. _Ya Tuhan, betapa aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Betapa aku membuat diriku menjadi orang yang paling kesulitan di dunia sebelum bertemu Kakashi. Apalah arti kisah hidupku dibanding dirinya? Kakashi memiliki kehidupan yang jauh-jauh-jauh lebih sulit daripada diriku. Aku masih beruntung bertemu Tsunade dan Shizune, mencegahku terlempar dalam kehidupan jalanan yang kutahu pasti sangat keras untuk dijalani._

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Leherku begitu sakit karena menahan tangis dan akhirnya aku mengeluarkannya. Menangis terisak-isak dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup wajahku. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu, maafkan aku … "

Kurasakan tangan Kakashi merengkuh kepalaku, lalu membawa tubuh mungilku dalam dekapannya.

"Sshh … aku yang harus minta maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis seperti ini."

"Tapi-tapi ini … " Aku tak sanggup meneruskan kata-kataku. Dadaku begitu sakit. _Apa yang membuatmu bertahan, Kakashi?_

"Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang kehidupannya jauh lebih tragis daripada kita, Sakura. Salah satu selebritis yang baru saja akan merintis karir justru ditemukan tewas gantung diri karena harus melayani 20 sponsor. Kau bisa bayangkan?"

Aku tahu siapa selebritis yang dimaksud itu. Beritanya bahkan beredar dengan luas beberapa tahun lalu.

Aku menarik napas dengan sesenggukan lalu menengadah pada Kakashi. Pipiku basah oleh air mata dan aku sadar, sejak perundungan yang kuterima di usia sembilan tahun, ini adalah kali kedua aku menangis keras. "Ayahku pecandu narkoba. Dia juga sering memukuliku. Di luar tadi, saat kau terlihat marah aku memintamu untuk membuka masker, agar aku tahu bukan ayahku yang sedang memarahiku. Trauma itu masih kubawa hingga sekarang, Kakashi.

" _Oh, baby, I'm sorry._ " Kakashi kembali memelukku erat. Kepalaku tepat berada di dadanya, membuatku bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. "Itulah kenapa kita harus membicarakan masalah ini, bukan? Aku ingin kita terbuka satu sama lain, membangun kepercayaan itu."

"Apa kau tidak masalah memperlihatkan sisi ini pada orang lain?" Ya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sisi lain yang tak akan pernah bisa kau temukan saat dia berada di layar kaca. Sisi yang memperlihatkan sebuah kejujuran, sebuah kerapuhan dari seorang pria yang dianggap sempurna oleh dunia.

"Kau yang pertama," jawab Kakashi pelan. "Mei tahu kisahku tapi aku tak pernah menunjukkannya."

"Tidak dengan _Sugar Babies-_ mu yang sebelumnya?" _I don't know why suddenly I'm feeling so insecure._ Tapi saat melihat Kakashi menggeleng dan sorot mata itu memperlihatkan sebuah ketulusan dan kejujuran, aku tersenyum. "Kau harus menceritakan tentang mereka kapan-kapan."

"Pasti, Sakura, pasti."

Mungkin karena efek dari menangis seperti anak kecil plus belanja seharian, aku merasakan lelah luar biasa menyergapku. Aku menguap lebar, mendengar tawa kecil dari Kakashi dan diiringi aroma tubuh pria itu, mataku perlahan menutup dan aku tertidur, masih dalam dekapannya.

…

Satu-satunya hal yang kusesali saat terbangun adalah tidak memakai piyama satin seperti yang disarankan Kakashi. _Uh, dia pasti merasa sedang memeluk boneka buluk._ Aku merasakan tangan pria itu masih melingkar di pinggulku, membuatku agak sulit bergerak. Dengan susah payah aku menggeliat, menciptakan sedikit jarak agar bisa meraih ponsel yang kuletakkan di bufet dekat tempat tidurku. Pukul dua dini hari. Wow, aku tidak menyangka jika Kakashi akan tinggal hingga jam segini. Setelah menjatuhkan begitu saja ponselku ke kasur, aku kembali menatap Kakashi yang sedang terlelap.

Wajah Kakashi terlihat lebih lembut, garis-garis di antara alisnya tak terlihat, membuatnya nampak lebih muda dari usia sesungguhnya. Ujung jariku lalu memindahkan helaian rambut perak yang jatuh di pelipisnya. Garis mukanya bagai embun di pagi hari, sejuk dan menyegarkan. Dia terlihat tenang. Satu-satunya gerakan dari tubuhnya adalah dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur dan napas yang terdengar halus dan pelan. Sangat sulit dibayangkan bahwa pria yang sedang terlelap di sebelahku ini, di tempat tidur murah dan kasur yang berderit seperti punggung orang yang sudah uzur, adalah pria yang menjadi perbincangan dan idola bagi hampir semua kalangan usia.

Telingaku mendengar bunyi denting berkali-kali dari ponselnya. _Uh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkin saja itu Mei yang menghubunginya atau sesuatu yang lain. Apa aku harus mengambil ponselnya?_ Aku menggeleng kuat. Bagaimana pun, Kakashi masih memiliki batas privasi yang tak boleh kulewati. Jadi aku memilih untuk membiarkan ponsel itu. Kalau pun Kakashi terbangun, itu karena dia harus membuka ponselnya, bukan karena _aku_ yang membuka ponselnya.

Aku tersenyum. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan suara. Kaki telanjangku menjejak di lantai yang cukup dingin lalu melangkah di tepi tempat tidur untuk menatap Kakashi. Aku tertawa sangat pelan melihat kakinya menggantung setengah di ujung tempat tidur. _So adorable._

Aku lalu berjongkok, perlahan melepas kedsnya yang masih terpasang sebelum menarik kedua kaos kakinya. Aku menyusun alas kaki Kakashi di bawah tempat tidur lalu beralih pada _hoodie_ miliknya dan melipatnya, meletakkan benda itu tepat di samping kepalanya. Aku ke toilet untuk buang air kecil sebelum ke dapur, merebus air agar bisa meneguk secangkir kecil kopi hitam.

Kuletakkan cangkir kopi ke atas meja lalu duduk di kursi kayu menghadap Kakashi yang kini tidur tengkurap. _Oh, kakinya pasti pegal saat dia bangun._ Aku menahan tawa, membuka buku kuliah dan mulai mencatat poin-poin penting yang ada di dalamnya.

…

Aku terbangun bukan karena alarm dari ponselku atau deringan dari ponsel Kakashi. Aku bahkan tak ingat kalau telah kembali ke tempat tidur. Seingatku, aku menghabiskan waktu membuat catatan kuliah dengan duduk di atas kursi. Aku mengerang pelan, merasakan pegal luar biasa pada kedua kakiku. Aku menepuk-nepuk sisi lain tempat tidurku dan tak menemukan Kakashi di sana. Aku panik. Aku mencari-cari keberadaan pria itu. Setengah berlari aku ke ruang tengah dan menemukannya kini berdiri tegak di depan pintu.

" _Daddy?_ "

Kakashi tak menoleh padaku saat berkata, "Ada orang mencarimu, Sakura."

"Huh?" Buru-buru aku mendekati Kakashi dan kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Kakashi bergeser sedikit untuk memberiku ruang. Aku lalu mengintip dari lubang kecil yang terpasang di pintu untuk ikut melihat keluar. Aku terkesiap membuat Kakashi menoleh padaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Pemilik gedung. Aku ingat aku telat membayar sewa."

"Begitu?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menemuinya," ujar Kakashi kemudian.

"Kita? Eh, jangan. Biar aku saja!" cegahku cepat saat Kakashi akan membuka pintu. "Kau di dalam saja. Jangan sampai dia tahu akan keberadaanmu. Semuanya bisa menjadi lebih buruk." Nampak rahang Kakashi berkedut pelan. _"Please, Daddy?"_

Kakashi menarik napas panjang, mengusap pipiku lembut dengan buku-buku jarinya dan aku melihatnya menghilang di balik pintu toilet. Aku kembali menghadap pintu, memasang senyum semanis mungkin sebelum membuka pintu.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Wow. Saya sendiri bahkan terkejut melihat Kakashi menceritakan masa lalunya yang juga tak kalah mirisnya dari kehidupan Sakura. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Saya ngetiknya ngalir aja dan inilah hasilnya. Hanya ingin memperlihatkan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang sempurna di dunia ini. Bahkan dewa-dewi pun memiliki kekurangan. Seperti Thor di Avengers yang bahkan diputusin Jane, yang notabene adalah manusia.

Lalu dialog tentang selebriti yang meninggal karena bunuh diri akibat dipaksa melayani 20 sponsor itu adalah kisah nyata. Kisahnya sendiri kalau nggak salah malah 30 sponsor yang rupanya adalah para petinggi di dunia industry hiburan. Dia mati karena depresi berkepanjangan. Bagi pecinta kpop/ kdrama pasti tahu tentang ini.

Seperti biasa, saya akan mempublish chap ini lalu mungkin saya akan kembali merevisinya. Stay with me! As usual, silakan tinggalkan jejak dalam bentuk _**Review.**_ Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah Fav n' Foll fic gaje ini.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **16**

Aku memerhatikan pria bertubuh ceking seperti galah—The Landlord—menghitung uang sewa yang kuberikan. Dia menyeringai tipis sambil memasukkan uang ke dalam tas pinggang yang selalu dipakainya ke mana saja. "Tumben kau bayar tepat waktu," ujarnya dengan suara cempreng, membuatku harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Aku mengeratkan cardigan biru _navy_ ke tubuhku, pura-pura menguap dan memasang tampang penuh kantuk agar pria itu segera pergi. _Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk. Aku masih ingin bergelung di pelukan Kakashi, mmmm …_

"Yayaya." Si ceking mengangguk-angguk pelan.

" _Are we done_?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Kau tahu siapa pemilik van putih di luar?"

Mendengarnya, jantungku langsung berdegup kencang. Aku menatap pria itu dengan mata bulatku dan berpikir jika dia pasti tahu bahwa aku mengenalnya. _Tentu saja! Kakashi mencariku hingga ke lobi dan bertanya sana-sini_. "Temanku," jawabku akhirnya.

"Beri tahu temanmu untuk segera menyingkirkan van-nya. Benda itu menghalangi jalan masuk gedung."

"Tentu, tentu saja. Ada lagi?" _Shit, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu?_

"Tidak ada lagi, Haruno. Sering-seringlah bayar tepat waktu." Pria itu menyeringai lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Aku sudah tak tahan untuk tidak memutar kedua bola mata dan syukurlah dia sudah pergi saat aku melakukannya.

Aku kembali ke dalam flat mungilku, dengan dinding-dinding bata berwarna hitam kusam, mencari keberadaan Kakashi. Tidak sulit menemukan pria itu tengah berdiri di toilet, di depan cermin dengan titik-titik air masih melekat di wajah dan rambutnya. Sepasang mata kami bertemu di cermin.

"Hei."

"Hei."

Aku melangkah masuk ke toilet untuk memeluk pinggul rampingnya dari belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cuci muka?"

Aku meraih handuk bersih berwarna putih yang tergantung tak jauh dari wastafel lalu menepuk-nepukkannya di wajah tampannya. Melakukannya pun aku harus berjinjit. _Derita orang bertubuh kecil ya gini._ "Mau kubuatkan kopi?" Kulihat Kakashi menggeleng. Dia lalu memutar tubuh, bersandar pada tepi wastafel dan sekali lagi, melingkarkan lengan panjangnya ke pinggangku.

"Kau tidak bisa lagi tinggal di sini."

Alisku terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Ini flat yang tak layak kau tempati. Kau bahkan tidak punya air panas dan penghangat ruangan, _god damnit_!"

Pelukanku melonggar di pinggulnya, aku mundur perlahan untuk menatap Kakashi lebih jelas. Dahinya berkerut, rahangnya berkedut. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menatapku, sangat jelas rasa _kasihan_ tersirat di mata abu-abunya. _I hate this._ "Kau sudah janji untuk tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh."

"Aneh? Aku hanya mencoba untuk realistis. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan _agreement_ kita? Oh, _Baby,_ mintalah padaku apapun. _Just name it_ dan aku akan menyediakannya." Kedua tangan Kakashi kini menggenggam rahangku. Suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan. _Bisikan yang sangat seksi bagiku, ya Tuhan._ " _Just say it._ "

" _Daddy?"_

" _Yeah, Baby?_ "

"Aku … " Aku menarik napas panjang. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat kaos putihnya. "Aku mau apartemen baru."

"Itu saja?" Ibu jari Kakashi lagi-lagi bermain di tulang pipiku, satu kebiasaan darinya yang sudah sangat kuhapal tapi tetap saja selalu mengirim getaran-getaran hangat ke sekujur tubuhku.

"Aku tidak mau apartemen bertingkat." Bahuku mengedik.

" _Done._ "

"Oh, dan _Daddy_ lupa dengan boneka Siberian Husky-ku."

Suara tawa Kakashi yang renyah pun pecah, memenuhi seisi ruangan flatku, membuatku ikut tertawa. Kedua tangannya lalu merengkuh kepalaku, menariknya ke dadanya. " _You're so adorable I can't stand it!_ "

Kedua tangannya berpindah ke pinggangku, menuruni pahaku, melebarkan jari-jemarinya tepat di bagian bawah bokongku membuat wajahku seketika berasap—a _p-apa ini? Apa yang dia lakukan?!_ Aku mengerjap-ngerjap tak terkendali dan dengan kecepatan tak terduga dia mengangkat tubuhku seolah mengangkat sebuah boneka dan refleks aku melingkarkan kedua kakiku ke pinggulnya, menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh.

" _Oooff …_ " Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku sesaat setelah posisiku kini cukup nyaman bergantung di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, _Baby?_ " Aku merasakan tubuh Kakashi bergerak, sementara mataku melihat di cermin, pada bayangan kami di mana kedua pergelangan kakiku terkunci di pinggul Kakashi. Kedua lenganku melingkar di lehernya, membuat kami bagai satu tubuh dengan dua detakan jantung. _Aku … aku bisa merasakan jantung Kakashi berdentam-dentam sama sepertiku, oh God …_

" _Nothin'."_ Aku menggeleng di cerukan lehernya, menyesap aroma memabukkan itu dan berujar lirih, " _You're an aphrodisiac, you know that_?"

" _I am._ " Kakashi tertawa membuat dadanya bergetar. Pria itu berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan kaki kokohnya, membuatku terkesiap saat merasakan sensasi aneh di bagian tengah tubuhku. Aku tahu Kakashi merasakan hal yang sama, maksudku, sensasi ini … yang membuat napasku berubah jadi tersengal saat kedua tangan besarnya menggenggam bokongku dan aku … aku … " _Baby …_ " Erangan pelan terdengar. Aku bisa merasakan bibir Kakashi menyapu daun telingaku.

Aku membuka mata. _Sejak kapan mataku terpejam?! Tapi ini rasanya menyenangkan. Sensasi ini … hhhh … what the hell happened to me? Tubuhku terasa panas dan darahku mengalir cepat membuat adrenalinku meningkat. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Aroma Kakashi, tubuh Kakashi, suara Kakashi, bagai candu yang seakan tak ada habisnya._

"Sakura, _Baby,_ kau harus turun … "

"Ngghh … _I don't wanna …_ "

"Sakura … "

Kakashi menggunakan nada itu lagi, membuatku mendengus pelan. Kakashi menurunkan tubuhku dan aku cukup terkejut saat mendapati kaki telanjangku mendarat di atas kasur. Aku menunduk untuk menatap Kakashi yang berdiri di hadapanku. Sepasang mata abu-abunya berkilat membuat tubuhku bergetar.

" _We can't do this …_ Sakura. _Not here … maybe …_ " Kakashi menyapukan jemarinya di antara helai keperakannya. " _Fuck! We need to talk 'bout this … later._ "

"Bicara tentang apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Kakashi menatapku dengan dahi mengernyit keras. Aku hanya menatapnya seperti kucing yang menunggu tuannya untuk bermain. " _Fuck me. You are a …_ " Aku memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. Kulihat Kakashi menarik napas panjang lalu bertanya, "Kau ada kuliah pagi ini?" Melihatku mengangguk—masih dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya—dia melanjutkan, " _Get dress._ Aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus. Setelah itu tunggu teleponku."

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit untukku berpakaian dan tak lama kami sudah berada dalam van putih menuju kampus tempatku kuliah. Kakashi menahan tubuhku saat akan membuka pintu mobil. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Tunggu teleponku, oke?" Kakashi menyapukan buku-buku jari kanannya ke pipiku dan aku menikmatinya.

"Oke," ujarku seperti kucing dibelai.

" _Here._ " Kakashi mengeluarkan tas parfum Gucci Guilty Women. " _Take this._ "

" _Thank you …_ " Aku menarik keluar isinya, menyemprotkannya ke tubuhku lalu ke tubuhnya sekali. Aku terkikik saat tak sengaja menyemprot wajahnya, membuat hidungnya berkerut dan matanya terpejam. "Agar kau mengingatku sepanjang hari."

"Tentu saja, _Baby,_ tentu saja." Kakashi lalu meletakkan wajahnya di leherku, mengecupnya pelan di mana nadiku berdetak lalu menyesapnya. Aku meneguk ludah. Rasanya aku tak ingin turun dari van. _Sial! Aku mungkin tak sanggup berjalan hingga ke kelas!_ " _Off you go, Kitten._ "

Dengan berat hati aku turun dari van, menyaksikannya menjauh dan semakin mengecil hingga tak tampak lagi. Aku berjalan menuju kelas dengan jantung berdetak seperti genderang perang, bahkan tanganku terus saja berada di dadaku, takut-takut jika jantungku sudah lepas dari kungkungan rusukku.

" _You look like shit,_ " komentar Ino dengan setengah berbisik saat melihatku duduk di sebelahnya. "Ke mana semua pakaian yang kita beli?" Kubuka cardigan hitam yang sedang kupakai untuk memperlihatkan tulisan Armani di dadaku, membuat Ino menyeringai sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. " _Still you look like shit._ Mungkin kau bisa memberikannya padaku. Tapi setidaknya kau masih … wangi. Super wangi."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu kepalaku terjatuh ke atas meja, tidak peduli dengan rasa nyeri di kepalaku. "Kaka … " _Ups, hampir saja aku membocorkan nama Kakashi._ "Dia datang semalam."

"Siapa?" tanya Ino.

" _My Sugar Daddy …_ " Kepalaku berputar untuk menatap Ino yang kini asyik memasang kuteks warna biru muda di kuku tangannya sambil menunggu kedatangan dosen.

" _Are you presentable_?"

" _Presentable_?"

"Mhmm," angguk Ino. "Maksudku, apa kau berpakaian sebagaimana mestinya? Apa kau memakai pakaian dalam yang kita beli?"

Mulutku menganga. "Apa kau yakin kau tak pernah jadi Sugar Baby sebelumnya?"

Ino menggeleng. "Hanya membaca, Jidat. Aku memang punya rambut pirang, mata biru sejernih lautan, senang berbelanja _but I'm not dumb._ "

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Ino. Bagaimana pun Ino selalu bisa mempertahankan nilai-nilainya yang tetap stabil di atas tiga koma dua. Mengingat pertanyaan Ino, aku tak menjawab tapi aku bisa tebak Ino pasti tahu jawabanku, mendengar dari suara terkesiap yang dikeluarkannya.

"Gadis bodoh." Ino berdecak lalu tertawa. "Lalu apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Dia datang ke flatku. Dia menyuruhku pindah."

Ino mengedik tanpa berbicara, seolah menyampaikan pesan padaku bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"Kurasa aku akan pindah."

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin dia sudah menyediakan apartemen baru untukmu. _Shit._ " Ino mengumpat saat satu garis kuteks keluar jalur dan mengotori kutikulanya. Aku mendapati beberapa mahasiswa mencemooh Ino serta menertawainya tapi rupanya gadis itu tidak peduli dan terus saja melakukan kegiatannya.

" _Yeah_ , mungkin saja." Aku menegakkan tubuh saat mendengar langkah sepatu beradu dengan lantai mendekat. Profesor Kurenai, dengan rambut hitam bergelombang serta lipstik merah menyala, memasuki ruangan. Ino yang terkejut, menyapu botol kuteks begitu saja ke dalam tasnya tanpa menutupnya dan lagi-lagi dia mengumpat sangat pelan karena isinya tumpah dan meluber di dalam tasnya. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa karena Profesor Kurenai sudah memulai kelasnya. Oh, dan kuharap aku bisa fokus mengikuti kelas mengingat Kakashi menyuruhku untuk menunggu teleponnya sementara dia tak memberitahuku kapan teleponnya akan datang.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama #bow. Semoga masih ada yang mengingat fic ini, hahaha. Bagaimana dengan skinship KakaSaku di chap ini? Atau apakah diperlukan perubahan _Arangements_ mereka? Silakan **Review.** Thanks buat yang udah fav/ fol fic ini.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **17**

Aku dan Ino berpisah setelah jam kuliah selesai. Ino bilang dia ingin menemui Sai, salah satu mahasiswa yang mengikuti klub Seni. Aku tersenyum saat membayangkan Sai melukis Ino di atas kanvas. Kira-kira akan seperti apa, ya? Yah, kau tahu jika Ino tipe gadis yang sangat narsis, di mana dia bisa mengambil _selfie_ sebanyak 100 kali dan yang di _upload_ ke sosial media cuma dua biji, hahaha! _Kurasa mereka akan cocok!_

Kakiku melangkah di atas paving dan mataku memerhatikan beberapa mahasiswa sedang bermain bola di lapangan kampus, di antara mereka ada Naruto, sahabat pirangku. Naruto tengah menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan dan seperti biasa, dia mencetak gol. Sorak sorai terdengar di sekeliling lapangan. Senyumku pun berkembang. Oh, mereka tidak bertanding secara serius, kau tahu. Ini hanya pertandingan biasa yang dilakukan para mahasiswa di sore hari, sekedar menghilangkan jenuh setelah mengikuti perkuliahan sepanjang hari.

"Naruto!" seruku sambil melambai pada pemuda berkulit tan yang kini tengah menyengir lebar pada kawan-kawannya. Naruto menoleh dan langsung berlari kecil ke arahku. Begitu tiba di depanku, aku langsung menyodorkan air mineral dingin di botol kemasan.

" _Thanks,_ Sakura. _You're the best!_ " Naruto meneguk air yang kuberikan lalu menempelkannya ke lehernya untuk merasakan sensasi dingin di kulitnya yang panas dan penuh peluh. Aku hanya tertawa. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke kafe, seperti biasa," jawabku.

"Oh, hari ini jadwalmu 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil memperbaiki letak ransel di pundakku.

"Hei, kau terlihat lain hari ini," ujar Naruto membuat alisku mengernyit.

"Lain bagaimana?"

"Kau terlihat lebih … manis." Naruto menyengir khas membuatku mencubit lengannya dengan keras.

"Jika kau mengajakku kencan lagi aku akan memukulmu." Kepalan tanganku teracung di depan wajahnya. Tapi kami tahu aku hanya bercanda.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Kepalaku miring ke satu sisi saat aku merasa sepasang mata lain menatap kami. Aku melihat ke arah lapangan dan mendapati sepasang _black jade_ menatap … _oh. Oh._ Dia adalah pemuda yang kutemui di kamar asrama Naruto saat meminjam _printer-_ nya. Dari cerita Ino aku tahu jika namanya adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menyeringai padanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahku. _Peace._ Melihatku, Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dengan heran. Sasuke Uchiha seketika mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Nope,_ " jawabku mengikuti gaya Kakashi. _"It's not me, but you. Go._ Teman-temanmu menunggumu."

Aku memerhatikan Naruto yang kembali bergabung bersama teman-temannya dan kembali bermain. Aku menarik napas panjang. _Kau tahu kenapa hubungan kita tak akan pernah berhasil, Naru? Karena aku mengetahui sesuatu yang mungkin belum kau sadari._ Kakiku lalu melangkah ringan meninggalkan kampus.

Senja menjelang saat aku mendekati kafe tempatku bekerja paruh waktu. Di kepalaku kini sudah terbentuk beberapa skenario mengenai hal yang akan kukatakan pada pemilik kafe, bahwa aku ingin berhenti bekerja. Bangunan kafe sudah tampak di depan mata, tak ada hiasan-hiasan atau jenis huruf mewah terpampang di jendela kaca. Aku mendorong pintu, bel kecil terdengar bergemerincing. Musik _Jazz_ yang selalu dibawakan Rei, salah satu penyanyi kafe sama sepertiku, kembali menyapu telingaku. Aku mencari-cari sosok Ayame, anak pemilik kafe, dan menemukannya tengah duduk sendirian dengan buku tebal terbuka di atas meja.

"Hei, Ayame-san."

Wanita itu menengadah padaku dengan mengernyit. "Kau lebih awal. Oke, ada apa?"

Sungguh mengejutkan jika orang yang kau temui setahun lalu langsung bisa mengenal dirimu. Mungkin karena sudah mengetahui kebiasaanku, Ayame bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dariku. Jadi aku duduk di depannya, dengan meja kayu persegi memisahkan kami. Kedua tanganku lalu terlipat di atas meja.

"Kurasa aku akan berhenti, Ayame-san."

Ayame menutup buku kas, menyingkirkannya ke pinggir lalu menatapku intens. Tapi jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku cukup terkejut. "Oke."

"Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?" tanyaku masih tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah menunggumu mengatakan hal itu, Sakura-chan." Ayame kini tersenyum.

"Jadi kau tahu jika aku akan berhenti?" Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap saat melihat Ayame mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sejak melihatmu berbincang dengan Hatake Kakashi," jawabnya tenang.

 _Ah._

Aku ingat pertemuanku dengan Kakashi pertama kali di kafe ini. Dia pernah bilang jika pemilik kafe ini adalah sahabatnya. Apakah Paman Teuchi adalah sahabatnya? Atau Ayame? Apakah Ayame tahu jika aku dan Kakashi kini …

"Aku tahu, Sakura."

Kalimat itu mengalir pelan dari bibir Ayame, membuatku menatap wanita itu sambil meneguk ludah. _Jika Ayame tahu, apakah dia pernah menjadi Sugar Baby Kakashi?_ Aku menggeleng, buru-buru mengenyahkan pemikiran itu.

Ayame lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan berkata pelan, " _He's a good man,_ Sakura. Kurasa kau beruntung bertemu dengannya."

 _Oh, dia tahu._ Aku pun bertanya dengan nada ragu, "Apakah kau pernah …" Dan aku bernapas lega melihat Ayame menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak." Wanita itu tertawa lepas. "Kami hanya bersahabat untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa kami sembunyikan satu sama lain."

 _Hm. So my relationship with Kakashi isn't that secret._ Tapi jika Kakashi memercayai wanita berparas lembut ini, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau tidak akan menganggapku _gold digger, right?_ "

"Sakura-chan, aku tak akan pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. Lagipula semua orang punya masalah masing-masing dan aku tak akan menghakimi orang atas kehidupan yang mereka jalani. Urusanku saja sudah cukup banyak di sini, kenapa aku harus mengurus hidup orang lain?" Ayame kembali tergelak. Tawanya terdengar menyenangkan di antara lantunan musik _Jazz_ yang mengalir lembut.

"Terima kasih, Ayame-san."

"Hei, kau mau menyanyikan satu lagu terakhir untuk para pengunjung? Mengingat kau akan berhenti."

Saat mendengarkan kata-katanya, entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit. Bagaimana pun aku sudah menjadi penyanyi di kafe selama setahun. Gaji yang kuterima kugunakan untuk membiayai kebutuhan kuliah. Kadangkala Ayame memberi bonus, mengingat dia cukup tahu akan perjuanganku hidup di kota besar. Yah, meski aku tak menceritakan padanya mengenai kehidupanku sebelum sampai di Konoha.

Tanpa berkata banyak aku berdiri, melangkah di antara pengunjung menuju panggung yang dengan setia kuisi dua kali seminggu. Ayame memberi kata-kata pengantar membuat para pengunjung ber 'ooh' dengan nada sedih. Aku mengenal mereka semua, wajah-wajah yang senantiasa menanti penampilanku. Aku bukan penyanyi profesional tapi melihat reaksi mereka membuat air mataku menumpuk dan menunggu waktu untuk mengalir keluar. Jadi aku membawakan sebuah lagu milik One Republic yang berjudul Life In Colours versi akustik. Saat suaraku tiba di lirik ' _You've seen my worst yet you see some hope in me, the black and white sets us free like the Queen to the rook, your decision is a sure thing, honey yeah, a sure thing_ …', air mataku pada akhirnya tumpah membuat suaraku bergetar dan selama sepersekian detik aku harus berhenti untuk menemukan suaraku kembali. Aku bisa merasakan suasana hening seketika. Bayangan-bayangan wajah Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi serta Ayame berkelebat di pelupuk mataku. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang melihat secercah harapan dalam hidupku yang sudah cukup buruk ini.

Jadi aku bernyanyi dengan segenap hati, menganggap panggung kecil yang kuinjak sekarang adalah sebuah panggung besar di mana seorang penyanyi legenda memutuskan pensiun dengan meninggalkan jejak terindah untuk para penggemarnya.

…

Aku tak sepenuhnya meninggalkan kafe. Aku bahkan berjanji pada Ayame untuk mengunjunginya di tengah-tengah waktu luangku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan tempat yang sudah cukup banyak membantuku? Aroma makanan dan minuman _coke_ , dentingan gitar dan piano atau riuh rendah pengunjung, bahkan retakan kecil di meja nomor Empat atau cat kuning yang mulai mengelupas di sudut ruangan, terpatri begitu kuat dalam memoriku. Jadi aku masih sesenggukan saat ponselku berbunyi dan suara Kakashi terdengar sangat khawatir saat mendengarku. Aku lalu menceritakan hal yang kualami di kafe dan pria itu tertawa serta menyuruhku untuk mendatangi satu tempat yang alamatnya dikirim melalui pesan.

Aku turun dari _grab_ setelah 15 menit berada di jalan. Aku cukup terkejut melihat lingkungan yang kumasuki. Aku segera menghubungi Ino dan mendeskripsikan keadaan tempat aku berdiri sekarang dan Ino langsung berteriak kencang. Dia memberitahuku jika aku tengah berada di Distrik Lima, lingkungan asrama elit untuk mahasiswa yang memiliki uang berlebih. Seketika aku meneguk ludah. Aku mematikan telepon membuat Ino kini menghubungiku lewat pesan tapi aku tak memedulikannya.

Mulutku menganga melihat jejeran asrama yang tidak berbentuk seperti bangunan bertingkat, melainkan seperti rumah dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu mahal dipernis mengkilap, saling berlomba berdiri angkuh satu sama lain. Pohon-pohon palem nampak berjejer sepanjang jalan membuat senja semakin memikat. Aromanya begitu bersih dan segar, seolah polusi tak mencapai bagian distrik ini. Keheningan yang menyenangkan terasa kental melayang di udara.

Aku terus melangkah dan akhirnya menemukan pria itu tengah berdiri di depan salah satu rumah. Kakashi berdiri dengan tegap dan gagah, kedua tangannya berada di saku _jeans_ hitam. Dia sedang memakai _sweater_ biru malam yang menutupi kaos putihnya. Rambut peraknya tampak jatuh dengan lembut menutupi pelipisnya. Cahaya senja membuat kulitnya berkilauan. Saat kepalanya menunduk, aku mengulum senyum melihat pria itu mulai memainkan keds-nya, tampak jelas menunggu kedatanganku.

Kakashi, tentu saja belum menyadari kehadiranku. Jadi aku berdiri diam demi mengagumi sosoknya dari jauh. Dari sini aku melihat dia tampak kekanak-kanakan, membuatku ingin segera berlari memeluknya, tapi tidak. Aku masih ingin menatapnya sebagai seseorang yang tak bisa kugapai, seseorang yang hingga tiga minggu lalu masih berada dalam batas anganku. Seseorang yang hanya bisa kupandangi lewat poster dan layar kaca. Seseorang di mana aku mengirimkan cintaku dalam bentuk platonik.

Lagi, aku merasakan detak jantungku semakin keras, aliran darahku mengalir deras dan tubuhku menggigil untuk sesuatu yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki, membuatnya terdengar lebih keras agar pria itu menyadari kedatanganku. Kakashi pun menengadah dan senyum menawan yang membuat lututku bergetar, bermain di wajah tampannya. Sepasang mata abu-abunya berkilat penuh pesona hingga salah satu tanganku mendekap dadaku kuat, mencoba menghalangi jantungku yang bisa melompat keluar kapan saja. Seketika aku menyadari satu perasaan yang mungkin telah lama terendap dalam dadaku. Satu perasaan yang kehadirannya selalu kuabaikan selama ini.

 _Oh, I really fall in love with this man …_

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Chapter ini cukup emosional bagi saya terutama di part Sakura harus bernyanyi untuk yang terakhir kalinya di kafe Ayame. Selain karena lagu Life in Colour yang memang punya tempat di hati saya ( _One Republic is the best band right now, along with Coldplay and Imagine Dragons_ -sori, hanya subjektif saya, haha). Di chapter ini juga saya buat Sakura agak lain dari biasanya. _You know_ , Sakura hanya berubah _cute_ dan _adorable_ jika berada di dekat Kakashi, bukan dengan orang lain.

Oh dan jika ada yang bertanya apakah nanti Sakura akan menjadi artis, tidak tertutup kemungkinan seperti itu. _She's gonna be a big thing, somehow_. Seperti lirik di atas " _You've seen my worst, yet you see some hope in me_ …"

Dan saya rekomen lagu Life In Colors by One Republic. _All of you should listen to this perfect song_ , mau akustik atau versi normal.

Sekali lagi, tinggalkan jejak _**Review,**_ **pals!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing**_ **(jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **18**

 _Oh, I really fall in love with this man. This beautiful man …_

Aku segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku, berusaha mengganti kata 'jatuh cinta' menjadi murni ' _crush'_ selayaknya fans kepada aktor idolanya. Aku tidak ingin salah menduga perasaan yang sedang menjalar di dadaku ini. Pada akhirnya toh aku harus tetap menjalankan logikaku. Jadi aku menjaga jarak saat tiba di hadapannya, menengadah dengan senyum manis padanya dan berkata pelan, "Hei."

"Hei." Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya dan aku langsung menyambutnya.

"Di mana masker, kacamata dan topimu, _Daddy?_ " Aku membisik satu kata terakhir, membuat pria itu menatapku dengan mata berkilat. Ah, aku sangat suka saat Kakashi melakukannya. Dia tampak seperti serigala alfa di padang prairi, mengawasi mangsa. Membayangkan diriku adalah mangsa Kakashi membuat wajahku seketika memerah. _Kakashi bukan predator, ingat itu Sakura!_

"Aku tak perlu memakainya di sini," bisik Kakashi di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menyapu daun telingaku dan suara bariton khasnya terdengar sangat seksi. _OhGodohGodohGod._ Seketika aku ingin meraup oksigen dengan rakus tapi aku harus mengendalikan diri. Tak lucu rasanya jika aku pingsan di sini.

Tapi hal itu berubah saat Kakashi melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggulku, menarikku erat ke arah tubuhnya dan tak melepasku. Kami bagai dua kembar siam, melekat satu sama lain tanpa ada jarak seinci pun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hidungku berkerut. Bukan, bukan aku tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi kau tahu, kami di tempat umum. Apa yang akan terjadi jika orang-orang melihat? Terutama dengan status Kakashi yang seorang selebriti?

Kakashi menatapku dengan cengiran nakal, membuatku teringat dengan anak kecil tetangga yang kutemani bermain dulu. " _Just to make sure,_ " ujarnya pelan lalu melepaskan lingkaran lengannya di pinggulku saat pintu di hadapan kami terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya tengah tersenyum.

Kernyitan di dahiku menghilang saat menatap wanita yang memakai pakaian berkebun itu. Senyumnya begitu ramah dan mata birunya tampak bersinar seolah ada bintang-bintang kecil berkelap-kelip di sana. Rambut brunetnya tampak memutih di beberapa bagian. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya tak bisa disamarkan tapi sisa-sisa kecantikan masa muda masih tercetak jelas di sana. Melihat Kakashi menghampiri wanita itu dan langsung memeluknya erat, aku terdiam, mataku menatap mereka bergantian. Aku berani bertaruh jika keduanya pasti dekat di masa lalu.

Seketika rasa posesif membelitku, membuat kedua bahuku menegang dan pipiku menggembung. Aku berusaha tidak menampakkannya di hadapan mereka yang kini tampak bercengkerama akrab membuat diriku seolah terlupakan. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja karena saat Kakashi memanggilku dan kembali melingkarkan lengan kokohnya ke pinggulku, aku sedikit bernapas lega.

"Sakura, _this beautiful woman here is_ Megumi. Megumi, dia adalah gadis yang kuceritakan padamu."

Aku mengerjap menatap Kakashi. _Kakashi menceritakan diriku pada wanita cantik itu? Oh, wow!_ Aku menggigit bibir dan merasa gugup menghampiriku saat Megumi langsung memelukku gemas.

" _Such a lovely girl._ Aku baru saja selesai berkebun, tapi tenang, aku sudah mencuci tangan!" Tawa renyah Megumi terdengar, membuat insting posesifku luruh perlahan. " _Please, come in!_ " Megumi melepas pelukannya lalu menuntun kami masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kukira kami akan langsung menemukan ruang tamu saat melangkah masuk tapi nyatanya yang kutemukan pertama kali adalah sebuah taman kecil, yang lagi-lagi membuat rahangku terbuka. Sebuah gerbang kayu berbentuk U terbalik dengan tanaman ivy menjalar, dan saat aku menengadah kutemukan ivy juga menjuntai di atas kepala kami, tumbuh di atas kayu yang saling terjalin. Di kiri dan kanan kami terdapat susunan tanaman bonsai dalam pot-pot kecil. Kami berjalan melewati gerbang kayu dan aku semakin takjub saat melihat tiga bangunan kecil berdiri mengelilingi taman. Bunga-bunga daffodil dengan mahkota keemasan mereka menghadap cahaya terakhir senja hari itu, fusia berjejer bersama kembang-kembang primrose di atas karpet rumput. Aku menarik napas panjang, mengagumi keindahan taman yang sungguh menakjubkan ini. Megumi pasti telah mencurahkan semuanya untuk menciptakan taman yang luar biasa indah ini.

"Kau suka?" Kakashi berbicara padaku.

"Suka? Ini luar biasa!" Aku tertawa. Tsunade juga menyukai taman dan sering mengajakku berkebun di akhir pekan. Tapi taman Tsunade tak bisa dibandingkan dengan taman di hadapanku kini.

"Pemilik bangunan ini adalah Megumi," ujar Kakashi lagi membuatku menoleh pada wanita yang disebutkan namanya. Megumi menatap kami dengan mata bersinar serta senyum ramah itu lagi.

"Indah sekali, Nyonya. Anda merawat mereka dengan baik. Anggrek bulan dan bonsai yang kulihat di pintu depan tadi juga sangat indah," pujiku dengan tulus.

"Kau suka berkebun, hm?" Tampak sorot terkejut di mata Megumi. Mungkin dia tak menyangka bahwa aku mengenali beberapa tanaman yang ada di sini.

Aku mengangguk singkat, "Ibu asuhku selalu mengajakku berkebun bersamanya."

Kami berbincang sedikit lebih lama dan saat malam mulai menurunkan tirai hitam, Megumi membawa kami ke salah satu bangunan kayu yang bentuknya lebih menyerupai rumah peristirahatan berukuran mungil yang terletak di atas bukit. Megumi lalu meninggalkan kami untuk melakukan kegiatannya, dan seperti magnet, aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini, aku dibuat menganga dan tubuhku bergetar.

"Mulai hari ini kau tinggal di sini," ujar Kakashi yang kini berdiri di belakangku.

Lantai kayu di bawah kakiku terasa lembut dan hangat. Cat kuning gading semakin berkilau ditempa cahaya kuning keemasan berasal dari lampu yang melekat di langit-langit. Sebuah sofa serta _lazy bag_ dengan tv plasma yang ukurannya bagiku sangat besar, terpajang di tengah ruangan. Aku mengedarkan pandangan lagi dan menemukan dapur mini serta meja persegi ukuran dua orang. Yang paling membuatku takjub adalah kamar tidur yang letaknya lebih tinggi, dicapai dengan menapaki anak tangga ukuran mungil.

Aku segera berlari ke arah kamar tidur, berpegangan pada tepi tangga dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk dan luar biasa wangi. Sprei hijau selembut sutera membelai wajahku dan jika saja tak ingat akan keberadaan Kakashi, aku mungkin akan langsung terlelap. Jadi aku bangkit dari kasur, kedua tanganku melekat pada kisi-kisi bamboo. Aku menatap ke bawah, pada sosok pria yang menengadah padaku dengan senyum menawan. Aku segera turun dari kamar tidur untuk menemuinya dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, aku langsung melemparkan tubuhku ke arahnya, dengan mudah ditangkap olehnya dan lenganku langsung melingkar erat di tubuh jangkungnya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih." Lagi, aku mengucap kata itu seperti merapal mantra, mengingatkanku pada Shizune saat pertama kali membawaku ke rumah Tsunade. Tangan besar Kakashi terasa membelai rambutku, membuat wajahku semakin terbenam di dada bidangnya, menyesap aromanya yang penuh pesona.

"Kita harus merayakannya." Kakashi menarik kepalaku dari dadanya, menangkup kedua pipiku ke dalam telapak tangannya yang lembut. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis namun mata teduhnya menyorotkan kehangatan yang membuatku semakin tenggelam di dalamnya. _Kalau aku tenggelam dalam mata itu, kumohon jangan selamatkan aku!_

Kakashi kembali menarikku ke tengah ruangan dan menunjukkan beberapa kotak yang isinya ternyata makanan dan minuman yang hingga saat ini baru kuketahui keberadaannya. _Maklum sih, aku kan cuma rakyat jelata._ Saat mata hijauku melihat es krim, tanpa buang waktu aku langsung menikmatinya dan mataku membelalak.

"Ini es krim apa? Seperti ada rasa keju."

Kakashi yang sedang menikmati Castellan Twist, tertawa mendengarku. "Keju, stoberi, raspberi, hazelnut dan kismis dicampur jadi satu."

Kepalaku langsung pening mendengarnya tapi saat lidahku kembali menyentuh es krim, aku seolah dibawa terbang lalu mendarat di kasur berbulu angsa. "Luar biasa," gumamku, masih setengah melayang. Lalu kami menikmati pasta, lalu es krim, lalu roti dengan nama-nama aneh yang kurasa bisa menyaingi spesies alien, membuatku bersendawa kekenyangan. Saking kenyangnya, kami membiarkan kotak-kotak makanan dan _paper cup_ bertebaran di atas meja, membuatku tertawa geli.

"Jadi Megumi itu siapa?" tanyaku sambil bersandar pada kaki sofa, dengan kedua lutut menyentuh dadaku.

" _My Sugar Mommy,"_ jawab Kakashi sambil melempar tisu yang sudah diremas, masuk dengan tepat ke dalam kotak makanan.

 _Uh oh._ Aku ingat itu. Kakashi menceritakannya kemarin malam, salah satu peristiwa paling emosional dalam perjalanan karirnya, bahkan aku yang mendengarnya saja merasa kelelahan hingga membuat kami tertidur pulas di flat kumuh milikku.

"Dunia ini ternyata sempit, ya." Kuletakkan dagu ke atas lututku, menatap keindahan berwujud Kakashi dengan mata yang mungkin saja telah berubah jadi simbol _love. You know… heart eyes?_

"Dia memiliki aset di mana-mana. Saat tahu dia ternyata ada di kota ini, aku segera menghubunginya dan … _here we are._ " Kakashi menoleh menatapku.

"Apa lagi yang _Daddy_ ceritakan padanya?" Aku menyentuh tulang pipi Kakashi dengan ujung telunjuk kananku.

" _Everything._ " Suara Kakashi berubah menjadi bisikan.

" _Everything?_ " Suaraku pun berubah lirih. Kakashi mengangguk. "Apakah Nyonya Megumi memberikan _approve_?" Dan saat Kakashi tersenyum, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Rasanya seperti … kekasihmu mengajakmu bertemu dengan calon mertua dan ternyata calon mertua menyetujui hubungan kalian. _Oh, hatiku sekarang dipenuhi kupu-kupu._ Aku lalu bergerak mendekati Kakashi, naik ke pangkuannya untuk melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya.

" _Baby?_ "

"Terima kasih rasanya tak cukup, _Daddy._ " Daguku bertopang di pundaknya, merasakan helaian rambut perak menyapu pipiku lembut. Kedua lengan Kakashi lalu melingkar di pinggulku. Wajah tampannya terbenam di rambut merah mudaku. Bisa kudengar dirinya tengah menarik napas panjang dengan bibirnya menempel di sisi kiri leherku. Jantungku seketika berdegup kencang.

"Barang-barang dari flat lamamu belum juga tiba," ujar Kakashi pelan, bibirnya menyapu kulit leherku di mana nadi berdenyut kencang di sana.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan selama menunggu mereka?" Aku meneguk ludah saat tangan Kakashi kini menggenggam pinggulku dengan jari jemarinya tak jauh dari bokongku.

" _I don't know,_ " sahut Kakashi serak. " _You tell me._ "

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kedua ibu jari Kakashi menyusup ke balik kaosku, menyentuh kulit pinggulku dan membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di sana, mengirimkan getaran aneh ke sekujur tubuhku. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuh ke arahnya dengan mata terpejam. Aku menggigil.

" _Baby?_ Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi menghentikan jemarinya. Suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Aku mengangguk pelan di cerukan lehernya. Dari sini aku tak bisa melihat wajah tampannya tapi mendengar napas lega dari suaranya, aku tersenyum sambil berujar, " _Don't stop …_ "

Ujung jemari Kakashi bagai listrik, saat kedua tangannya merayap naik di punggungku, menimbulkan rasa geli statis yang menyenangkan di permukaan kulitku. Bibirnya lalu bergerak mengecup daun telingaku, membuat napasku tercekat. Tubuhku semakin merapat ke arahnya dan aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam hal ini jadi aku bergerak menuruti insting yang kini menggeram di kepalaku. Dengan perlahan kukecup rahang pria itu, bergerak ke lehernya lalu tulang selangkanya. Aku mengecup setiap inci kulit yang bisa kutemukan dari tubuhnya saat ini.

 _Oh, ya Tuhan. Dia begitu indah. Aku bahkan bisa melakukan ini seharian, hanya menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang bahkan aku sendiri cukup terkejut saat melakukannya._

" _Baby …_ " Bisa kudengar dan kurasakan keputus-asaan dari Kakashi. "Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

Jemari Kakashi kini menyapu perutku, bergerak naik menuju garis braku. Aku sangat bersyukur karena telah memakai pakaian dalam yang kubeli bersama Ino. " _Daddy?_ "

" _Fuck."_

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan napasku berubah tersengal. Yang aku tahu kini ibu jari Kakashi bermain di garis braku dan aku bisa mendengar erangan mengalir dari bibirnya saat pinggulku bergoyang di pangkuannya. _Oh God, apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Kakashi?_

"Sakura, _stop."_

 _Lagi?_ Mataku membuka saat Kakashi meraup wajah mungilku dalam dekapan tangannya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan berkabut tapi bisa kulihat jelas matanya menyiratkan hal yang sama. _Hasrat dan gairah._

"Apa aku salah melakukannya, _Daddy?"_

" _No, Baby_ , kau melakukannya dengan baik. Hanya saja …" Kakashi mengambil napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Apa kau harus kembali ke hotel?" tanyaku dengan kedua tangan kini berada di sisi tubuhku.

" _Nope,"_ geleng Kakashi. Wajah tampannya menyiratkan kebimbangan membuat dahiku kembali mengernyit.

"Ada apa, _Daddy?_ "

"Sakura …" Kakashi memberi jeda sejenak membuat perasaanku makin tak enak. "Syuting kami akan selesai. Kami akan meninggalkan Konoha dalam dua hari."

Aku berkedip. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Aku ingin sekali tinggal, _I really do._ Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain, Sakura. Jika bisa memilih, aku ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi bersamamu."

"Aku tahu," lirihku.

" _Baby,_ maafkan aku."

Aku memaksa untuk tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, sumpah." Aku melihat sekeliling. Rumah mungil sebagai tempat tinggal dan pembiayaan penuh dari Kakashi, _yeah, aku akan baik-baik saja._

Kakashi meletakkan jari telunjuk di bawah daguku, memainkan ibu jarinya di sana. " _Don't think of this as abandonment, Sweet Baby._ "

Aku lalu mencubit hidung mancung Kakashi. "Aku bisa melihatmu di layar kaca, kau tahu. Dan mungkin aku harus mengganti kertas dinding dengan poster-postermu agar aku bisa melihatmu ke mana pun aku melihat!"

Kakashi tertawa. "Kau janji akan baik-baik saja?"

"Janji!" anggukku mantap. Aku kembali memeluk leher Kakashi, mengecup pipinya cukup lama lalu berbisik, " _Then let me …"_ Kukecup pundak Kakashi. _"Savour."_ Kukecup rahang tegas itu. " _Each."_ Bibirku beralih pada dagunya. _"Moment."_ Bibirku pun, untuk pertama kalinya, menyentuh bibir Kakashi dalam kecupan ringan. _Only butterfly kiss_ tapi cukup membuat tubuhku seolah disengat listrik dengan begitu hebat, memotong aliran oksigen ke otakku.

Tapi jauh dalam benakku, aku berkata … Kau tahu, _Daddy,_ saat kau tak bersamaku, aku hanya perlu memejam mata _and reach out for you with my mind and there you are_ …

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **REVIEW?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: SHOVE**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura,** _ **Swearing,**_ **Daddy!Kink (jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **Adegan smut ringan, atau lime, atau apapun kalian menyebutnya. Jika tak suka, silakan diskip. Thanks.**

 **::::**

 **SHOVE**

 **19**

Kami berciuman.

Aku dan Kakashi berciuman.

Maksudku, kami tidak berciuman dengan mulut tertutup. Oke, awalnya aku melakukannya tapi setelah itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh dengan mulut terbuka, _almost sexual._ Dan aku menyukainya. Bagaimana bibir kami bagai dua keping puzzle yang cocok satu sama lain. Cara Kakashi memainkan rambutku, membuat lenganku semakin merengkuh pundak kokohnya, memeluknya erat. Ciuman demi ciuman yang kami lakukan membuat tubuhku panas, begitu pula dengan Kakashi. Aku tidak yakin apakah akal sehatku akan kembali, aku sama sekali tak bisa berpikir jernih. Lalu Kakashi— _thank God_ namun di saat bersamaan aku sedikit disengat rasa kecewa—melepas pagutannya sambil menyebut namaku.

"Sakura …" bisiknya dengan serak dan lambat.

Aku merasa gembira merasukiku saat mendengar suaranya. Tidak pernah aku mendengar namaku diucapkan dengan begitu indahnya. _A simple name that flowing from this beautiful man in front of me …_ Dahi kami bertemu. Buku-buku jari Kakashi menyapu pipiku yang pasti tengah merona hebat sekarang. Pria itu tersenyum dengan … aku tidak tahu … senyumnya sangat lain malam ini, membuatku bertanya-tanya namun pada akhirnya, pria itu, kali ini yang memulai ciuman berikutnya, menghentikan apapun yang tengah ada di pikiranku.

Ciuman kami berhenti saat barang-barang dari flat lamaku tiba.

 **.**

Aku masih bisa merasakan bibirku bengkak saat tanganku berusaha menggapai-gapai ponsel yang keberadaannya entah di mana. Atau mungkin aku lupa menaruhnya di mana. Sementara benda itu terus berdering dengan nada yang membuat sekujur tubuhku menjadi gatal, seolah dikerumuni berbagai jenis serangga. _Kenapa aku bisa memilih nada dering seperti itu?_ Lalu ponsel berhenti berdering, membuat senyum terulas tipis di bibirku. Aku masih ingin tidur, membuai tubuhku sendiri dengan imajinasi-imajinasi liarku akan Kakashi. Lagipula kasur ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditinggalkan. _Sangat empuk dan wangi, mmm …_ Aku meregangkan otot-otot tubuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'pop' di beberapa persendianku.

Nada dering itu kembali terdengar. Aku memaksakan diri bangun hanya untuk menemukan ponselku ternyata berada di atas nakas kayu. Dengan malas aku menjawab telepon. "Halo?"

" _Pagi, Sakura! Kau pasti baru bangun? Sudah sarapan? Apa kau kuliah hari ini?"_

 _Uh oh. Tsunade._ Aku meringis tertahan. "Iya, Bu. Aku baru bangun!" Kakiku mendarat cepat di lantai yang tertutup karpet lembut. "Ah, aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini." Jeda sejenak. "Mm, aku ingin sarapan panekuk. _Yeah,_ aku bisa membuatnya tapi tidak akan seenak buatanmu, Bu!"

" _Kau terdengar lelah. Ada apa, Sakura?_ "

"Uh, itu … aku baru saja pindah flat." Kuletakkan ponsel kembali ke atas nakas dan menekan _speaker_ agar aku bisa merapikan tempat tidur sekaligus.

" _Hmm, kau suka tinggal di flat barumu? Apa tempatnya aman? Dekat dengan kampusmu?"_

Aku tertawa mendengar gaya bicara Tsunade yang tak berubah sama sekali. Mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus. "Flat ini menyenangkan, Bu. Aku suka tinggal di sini. _Yeah,_ lingkungannya pun aman. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Aku berbalik untuk melihat ponsel dan mata hijauku menyadari secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah lampu tidur.

 _Good morning, Sunshine._

 _Kalau kau membaca ini, aku sudah kembali ke hotel untuk_

 _menyelesaikan syuting hari terakhir. Maaf aku tidak_

 _membangunkanmu. Kau tidur sangat nyenyak dan aku tak tega._

 _Kalau kau keluar dari kamar, aku ingin kau melihat ke sofa, oke?_

 _See you later, Sweet Doll *kiss*_

 _P. S: You're drooled in your sleep. But it's too cute I can't stand it_

 _so I snap your pic *evil laugh*_

 _Kakashi_

Tangan kananku lalu mengatup bibirku. Wajahku seketika memerah. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap tak karuan. _Di-dia melihatku mengeluarkan air liur saat tidur? Oh God! Ini sangat memalukan! Kenapa pula aku harus ileran saat ada Kakashi?!_

" _Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"_ Lagi, suara Tsunade mengejutkanku.

"Iya, Bu. Tadi aku lihat kecoa dan—" _Ups, alasan yang salah._ Karena kini Tsunade berteriak histeris di seberang sana, menyuruhku untuk segera memanggil petugas pembasmi serangga. Aku cukup mengiyakan untuk membuatnya tenang lalu mengirim cium jauh. " _See ya', Mom!"_

Aku menutup ponsel, memasukkannya di saku celana _jeans-_ ku lalu menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah. Apa yang kutemukan di atas sofa, membuatku melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah sepeda di hari ulang tahunnya. Sebuah boneka Siberian husky berbulu hitam dengan warna keperakan di bagian dada dan perut, serta sepasang mata abu-abu, _just like Kakashi._ Aku meraih Husky, memeluknya lalu duduk di sofa. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku untuk membuatnya lebih merona, memperbaiki rambutku yang sedikit awut-awutan sebelum mengambil swafoto beberapa kali. Aku mengirim satu foto yang menurutku paling bagus pada Kakashi.

 _Thank u, Daddy!_

 _It's amazing!_

 _ **Your welcome, Sweetheart!**_

 _ **Aku senang kau menyukainya.**_

Eh, aku tak tahu ternyata dia membalas pesanku cukup cepat. Kulirik jam ponsel yang menunjuk pukul tujuh. Hm, dia pasti harus segera ke lokasi syuting. Alisku bertaut, bertanya-tanya dalam hati lokasi syutingnya hari ini. _Apa aku bisa bertanya, ya? Siapa tahu aku bisa mengunjunginya di sana._ Kepalaku menggeleng cepat. Aku tidak bisa mengunjunginya, terutama di tempat umum. Kami tahu bahwa kami harus menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

 _Sure! Semoga harimu_

 _menyenangkan, Daddy! Loveǀ_

Aku memerhatikan kursor yang berkedip-kedip sebelum memutuskan untuk tak memakai kata Love, jadi aku segera menghapusnya.

 _Sure! Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Daddy!_

 _Have a nice day!_

Aku masih memeluk Husky, membenamkan wajahku di antara helaian bulu tebal tepat di tengkuknya. Aku menggigit bibir bawah dan meringis merasakan perih, menyadari pagutan Kakashi yang begitu hebat hingga membuat bibirku lecet. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Rasanya aku seperti melayang hingga kepalaku bisa menyentuh langit-langit.

" _Wakey, wakey, Forehead!_ "

Aku seperti dihempaskan begitu saja ke lantai mendengar suara itu. Kepalaku menoleh dengan sangat cepat hingga aku takut telah mematahkan tulang leherku sendiri, saat melihat Ino berdiri di depan pintu masuk, membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak. Aku sampai kehilangan kata-kata, mulutku membuka dan menutup seperti ikan kehabisan air.

"Jangan melihatku seperti aku ini adalah hantu." Ino melangkah masuk dengan santai sambil mengamati. "Hm, flat yang sangat bagus. Tempat ini juga punya taman yang indah. _Daddy-_ mu benar-benar luar biasa."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu …"

"Oh, _shussh_!" Ino segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang tengah memegang ponsel. "Aku melacakmu dengan GPS."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku menatap gadis pirang itu dengan mengerikan. _Fix, dia bisa jadi detektif swasta, sumpah._

"Astaga, Sakura! Kau memberitahuku kemarin kalau kau ada di sini! Jangan melotot begitu!" Ino melangkah di antara tumpukan karton yang belum sempat kurapikan.

"Tapi aku tidak memberitahumu aku di flat yang mana!" ucapku setengah histeris. Mendengarku, raut wajah Ino berubah inosen.

"Untuk yang satu itu aku memang pakai GPS," ujarnya sambil menyeringai, membuat kedua bola mataku berputar. "Ayo, Jidat. Kita harus merayakan flat barumu."

"Hei, kita ada kuliah hari ini," jawabku sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi. Aku cukup terkejut melihat perlengkapan mandiku sudah tersedia di sana. Jenis-jenis wewangian dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut tersimpan rapi di rak kayu, dekat dengan handuk-handuk kecil yang tampak begitu lembut. Aku melirik _shower_ dan melihat wewangian serupa di sana. Sebuah pewangi ruangan yang mengingatkanku akan aroma eksotik dari lautan. Ujung jemariku menyentuh setiap botol yang bisa kutemukan. _Cherry blossom, raspberry, white musk …_ Aku membuka botol _white musk_ dan aroma menenangkan mengisi rongga hidungku. Mungkin aku akan memakai ini pertama-tama.

"Profesor Sarutobi tidak datang hari ini," seru Ino lagi.

Kepalaku melongok dari pintu kamar mandi, memerhatikan Ino yang kini duduk manis depan tivi. "Jadi hari ini kita tidak kuliah?"

"Yup." Ino menyalakan tivi plasma dan berita pagi mengenai ekonomi tampak di layar.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan sikat gigi. Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dan aroma kopi espresso langsung menyambutku. "Oh, aku menyayangimu, Pig!" Aku segera meneguk kopi dari cangkir merah muda pemberian Kakashi lalu duduk di sofa sementara Ino berdiri tak jauh dariku. "Apa yang kau lakukan? _Sit down._ "

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan," tunjuk Ino ke atas meja di depan kami. Aku begitu terlena menikmati kopi hingga tak menyadari keberadaan sebuah kotak tipis yang bertengger di sana. Mataku memicing dan saat berhasil membacanya, aku tersedak. "Yaa, kau tidak salah baca. Kau dapat laptop baru, Jidat!"

Kuletakkan cangkir kopi ke atas meja lalu berlutut untuk membuka kotak. Benar kata Ino, aku mendapat laptop baru. _Kalau begini, apa aku masih harus mengambil laptop lamaku di tempat servis?_ Mungkin ada baiknya aku mengecek ke sana, tapi tidak hari ini.

"Simpan di tempat yang aman. Aku ke sini bukan tanpa tujuan. _C'mon,_ aku akan membantumu berbenah!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalaku, membuatku terharu. Kini aku tak lagi harus meminjam sana-sini atau mendatangi komputer perpustakaan setiap harinya demi tugas kuliah.

"Kau baik sekali. Kau mau apa, hm?" tanyaku sambil membawa kotak laptop ke kamar tidur.

"Tega sekali dirimu, Sakura! Kau pikir aku teman yang seperti apa?" Ino pura-pura terkesiap, mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke dada dengan dramatis.

"Siapa kau? Kau pasti bukan Ino. Atau kau mungkin sudah dicuci otak," ujarku dengan memasang wajah datar, memegang tepi tangga sembari menahan tawa.

Ino kembali berkata, "Oke, aku minta es krim. Juga _milkshake."_

"Itu Ino yang kukenal," seringaiku.

" _Chop chop! Time to work!_ "

 **.**

Pekerjaan kami selesai bertepatan dengan jam makan siang. Aku meminta Ino untuk memilih Go Food yang pada akhirnya membuat kami hampir mati kekenyangan. _Mungkin kami harus mulai mengendalikan nafsu makan, hahaha!_ Ino memilih untuk tidur siang selama dua jam dan aku menghabiskan waktu saling berkirim pesan dengan Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi memberitahu jika dia tidak membalas pesanku, itu karena dia sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar terakhir. Hal ini membuatku sadar betapa waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan pria itu dan esok malam dia harus kembali ke New York untuk merampungkan aktifitasnya.

Aku menarik napas panjang, menjatuhkan kepalaku sofa. " _I'm gonna miss him so bad …"_

" _Who?"_

Aku yang tengah bersandar pada kaki sofa, terkejut mendengar suara Ino yang baru saja bangun sambil menguap lebar. Aku segera mengunci ponsel dan menyimpannya dengan aman di saku _jeans-_ ku.

"Kau bicara pada siapa?"

"Pada angin," ujarku sambil mengedikkan bahu.

" _Whatever._ " Ino meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Apa kau akan tinggal seharian di sini?" serunya.

"Mungkin," jawabku pelan. Dulu aku langsung ke kafe begitu aktifitas kampus berakhir. Tapi karena aku sudah berhenti kerja paruh waktu, rasanya jadi aneh. Menjelang sore seperti ini, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang memilih keluar untuk bersenang-senang. Aku termasuk tipe yang sederhana. Hanya dengan buku sketsa dan pensil, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk merasa bahagia.

"Jika aku tak kencan dengan Sai hari ini, aku pasti mengajakmu keluar." Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dandanan rapi. Seperti biasa, rambut pirangnya yang berkilau diikat ekor kuda. Gaun selutut berwarna lavender sangat pas di tubuh rampingnya. Kedua bola matanya yang biru terang nampak kontras di kulit pucatnya tapi tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Aku menyimpan baik-baik sosok Ino saat ini dalam otakku agar aku bisa menuangkannya dalam buku sketsaku nanti.

Ino lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya padaku. Tiga buah majalah mode, membuatku mengerjap-ngerjap. Marie Claire, Harper's Bazaar, InStyle. Saat melihat sampul majalah InStyle, aku hampir tersedak salivaku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan jelas aku melihat sosok Kakashi mengenakan jaket kulit hitam, _jeans_ belel membungkus kaki jenjangnya dengan ikat pinggang berwarna merah, melingkar di pinggulnya … _holy shit …_ dan yang membuat salivaku kini benar-benar menetes adalah dia _shirtless_ di balik jaket kulit. Aku bisa menemukan dua tato di atas dada kirinya dan tepat di bawah dada kanannya. _And look at those abs …_ rasanya aku ingin memainkan jemariku di sana, karena saat ini bagiku Kakashi adalah sebuah instrumen musik yang harus segera kupelajari. _Aku tidak percaya kami hanya berciuman tadi malam, haaahh …_

"Ew, Jidat. Jangan sampai kau mengotori majalahku dengan liurmu." Suara Ino mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata.

"Kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Kurasa begitu. Kau bisa melihat mode di situ. Jangan sia-siakan uang yang diberikan _Daddy_ -mu."

"Oh. Oke," ujarku dengan mata yang tak beralih dari sampul InStyle. Ino pamit dengan mengecup pipiku.

" _See ya, Forehead!_ Kuharap kau jaga sampul majalah-majalah itu tetap kering!" Ino terkikik geli sebelum pergi tanpa aku mengantarnya hingga ke pintu depan. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kakashi telah menghipnotisku meski lewat gambar.

Aku kembali duduk ke sofa, memotret sampul InStyle lewat kamera ponsel lalu mengirimkannya pada Kakashi.

 _I found this._

Aku tidak begitu berharap Kakashi akan membalas pesanku. Jadi aku cukup terkejut saat 15 menit kemudian, ponselku berdenting.

 _ **Like what you see?**_

 _Ini hanya gambar._

 _Aku lebih suka lihat yang 3D._

Yeah, hanya gambar tapi membuat salivaku tak berhenti keluar.

 _ **Yeah? Then come to my place #smirk**_

Membacanya, aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. Apa Kakashi benar-benar akan _shirtless_ tepat di depanku? _OhGodohGod_! Jika benar, ini sangat menakjubkan! Tapi aku harus berusaha mengendalikan diri. Aku tidak ingin dianggap seperti beruang kelaparan yang tak memiliki persediaan makanan saat hibernasi di musim dingin.

 _Kapan? Sekarang?_

 _Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku, Daddy?_

Aku merasa balasanku barusan terdengar seperti menantang pria itu, jadi aku memilih duduk menunggu balasannya dengan dada berdebar kencang. Satu denting terdengar membuatku langsung membaca pesan.

 _ **Di hotel. 7pm.**_

 _ **Kau akan tahu.**_

Hanya itu jawaban Kakashi. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan pria itu tengah tersenyum nakal di sana, membuatku meneguk saliva.

 **.**

Aku tiba di hotel dan Mei mengantarku langsung ke kamar Kakashi. Mei memberitahuku jika malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di Konoha dan karena proses syuting telah selesai, mereka akan merayakannya di salah satu klub terkenal di pusat kota. Saat ini aku memakai pakaian baru luar dalam tapi apakah _jeans_ hitam yang berlubang di kedua paha, kaos putih longgar dengan kedua lengan digulung serta riasan minimalis. Aku memang melihat majalah-majalah yang diberikan Ino tadi dan menyadari penampilan salah satu model sekaligus aktris, Ruby Rose, sangat cocok dengan gayaku. Model wanita yang biasa berpenampilan androgini itu, bagiku terlihat luar biasa.

" _Baby?_ " Kakashi memanggilku dari dalam kamar tidurnya.

" _Ye-yeah?"_ jawabku ragu.

" _Come in._ "

Kepalaku menengadah. "Ap-apa?"

"Masuklah. Aku ingin kau membantuku memilih pakaianku malam ini."

 _Oh, tanpa diberitahu pun aku dengan sukarela menawarkan diri, Kakashi!_ Aku segera berdiri dan melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, tidak menemukan Kakashi di mana pun. "Um, bukankah kau punya penata gaya?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

"Ya. Tapi aku ingin kau memilihkannya untukku." Kakashi keluar dari pintu lain yang kuduga sebagai kamar mandi dan aku meneguk ludah. Dia berjalan santai dengan handuk biru malam melilit pinggul rampingnya. Kakashi membuka lemari dan aku bisa melihat jelas bagaimana otot punggungnya bergerak begitu indah. _Aku merasa kakiku tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhku! Apakah ini maksud Kakashi kalau dia ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padaku?!_

Kakashi tiba-tiba berbalik dengan dua kemeja di tangannya. Napasku langsung tercekat saat tubuh _shirtless-_ nya terekspos jelas di hadapanku dalam jarak kurang lebih dua meter. Menganga tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan wajahku sekarang. Aku syok, terpesona, tercengang oleh fisiknya yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan sampul majalah mana pun dia muncul. _His body was drool-worthy, trust me._ Abdomen-nya tampak sempurna dengan _six pack_ di sana, memberikan impresi seolah dia baru saja selesai pemotretan Calvin Klein. Dan jangan lupa dengan bisepnya yang seukuran kepalaku atau-atau … aku meneguk ludah … trisepnya yang berbentuk seperti intan—hal yang jarang, kurasa—dan-dan … _oh, fuckitfuckittyfuck_ , sepertinya aku mengalami palpitasi sekarang!

" _Sweetheart?_ "

Aku beralih pada wajah Kakashi dan seringai nakal itu muncul di sana. Aku tahu dia sengaja melakukan ini. Dia menyiksaku dengan sangat kuat hingga aku tak kuasa untuk bernapas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja!" ujarku cepat sambil menggigit bibir bawah. Kepalaku tertunduk, jari-jemariku bermain di ujung kaosku. "Kau-kau sengaja melakukan ini 'kan? Kau menyiksaku!" Tawa renyah Kakashi terdengar tapi aku tetap tak mengangkat wajah. Rasanya sangat memalukan.

Kurasakan tubuhku ditarik sebelum Kakashi membawaku dengan begitu mudahnya dan tiba-tiba saja punggungku menyentuh pintu lemari. Tangan kanan Kakashi memegang pinggulku sementara tangan yang lainnya berada di samping kepalaku. Aku masih tak mengangkat wajah dan aku tahu dia tengah menunduk menatapku, karena aku bisa merasakan desah napasnya yang beraroma mint berhembus di pipiku.

"Kukira kau lebih suka lihat yang 3D?" Bariton khas itu terdengar begitu seksi di telingaku.

"A-aku … itu hanya …"

"Atau kau lebih suka lihat gambarku saja?" Kakashi kini berbisik begitu dekat hingga bibirnya menyapu daun telingaku. Aku terkesiap saat merasakan Kakashi merapatkan tubuh jangkungnya padaku, hanya dipisahkan oleh selembar handuk dan _jeans_ yang kukenakan.

"Tidak … i-itu …" Suaraku menghilang begitu saja saat Kakashi mendaratkan bibirnya di leherku, tepat di mana nadiku berdenyut. Aku terkesiap saat telapak tangan besarnya menggenggam bokongku, mengangkat tubuhku sedikit hingga kakiku berjinjit, membuatku refleks melingkarkan kedua lenganku agar aku tetap berdiri. Kakashi menyusup masuk di antara pahaku, membuatku melenguh pelan saat bagian tengah tubuh kami bertemu. " _Daddy …"_

"Kau pakai parfum yang kubelikan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dengan mata terpejam. Wajahku terbenam di pundaknya, menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan.

" _Good girl_."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku saat ini. Saat tubuh kami bergerak seirama di bawah sana, bagian bawah abdomenku dialiri rasa geli sekaligus nyeri dalam arti yang menyenangkan. _Ya, Tuhan, jika Kakashi berniat menyiksaku, dia telah berhasil melakukannya!_ Kami bahkan tak perlu berciuman untuk membuat tubuhku meletup-letup akan gairah.

Jemariku lalu menggenggam rambut yang ada di tengkuknya, menariknya pelan membuat Kakashi mengerang. _"Do that again …_ "

"Apa?"

" _Pulling my hair …"_

Aku menarik rambutnya kembali dan erangan sensual mengalir dari bibirnya. Tangan besarnya menggenggam bokongku semakin erat untuk mengangkat tubuhku dan kini kakiku benar-benar tak menjejak lagi di lantai. Kini tubuhku sepenuhnya bergantung pada lengan kokohnya.

" _Daddy …"_ bisikku. Aku pun terkejut masih bisa mengeluarkan suara di saat seperti ini.

" _Sweetheart … what are you doing to me?"_

"Aku tidak tahu, _Daddy,_ aku tidak … ahh … tahu …" Tubuhku semakin panas dan bergetar saat Kakashi membuat gerakan melingkar dengan pinggulnya, membuat napasku makin tak karuan. Aku menggigit bibir bawah, tak peduli dengan lecet dari ciuman yang kami lakukan di malam sebelumnya.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu membuat Kakashi seketika memaki. " _What Mei?!"_

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Hanya ingin memberitahu jika para kru sudah menunggumu, Kakashi," ujar Mei dengan tenang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Kakashi mengerang kesal lalu menurunkan tubuhku dengan perlahan. _Damnit!_ Kepalaku membentur dengan sengaja lemari di belakangku, karena bagaimana pun aku juga merasa kecewa. Kakiku masih bergetar saat menjejak di lantai dan aku harus berpegangan pada lengan Kakashi untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh.

" _Next time,"_ bisik Kakashi lalu mengecup pipiku. Dia kembali mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam lemari lalu mengulurkan sebuah _hoodie_ hijau padaku. " _Baby,_ tolong pakai ini. _There's a wet stain there,_ " tunjuknya pada _jeans-_ ku. Aku menunduk untuk melihat jelas area yang ditunjuk Kakashi, membuat tubuhku memerah sepenuhnya.

"Aku …" Kutatap khawatir Kakashi yang pandangannya berkilat penuh makna padaku.

" _It's okay, Sweet Doll._ Kita berada di situasi yang sama." Kakashi tertawa dengan pandangan menunduk. Aku mengikuti matanya dan tak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat handuk yang tengah dipakainya tampak lebih ketat dari sebelumnya. " _Come,_ aku akan memakaikannya padamu." Kedua tanganku terangkat ke atas dan tak lama _hoodie_ pria itu membungkus tubuhku, sama seperti aromanya yang kini merangkulku ke mana pun aku pergi. Begitu kami berdua sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, dia lalu menyuruh Mei masuk dan memberi tahu sang asisten, "Carikan pakaian untuk Sakura. Dia akan menemaniku malam ini."

Aku menengadah pada Kakashi yang tersenyum manis padaku. "Me-menemanimu?"

"Yep," ujarnya dengan gaya khas di akhir kata. "Dengan kata lain, aku dan kau kencan terselubung." Kakashi mengerling padaku tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. _Kencan terselubung? Bagaimana mungkin melakukannya di tengah keramaian?_

"Dengan kata lain, Sakura." Kali ini Mei yang berbicara. "Selebrasi malam ini dimanfaatkan Kakashi untuk berkencan denganmu sebelum kami kembali ke New York."

"Tapi bukankah itu akan mengundang spekulasi?" Aku meringis saat menggigit bibir bawahku lagi.

"Selebritis punya hak prerogatif siapa yang ingin dibawanya dalam acara-acara mana pun, Sakura," jawab Mei. "Orang-orang di luar sana bisa saja menganggapmu teman, asisten pribadi yang baru, anak magang atau apapun."

"Tapi manajer dan orang-orang di lingkaranmu—"

"Aku manajer sekaligus asisten pribadinya, FYI," tukas Mei cepat membuatku menatap wanita rambut merah itu cukup lama.

"Nikmati saja malam ini, Sakura," sahut Kakashi tenang. Dia lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Lewat ekor mata, kulihat Mei berjalan mundur memberikan kami privasi sebelum menutup pintu dari luar. "Sekarang pergilah. Mei menunggumu di luar. Dia akan mencarikanmu pakaian untuk dipakai malam ini." Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut merah mudaku, membuatku tersenyum lebar.

Begitu keluar dari kamar Kakashi, dengan mengekori Mei, senyumku perlahan menghilang. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri; apakah aku siap menghadapi orang banyak dan asing di luar sana?

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Longest chapter so far.

Pojok Ripyu:

Rikarika: thanks.

Lulu: yep.

Wowwoh. Geegee: thank you.

Cantik: hahaha. Thanks.

Azalea em: thanks.

Ivacerry: hahaha. Thanks.

Guest: panas? Nih #nyalain ac

KanonAiko: Kakashi balik ke habitatnya, aunty.

 _ **Ripyu, anyone?**_


	20. Chapter 20

Title: SHOVE

Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura

Type: Multichapter

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, General

Warnings: SugarDaddy!Kakashi, SugarBaby!Sakura, Swearing, Daddy!Kink (jika tak suka, silakan kembali)

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)

 _Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine._

::::

 **SHOVE**

 **20**

Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat lantai dansa, karena orang-orang seolah bertumpuk dari dinding ke dinding, menari. Sepertinya sudah tak ada ruang lagi tapi ketika Kakashi menarik tanganku _and we hit the floor,_ keajaiban terjadi. Musik yang berputar berasal dari era 90-an tetapi kami menari dengan kuat, berputar, melengkung, bergandengan tangan dan bertukar sisi. Kami menyeringai satu sama lain, terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tetapi kami tak peduli. Kurasa ada satu bagian dari diriku yang keluar untuk bermain, untuk benar-benar merasakan getaran musik dan membiarkan tubuhku bergerak bebas. Kuharap dalam 10 tahun ke depan, aku masih bisa mengingat momen ini.

Saat Kakashi menarik tanganku dari lantai dansa, aku mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, bahkan jari-jemari kami saling bertautan, membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Kami bergerak di antara kerumunan untuk meninggalkan lantai dansa, menuju satu tempat yang lebih tenang di lantai tiga. Musik yang berdentam-dentam tak lagi terdengar jelas, berganti dengan musik yang lebih lambat. Kami duduk di satu sofa hitam berbentuk siku-siku dan dari sini aku bisa melihat Mei melambaikan botol minumannya ke arah kami dengan senyum tipis.

Setelah napasku teratur, aku membuka jaket kulit hitam milik Kakashi dan meletakkannya di sebelahku. _Short dress_ putih yang kupakai pertama kali, membuatku canggung. Setelah itu aku tak lagi memedulikannya saat melihat di cermin dan berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku, Sakura Haruno, _looks gorgeous._

Aku melirik Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pelayan wanita berpenampilan eksotis. Aku tahu wanita itu sedang menggoda Kakashi, melihat dari gestur tubuhnya yang memilin-milin rambut serta senyum menawan yang dilemparkannya. Hm, jika Kakashi membawaku keluar, aku harus terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Kurasakan tangan besar Kakashi berada di paha kananku, mengusap-usapnya lembut sebelum meremasnya pelan. Aku ingin menggeser tangan pria itu karena kami sedang di tempat umum, tetapi saat mendapati ekspresi si pelayan wanita, niat itu kuurungkan. _Eat that, woman!_

Saat si pelayan wanita berlalu, aku bertanya pada Kakashi, "Apa itu tadi?"

"Kau tidak suka?" Kakashi mengerling dan aku dibuat merona untuk yang ke sekian kali.

"Uh, tidak juga. Hanya saja kita di tempat umum. Apa itu tidak masalah bagimu?" tanyaku khawatir.

" _Nope._ Aku ingin menunjukkan pada orang-orang di sini kalau aku sedang kencan denganmu."

" _Stop that!_ " Aku mendorong pundaknya dengan keras.

" _Stop what?_ " tanya Kakashi sembari tergelak.

"Membuat wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus!" Bibirku merengut.

"Aku menyukainya." Wajah Kakashi berubah serius. Jari-jemari kanannya lalu bermain di punggungku. Tali-temali yang saling bersilangan sama sekali tak menolong saat ujung-ujung jarinya menyentuhku, seolah membakar setiap inci kulit punggungku, membuatku bergetar.

Saat minuman kami datang, Kakashi tak berhenti. Dia justru memainkan jemarinya di sana seolah punggungku adalah tuts piano. Aku mendesah tertahan, mematung di tempat. Seperti mengirimkan sinyal bahwa kami tak bisa diganggu, si pelayan wanita segera berlalu secepat kilat.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk minuman di atas meja, berusaha mengalihkan keinginan yang mulai meletup-letup dalam dada.

"Aku memesan Cresta Swiss Chocolate Liqueurs untukmu," jawab Kakashi dengan kepala bersandar di punggung kursi. Rambut perak yang halus tampak kontras pada kursi kulit yang kami tempati.

Aku mencobanya dan mengerutkan hidung. "Aku tidak akan percaya kalau harga minuman ini mahal."

"Kenapa?" Telunjuk Kakashi mulai mengusap leherku.

"Rasanya sepert Es Milo. Sungguh."

Kakashi lagi-lagi tergelak. Setelah tenang, dia meraih minuman miliknya. Aku bertanya minuman apa itu dan dia menjawab, "Sunrise Tequila." Lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

Lalu seorang pria bersama dua wanita cantik di tiap sisinya, menghampiri kami. Lebih tepatnya, menghampiri Kakashi. Dengan sumringah Kakashi menyalami si pria yang berusia sekitar 50-an dan jejak ketampanan itu masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Dan siapa wanita cantik ini, Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku sebelum membawanya dengan anggun ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya pelan.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya dan hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno, kencanku," sahut Kakashi lalu menoleh padaku. "Dan _sweetheart,_ Jiraiya adalah seorang novelis terkenal."

Jiraiya tak melepaskan tanganku dan aku menjadi salah tingkah saat mata kami bertemu. Aku langsung menunduk. "Oh, ini bagus sekali! Dia bisa menjadi inspirasiku untuk novelku berikutnya!" serunya membuat Kakashi merangkul pinggangku dengan posesif, meski wajahnya tetap menampilkan senyum. " … atau tidak," ujar Jiraiya akhirnya.

Setelah meninggalkan kartu namanya untukku, Jiraiya bersama dua wanita yang bersamanya pun berlalu. "Novel apa yang ditulisnya, Kakashi?"

"Novel erotis," jawabnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. "Karena itu aku tidak suka dia menjadikanmu inspirasi."

 _Oh, biarkan aku pingsan sekarang dalam pelukanmu, Kakashi!_

Lalu orang-orang kembali berdatangan. Lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Sekelompok wanita cantik dan seksi. Beberapa produser. Sosialita. Tanpa henti Kakashi mengenalkan mereka padaku dan meninggalkan kartu nama mereka untukku. Beberapa mengajak Kakashi untuk bergabung dengan mereka tapi dia lebih memilih bersamaku.

"Apa kau tak khawatir dengan keberadaanmu di sini bersamaku?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut hal ini bocor ke publik?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Tenanglah, _Baby._ Apa yang terjadi di sini tetap di dalam sini." Kakashi tersenyum padaku. Sebuah senyuman yang menghangatkan hatiku. Oh, mungkin hanya aku saja yang memiliki ketakutan berlebih. "Kau tahu, Baby Doll? Semua orang menginginkanku bersama mereka. Pesta, perayaan, makan malam, dengan senyum di wajah dan segelas anggur di tangan. Aku menyukai mereka, _I do,_ tapi yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah bersamamu."

Kakashi lalu menyesap minumannya hingga habis sebelum berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

" _Come with me._ "

Tanpa pikir panjang aku meraih tangannya, menautkan jemari kami. Setelah menghabiskan minuman, aku mengikuti Kakashi ke mana pun pria itu membawaku.

 **.**

 _The night is still young._ Begitu kata Kakashi saat melihat jam menara kota menunjuk pukul 12. Kami berjalan-jalan di taman kota, yang seharusnya sudah tutup malam itu, tetapi karena Kakashi menandatangani sebuah kartu pos milik salah satu sekuriti, pada akhirnya kami bebas melenggang masuk.

Kini kami tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang menghadap danau berwarna hijau temaram. Suara hewan-hewan nocturnal menemani percakapan kami. Kami membicarakan apapun yang terlintas di kepala. Tertawa saat kami melempar lelucon satu sama lain. Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya melakukan hal-hal ringan tanpa satupun interupsi.

Aku menjatuhkan kepala ke pundak Kakashi, mengembus napas yang agak panjang.

"Kau lelah?"

Aku menggeleng. Salah satu tangan Kakashi membelai rambutku. " _Daddy?_ "

"Ya, _Sweetheart?_ "

"Aku tidak akan pernah lelah dengan ini," bisikku sambil menengadah padanya.

"Aku juga." Kakashi menunduk, menatapku dari balik bulu mata panjangnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibirku. Kecupan berubah menjadi ciuman yang basah dan menggairahkan, memaksa keinginan yang sedari tadi meletup dalam dadaku, akhirnya meledak, membuatku melenguh pelan. _Aku ingin lebih dari ini, oh God_. Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan, Kakashi membuka bibirku, sementara tangannya meremas rambutku, memperdalam ciuman kami. Lalu Kakashi menarik bibirnya, menyentuhkan dahi kami.

"Kurasa sekuriti sudah memberi sinyal agar kita meninggalkan tempat ini," ujarnya dengan napas terengah. Aroma mint dari mulutnya masih menyisakan bara di bibirku.

Aku hanya tertawa. "Aku lapar. Aku mau makan _hotdog._ "

"Masih ada yang buka?"

Aku hanya menyeringai kecil dan mengajaknya ke kedai Army.

 **.**

 _Hotdog_ di tanganku terasa berminyak dengan mayonnaise yang banyak tapi di situlah kenikmatannya. Aku bisa menikmati kopi bersama _burger_ atau _hotdog_ dua kali sehari. Aku tahu itu tidak sehat tapi tetap saja, aku menyukainya. Aku melihat Kakashi dan tertawa saat mayonnaise menetes di kaos putihnya, membuatnya mengumpat sebelum tertawa bersamaku.

"Ini mengingatkanku saat berjuang di jalanan dulu," ujar Kakashi setelah mengusap noda kuning itu dengan tisu lalu menyeruput kopi.

Sementara aku melirik dua pelayan yang berbisik-bisik di meja kasir. Aku melambai pada mereka, membuat Kakashi menoleh dan ikut melambai. Kedua gadis pelayan itu langsung histeris dan salah satunya justru pingsan. Gadis yang histeris tadi menggerakkan tangan di depan bibir, isyarat bahwa mereka akan menutup mulut mengenai kedatangan Kakashi di kedai mereka, sebelum berlalu untuk memberi kami privasi. Untuk itu aku berterima kasih.

" _Hotdog_ dan _burger_ bisa dibilang penyelamatku." Aku menjilati mayonnaise yang singgah di ujung jari. Kuangkat botol mayonnaise dan mengarahkannya pada Kakashi tanpa menekannya. "Jadi jika ada orang yang memintaku untuk berhenti memakannya, aku akan menembaknya dengan mayonnaise, _pew pew pew_!"

"Rasanya menjadi sangat nikmat karena kita memiliki kenangan pada makanan ini." Kakashi mengusap sisa mayo di sudut bibirku. Aku tersenyum lalu memerangkap ujung jarinya dengan bibirku dan menggigitnya, membuat sepasang iris abu-abu Kakashi berkilat.

Kakashi meninggalkan tips yang sangat banyak malam itu lalu menarik tanganku keluar dari kedai.

 **.**

Sudah pukul dua dini hari. Aku mengeratkan jaket kulit ke tubuhku sementara Kakashi semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggulku. "Ah, itu dia! _Come, Daddy!_ " Aku melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kakashi untuk mengejar bis kota yang sedang berhenti di halte. "Cepat! Atau kita akan ketinggalan! Yang terakhir sampai akan dirias badut oleh Mei!"

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa menoleh meski bisa kudengar tawa Kakashi pecah di belakangku. Aku melompat ke dalam bis, menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama, berpegangan pada tiang metalik, tepat saat pintu menutup di belakangku. Aku berbalik untuk mencari-cari Kakashi karena dia tidak ikut bersamaku. Aku terkejut mendapati sosoknya sudah duduk manis di deretan kursi paling belakang.

"Kau masuk di pintu depan. Aku masuk di pintu belakang," serunya setelah mengatur napas lalu menyeringai nakal. "Aku menang."

Aku membayangkan bagaimana wajahku dirias badut oleh Mei dan bergidik pelan. Aku lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling bis. Hanya ada lima penumpang termasuk kami. Sambil berpegangan pada tali yang menggantung, aku berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang dan menghenyakkan bokongku di sebelah Kakashi.

"Apa kau juga pernah mengejar bis, _Daddy?_ "

"Tentu."

Aku menjatuhkan kepala ke dada bidangnya, menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang khas lalu merangkul pinggangnya. Malam ini kami tidak melakukan hal intim selain berciuman. Tapi kurasa apa yang kami lakukan saat ini, bagiku, adalah hal yang paling intim dari semuanya. Begitu terbuka, dalam dan menyenangkan. Perasaan kami, hati dan pikiran, seolah menyatu tanpa kami duga. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung pria itu berdentam-dentam, sama sepertiku. Hingga Kakashi menjatuhkan bibirnya di pucuk kepalaku dan berkata penuh sayang dalam suara serak.

" _My Baby, my Doll, my Sweetheart …. "_

"Aku tidak mau semua ini berakhir, _Daddy …. "_

Suaranya terdengar seperti alunan musik, membuaiku. Mataku pun memberat.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

Aku hanya mengangguk sebelum rasa lelah menguasaiku.

 **.**

" _Keep in touch, yeah?"_

Aku sesenggukan. Tak ingin melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuh jangkungnya.

"Hei, _Baby._ Lihat aku." Kedua telapak tangan Kakashi menggenggam wajah mungilku yang basah oleh air mata. Pandanganku berkabut dan aku tidak bisa fokus pada wajahnya jadi aku mengandalkan telinga. "Aku akan menghubungimu begitu tiba di tujuan."

"Aku tahu."

"Belajar yang rajin. Makan teratur."

"Ya. Ya, aku akan melakukannya," ujarku sambil menggenggam tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jariku memutih.

"Sakura, _my baby._ Rasanya sangat berat untuk meninggalkanmu." Kakashi kembali memelukku, mengecup leher, rahang kemudian bibirku. Sekali lagi kami jatuh dalam ciuman panas sebelum Mei mengingatkan bahwa pesawat yang akan membawa mereka sebentar lagi _take off._

"Terima kasih," bisikku dengan serak. Aku menatap Mei dengan mata berkaca. " _Thank you."_

Mei mengangguk dan tanpa diduga, dia memelukku dan berkata, "Ini adalah hal pertama dan terakhir yang akan kulakukan padamu, gadis bodoh."

Aku tertawa sambil mengusap air mata. "Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Kau tahu kita akan bertemu lagi kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan."

Mei tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalaku. " _Take care."_

"Jaga dia untukku, Mei."

Aku mengerling ke arah Kakashi dan sekali lagi pria itu memelukku beberapa saat. Tak lama keduanya beserta kru lain, berada di pesawat yang membawa mereka kembali ke New York. Aku hanya berdiri di depan kaca besar di bandara, kali ini tak bisa menahan lagi derai air mataku.

Tsunade pernah berkata, bahwa ada masa di mana kita sangat berat mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Tapi setiap dari akhir, akan menjadi awal dan kuharap, awal yang kujalani ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang spesial.

Melihat Kakashi pergi, membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Meski aku sangat ingin menahannya di sini bersamaku, menjaganya lebih lama lagi. Kakashi memiliki kehidupan lain yang harus dijalaninya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tawa bersamanya, menangis bersamanya, dan masa di mana dia mengeluarkanku dari kehidupanku yang berat. Bagi orang lain, mungkin akan menyesali situasi seperti ini karena telah membiarkannya pergi, tetapi bagiku? Aku tidak menyesali semua kenangan itu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, _Daddy. Let me keep those memories of you forever._

Aku menggenggam dadaku yang sakit lalu mengeratkan jaket kulit milik Kakashi. _Hm? Jaket kulit ini …_ Aku membawa kerah jaket itu ke hidungku dan menyesap aroma Kakashi yang sudah sangat familier bagiku. Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke arah kursi, mencari-cari ponselku. Dengan sesenggukan aku menghubungi seseorang.

"Ino … aku di bandara sekarang. Tolong jemput aku karena … karena kurasa aku tidak sanggup jalan sendiri."

…

 **TBC**

…

Aku kembali! Maaf menunggu lama untuk apdet fic ini tapi kuyakinkan aku tidak akan membiarkannya terbengkalai. Maaf! Semoga kalian menikmati fic ini. Oh, fic ini juga dalam proses revisi. Aku juga berniat membawa fic ini ke dalam original characters dan akan ku upload di Wattpad. _Have a nice day!_


End file.
